Complete us
by Cameron Reese Slytherin
Summary: Why has no one has ever wondered how and why the Founders were so powerful? Harry starts standing up for himself and he had made sure to let everyone know it. A Mysterious figure comes to Hogwarts and changes everything. Marriages are broken to replace Soul Bonds and Lost Family members appear. Full Summary Inside. Creature fic! Mpreg! Powerful/Dominate/Smart/HarryP and BlaiseZ
1. Echoes of change

**Echoes of change**

**Summary:** Why has no one has ever wandered how and why the Founders were so powerful? Harry starts standing up for himself and he had made sure to let everyone know it. A Mysterious figure comes to Hogwarts and changes everything. Marriages are broken to replace Soul Bonds and Lost Family members appear. family are reunited and the Imperius Curse is responsible. Some people are not who they were supposed to be. People like... say the Weasleys. I didn't know Tom Riddle had a Dominant Soul Mate, did you? Read and Find out what happens when you choose to be Manipulative and is a Murder and Thief.

**A/N:** Hello everyone. Please Read and Review. I am not that good but I will try. :). I posted this is A03 also so its not plagiarism if you post your own story on two different sites.

* * *

Sighing in resignation, he skilfully avoided the large indents on the ground and continued down his part, his hood drawn so that his features remained disguised. His tongue flickered out of his mouth to briefly wet his lips in nervousness and his hands were balled into fists, hidden inside his too big cloak. His shoes barely made a sound on the pavement and that was just fine with him, better to have an advantage in-case of any trouble or backfires.

His breathing became ragged and he was forced to try and gain some air in his lungs, the suffocating presence of Dark Magic cackling strongly in the air forcing him to slow his pace lest the air completely left his lungs. He trembled as he saw the outline of the rickety looking door which separated him from the person that he feared the most. Within a few strides, he was standing in front of the door, hand poised to knock before a cold voice ordered him to enter.

Breathing deeply once more, he opened the door and entered, he was immediately shrouded in darkness and it took all of his will power not to cower and turn around. Instead, he straightened his posture and remained still lest he infuriate the person standing in front of him.

"A little birdie chirped to me that you were seen leaving the House of Black, rearranging your robes rather suspiciously I might add," The person spoke calmly, yet he could practically sense the anger and warning in just that sentence.

He audibly gulped and opened his mouth to explain, when out of nowhere a hand descended and slapped him right across the face. The force of the slap making his hand pivot to the side; he choked on the pooling blood in his mouth before he spat it out on the floor. Tears were threatening to leave his eyes but he told himself to remain still and silent, lest he didn't make it out of the current situation alive.

"You would do well to remember that I have no qualms about killing you, Barty. No matter how much I make care about you, I do not and would not tolerate Infidelity. Face me!" The man hissed.

Barty whimpered but did as he was told and he immediately felt the angry presence in his head as soon as his eyes connected to those of his angry husband; he forced himself not to fight against the powerful presence lest he rose suspicion on himself.

He watched as his memories were pilfered through thoroughly until he husband came upon the memory of which he was speaking about. He watched the memory of himself and Regulus Black talking and playing a game of Wizarding Chess until he fell asleep. He watched as he woke up late in the night to see himself naked but fell right back asleep until the next morning where he hurriedly got himself dressed lest someone got the wrong idea. He watched as Regulus explained why he undressed him and then as he accepted the explanation and left the house. He relaxed slightly when his husband's presence left his head.

"Don't make that happen again. If you want to sleep, then do it at our home. Don't ever let me hear you sleeping at another man's house again or else you would be severely punished whether you did anything or not. Do you understand me?"

Barty bit his lip and nodded slightly before he was abruptly slammed against a wall and that was when the tears fell from his eyes. "I said, do you understand me?"

Barty whimpered in main but answered nonetheless, "Yes, I understand. I'm sorry. It won't happen again, I promise."

He felt the hand around his neck disappear and he visibly relaxed, before he could breathe a sigh of relief, his lips were abruptly captured in a sweet and aggressive kiss and he kissed back with as much passion as he could muster. Their tongues swirled in a battle of fiery passion and Barty could practically feel the hot, hard fleshy rod of his husband against his stomach and he moaned out loud at what it entailed.

"I love you so much, Barty. I just hate to hear that you stayed at another man's house. It causes doubts to float around in my mind and I cannot ignore any of them. I may not deserve you, but you belong to me in every sense of possession. I am sorry for being to rough with you, I just couldn't hold in my anger any more and I just snapped even when I saw your memories. I am really sorry, My Love. I can't promise that It won't happen again because you know how Jealous I can be. I just don't wanna lose you, It was just hurt if you left me for another man," His husband explained, breaking away from the kiss so that their foreheads touched.

Barty's lip trembled a bit and then he cupped his husband's cheek tenderly and planted a loving kiss upon his lips, "I love you too. I am sorry about this entire problem and I promise that it won't happen again. Although I love you, I don't condone you being that physical with me, I am not made out of stone, baby. I can break easily, so please take care of me and handle me with care."

Sobs filled the room and all Barty could do was hold his husband tighter, to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

"You are totally out of your mind, Harry! Consider what you're doing and you'll see how utterly irresponsible you're being. You should just go to Professor Dumbledore, he'll know what to do," Hermione hissed.

Harry glared at her before he replied, "Would you just shut up for once, Hermione. I do not want nor need your advice and if you even tell anyone about what you have just heard, I promise that Voldemort isn't the only one you should fear."

He turned his back when he saw the terrified look on her face and then he walked out of their common and headed towards the Main Hall.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Its been a while since him and Hermione grew distant. It started when Hermione mocked him when he was mourning the loss of his parents on Halloween. That night was when he truly felt alone as he watched as the parents of his school mates visit them. It hurt a lot to see the parents with their children. It was something that he truly realized that he could never have. Hermione had found him in the common room alone crying, while everyone had gone to meet their parents or to enjoy the feast._

_She had pointedly told him that it was no use mourning something that he could never get and never will have. She even had the audacity to tell him that if it weren't for the Dursleys, he would probably become big-headed from his fame and she even condoned that what they did to him was for his own good. That had been the last straw and his Magic lashed out practically blasted her out of the room._

_He had come to realize that he may have been blind-sided by the people around him. He had let other people think for him instead of doing that himself and he let other people just walk all over him without saying one word. He feels so stupid now at turning down Draco's hand because of what other people had thought and not what he himself had thought, maybe he should have let the Hat place him in Slytherin, it would've really helped him a lot. He thought of everything wrong in his life, The Manipulations, The Greed and everything else while he laid on his bed._

_Maybe being what the people wanted him to be and not what he wanted to be was not the right course of action. It may just lead him to his grave when they realized that he had lived out his purpose. Dumbledore had been controlling his life from the start and he was angry at first, but then, he believed that he deserved it. He was just too trusting of anyone that seemed to care about him, but he should thank the Dursleys for him. Come to think of it, it was kinda suspicious the way that the Dursleys starved him of everything, yet they didn't lay one finger on him._

_It seemed kinda suspicious and he even remembered that he had heard Dumbledore's name mentioned a couple times at the Dursleys and he thought that he even saw the man once through his cupboard door. At the last thought, he suddenly felt a warm fuzzy feeling spread around his mind and if he could describe what he was actually seeing in two words, it was Crystal Clear. It felt like he had just become whole once more. He's been halving the feeling like he was missing a big part of himself ever since he came to Hogwarts and it seems that the more he thought of the people that had wronged him, his mind was becoming clearer from the prejudice thoughts that had once filled his head._

_Harry started to realize that he should really start to stand up for himself and try to become friends with Draco Malfoy, maybe his life would start to straighten from there, he would even be updated on Wizarding Customs and Etiquette. From this day forward, he, Harry Potter was going to be changing his views on people and he was also gonna stick up for himself and not let anyone rule his life._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

He pushed open the doors of the Great Hall rather loudly, gaining everyone's attention and he angrily stalked towards the Staff's Table, his Magic crackling angrily and wildly around him causing people to cower from the sheer amount of it and the dark scowl upon Harry's face. It was time to show everyone that he will not be their little pawn or puppet. He was gonna wipe that smile off of Dumbledore's manipulative face and tell him just who is in charge of their own life.

* * *

**A/N:** Do you think that that was a good start? If so, please tell or if not, constructive criticism is welcomed but not to overly harsh please. Its short because I wanted to see if anyone would be interested first. The next chapter will be longer is hopefully, anyone is interested in reading more.


	2. Pieces of a whole

**Pieces of a whole**

**Chapter Summary:** Harry finally discovers just how much of his life Dumbledore was ruling when he takes a trip to Gringotts, then there is Blaise Zabini who has taken to watching Harry from afar.

**A/N:** I want to start updating quick and plus I wanna keep the suspense.

Chapter Text

_**_**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**« **_P.O.V of Blaise Zabini«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**__**«**_

Why was life so hard for him? That was the question that he had asked himself Every... Single...Day ever since his second year at Hogwarts. The reason behind his train of thoughts was in the form of one Harry James Potter, the bane yet the piece of Blaise's life that was just begging to be reconnected to him. He had been admiring the Potter heir throughout the entire school year but never making a move. He would rather admire from afar until Harry _-he had started calling him Potter since third year-_ learned to stand up for himself. He did not want to be with someone that lets people rule their life and actions, otherwise it just won't work out.

Blaise had already arrived in the Great Hall and had took his usual seat next to Draco, who was busy making does over at the Ravenclaw table and at one particular Raven who Blaise generally accepted as the boy came from a prominent family; He thought that Draco had good taste. Harry on the other hand could be very beautiful if he put more effort in his looks as he wore rags and had those hideous glasses. Blaise would see some scars once in a while and he thought that even those could be removed and also the boy needed to gain some more weight because he was all skin and bones.

Even with all Harry's imperfections, Blaise still fell helplessly in love with him by the dominating aura he had always excluded. Even though he never realized that he kind of aura around him, people listened to him because of that aura even though they never realized that to be the reason why they all followed him around and did whatever he asked of them. He really hoped that Harry would become aware of how much his life was being manipulated.

Everyone in Slytherin could see that Harry was being manipulated, they just didn't want to say anything because one: Dumbledore is the Headmaster and Two: Dumbledore is the Headmaster. The old man would get rid of them faster than they could owl a letter to their parents. The old man knew that they knew that he knew they were Dark and therefore came from Dark families who followed The Dark Lord, his family not included as they would forever remain Neutral.

Blaise began shivering slightly when he felt a large amount of wild and angry Magic heading towards the Great Hall; He already knew that it was Harry because his Magic yearned to be intertwined with the other boy's, so every time Harry was within distance, his Magic would begin to stir excitedly beneath his skin. He already knew the reason for that but he would leave that piece of information alone until the time comes for it to be revealed.

He moaned slightly when the doors to the Great Hall was thrust open with a bang and he got a view of one Harry James Potter, his Magic cackling wildly around him and sweetly caressing Blaise's own Magic while it's owner was stalking towards the Staff table while glaring at Dumbledore. He watched in excitement, maybe Harry finally realized that Dumbledore isn't what he appeared to be. He was inwardly squealing in delight at what could happen once Harry gains control of his life.

Harry's Magic knew who he was in the sense that Their fates should become intertwined with each other and Blaise inwardly vibrated at that. Pretty soon, he would enter this picture

_ **╩╩╩╩╩╩╩╩ End of Blaise's P.O.V **__**╩╩╩╩╩╩╩╩  
**_

Harry watched the calm expression on Dumbledore with a mixture of hate and killing intent, yeah, that's how much he now hated the old man; He glared at Snape when the man scowled at him and was about to stand up before he saw the look on Harry's face which caused him to plop down back in his chair with curiosity seen on his face.

When Harry reached the staff table in front of Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall stood him, all the while looking at him sternly. "Mr. Potter, I do not tolerate your un-" she immediately got cut off when Harry turned towards her and his Magic enveloped her, causing her to try and catch her breath.

"Professor McGonagall, I could ignore the way that you're always treated me because of Dumbledore's orders but frankly, its none of your concern so you would do well to keep your nose out of business that does not require your input," he hissed.

So, he didn't know where all that malice cam from but he would blame it on the fact that his Magic saw her as a threat to his mission and is therefore dealing with her accordingly. He would rather trust his Magic above anything else because it was the only thing that has kept him alive this entire time. If his Magic lashed out like that then he would trust it completely. After all, he had read somewhere that Magic was a living entity and can therefore be referred as a sentient being.

He then turned back to Dumbledore to see that thrice damned twinkle in his easy and he could even see a little bit of suspicion hidden really well beneath the facade. Harry narrowed his eyes at the man and the suspicion grew even more.

"Harry, my boy. What brings you here?" the man asked jovially, all the while smiling at the glare Harry sent his way.

"Its Mr. Potter to you.** I just came here to set one thing straight Headmaster. I will be leaving Hogwarts until I get all my business in order, you could expel me for all I care as there are much better school around and I advise you to keep my business out of your list of ways to screw me over. You should really tell your pet Mud-blood to stop making your association with her that obvious. Since that is all, I am leaving right now,"** he stated before disappearing with a _'crack',_ leaving an angry looking Dumbledore behind.

Now that was too damn weird. Harry had only spoken the first sentence before he felt his body being taken over by something that he strangely felt calm with. He seriously didn't know how he had just apparited but he didn't feel alarmed by it, he felt like what had just happened was normal.

He never really thought that Hermione was spying on him by Dumbledore until he saw past memories floating in front of his eyes with him being too observant to notice such small details. He could see the contempt that the girl held for him and he briefly wondered how he had never noticed it before. Maybe he was just that oblivious to everything going on around him until it slapped him in the face. he had never thought that he would ever be using the word Mud-blood, but he or something had.

He just shrugged and stopped worrying about the matter. If his Magic didn't find it alarming then he would put his trust in it. He finally zoned into where he ended up and was surprised that he was in Diagon Alley. What on earth was he doing here and where on earth was he going to go.

Before he could register anything, he feet began moving towards the imposing white building of Gringotts and he just took a backseat in his own mind. Well, its nothing to be alarmed about if his Magic didn't seem to think it was out of the ordinary, even though it really was for him.

Next step to him seeing what mischief has been going on under Dumbledore's _'caring'_ watch.

* * *

**A/N:** Please read and leave a review .. :).. Am sorry but I felt kinda lazy and thus this chapter. I promise that the third would be much longer. Comment on how long you want the next chapter to be and I will write it. I love hearing what people think about the length about my stories.


	3. The Mystery of his History

_**The Mystery of his History** _

**Summary:** Maybe breaking Dumbledore's influence is better than being under it :3 Notes: Interesting discoveries are going to be made so if you have any questions please message me and please leave a review and follow and favorite...

* * *

"Well, would you look at that. Seems like Potter finally cracked. I'll have to show Father this memory, its Patronus worthy to see that looked on the old man's face," Draco said with an amused sneer on his face. Blaise snorted but agreed with him, looks like his chance is coming sooner rather than later; He just needed Harry to properly court him and he'd be happy for could just imagine their life together already and it brought a smile to his face, which earned him intrigued looks from his house mates of which he blatantly ignored.

"Pull yourself together Blaise, otherwise you'll become too obvious," Pansy whispered harshly.

Blaise quickly composed himself and continued eating, all the while, he was extremely hopeful of the outcome of Harry's behavior.

_** Dumbledore's P.O.V** _

He was in quite a good mood today, he even went as far as awarding a Slytherin five points just for greeting him. Normally, he wouldn't have done such an act but as it seems, he has gotten the Potter boy so far in his self manipulated web that there was absolutely no hope for the boy to escape, not like he would even think about it. Having the boy do mediocre was just luck, he had to thank Miss. Granger for that, otherwise, Harry would've already figured out his plan.

Nothing could hope to ruin his day, well, that was until he felt a huge wave of raw Magic approaching the Great Hall and even though he became cautious, it was better to face his enemies with a smile so that they would not know if he feared them. It was a good confusion tactic which brought out the wariness in his enemies whom had now fallen to his wand.

Now, back to the matter at hand, he tensed when the doors of the Great hall slammed open and in stepped the one and only Harry James Potter. Albus sighed wearily in his mind but he continued to smile at the boy which caused his face to twist into a more hateful sneer and it was quite a lot; He was already thinking up scenarios to calm the boy down, lest he lose his sacrificial lamb. It's a war and only the boy can defeat Tom, there is no place for guilt, he had to do what needs to be done. If he had to sacrifice one live for that of millions then he would gladly do it.

Time to do some damage control, he sighed before he smiled jovially at Harry who had came to stand in front of him.

_** End of The Coot's P.O.V** _

Harry bit his lips and entered the building, already reading the warning outside; He practically knew the words by heart and he shuddered internally, his mind already coming up with scenarios at the Goblins' punishment. As soon as he entered the bank, it was like an alarm system went off because his arms were immediately gripped by Goblins in armor and the ushered behind one of the Goblin clerk's desk.

To say he was confused and scared was an understatement, he was very close to hyper ventilating. He had escaped Dumbledore only to land in more foreseeable trouble. He was then pushed into an extremely comfortable chair and he distractedly relaxed. In a couple seconds, there was a Goblin sitting adjacent to him in an equally looking comfortable chair and a desk appeared in front of it. Harry blinked confusedly but kept his questions to himself.

"I assume that you are confused Mr. Potter, but rest assured, everything will be explained after I have finished sorting through the wills in my hand. Please get comfortable as it will be a while before you leave. I promise that you are not in trouble so need to be so tense. My name is Will Reader Grypp and I am in charge of every Will reading at Gringotts," The Goblin, Grypp stated calmly which made Harry relax properly into the chair.

So he was not in trouble? Got it.

"Mr. Potter, firstly, I have to congratulate you on breaking the Magic block placed on you by your own Magic and Secondly, I have to congratulate you for reminding yourself. i have noticed the works of Albus Dumbledore and has been waiting on you to begin thinking for yourself as no Goblin could've helped you. You must be wondering how we found out about this so soon, the answer to that is that as soon as you stepped into Gringotts, you Magic alerted us to the change in your behavior and so, I immediately sent for your presence. We have a lot to discuss Mr. Potter and so I will begin now. Mr. Potter, are you aware that your mother was not an Evans or Potter? Of course you're not. As I was saying, your mother was stolen from her family when she was just an infant. She was not aware of it and that was a mistake on our part, one of which I sincerely apologize for.

I will not reveal you mother's ancestry to you yet until we have cleared up all this information first. First and foremost, I think that it is alright to tell you that James Potter was not your biological father as he had threatened your mother into doing a blood adoption for you. Fortunately, it is possible to undo the blood adoption as your Magic will be doing it, I should tell you Mr. Potter that you are very lucky to be able to undo a wrongful blood adoption. Before we continue, please hold this box in your hand for five seconds then give it back to me. It will identify everything that you have inherited," Grypp asked before handing a small plain looking box over to Harry who immediately took it.

Harry waited five seconds before giving it back to Grypp, while Grypp was pulling back, he saw some of his blood being sucked into a tiny hole in the box and raised his eyebrows in astonishment - he couldn't yet raise one at a time, but he so wished that he could - and gasped in surprise. He didn't even feel a thing but... maybe he should stop trying to figure out how Goblins and their inventions worked. Yes, that would be the safest way.

Before Harry could blink, a scroll landed on his lap with a note stuck to it, he then picked it up and read the note.

**Hello,**

Y**ou maybe be allowed to read this scroll when both of your Magic's have intertwined. When you and him become one in body, mind and soul. Do not attempt to read it or your Magic will be taken as compensation and he will feel the brunt of our anger,**

**S.G.R.H**

Harry blinked once more and carefully placed the scroll in his pocket; he wouldn't dare trying to open it if what was written on the note was true.

"Now that we have that cleared up, I have here in my hand a roll of parchment in which all your inheritances have appeared. Please review it while I sift through the rest of your inheritance," Grypp then handed the parchment over to Harry who relaxed back in his chair. The first name at the very top of the parchment startled him and he let out a gasp of surprise. It said his name was...

* * *

**A/N**: Lol am sorry, but I just couldn't help it. I can't write a long chapter to save my life and that cliffhanger, am so sorry but its just the way i am


	4. Discreet is a Goblin's Second Name

**Discreete is a Goblin's Second Name**

**A/N: I am sorry for this chapter but I wanted to put up one. I was sick and still it hasn't passed so I am really trying. Please forgive me. Please read and review**

* * *

It said his name was Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey.

Immediately, his mouth dropped and he was staring at the parchment in disbelief and surprise, Grypp looked up from the parchments in his hand and thoughtfully gazed at Harry's surprised face and cleared in throat in curiosity.

"Have you found something interesting Mr. Potter?" Harry quickly regained his composure and simply nodded at Grypp. "It says my name is Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey," he replied slowly, still in disbelief. Grypp's forehead crinkled, which was not that obvious. Obviously.

"To tell you the truth Mr. Po-Le Fey, I belive that the last Le Fey is still alive, although, we cannot contact him. He had vanished in 1980, which also happens to be the time you were born, though not the same month. I have a feeling that I know the exact reason why he had vanished but right now, we have lots of stuff to settle and would you please continue inspecting the parchment and please read it aloud to me," Grypp answered, a curious tint to his voice.

Harry breathed in deeeply before he began to read the information on the parchment aloud; He didn't wnat to call himself Sebastian until he had everything sort out.

**Name:** Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey

** Parents- **

**Mother:** Lady Lilian Anna-Maria Gaunt

** Father:** Lord Arturio Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey

**Statuses-**

Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey - **Pending**

Lady Lilian Anna-Maria Gaunt - **Dead**

Lord Arturio Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey - **Unknown**

**Vaults-**

Hi**gh Vaults:** -0001, -0002, -0003, -0004,

** The Important Vaults:** -0000- and +0000+

** Main Vault:** 345 and 156

**Artifacts and Creatures-**

**Magikal embroidment **

**Les Trois Chats Magiques**

** Dundee's Trolls **

**Ravenclaw's Rowe **

**Slytherin's Rowe **

**Gryffindor's Rowe**

** Hufflepuff's Rowe**

**Morgan's Reaper **

**Arthur's Sword **

**Mordred's Dagger **

**Lilith's armory **

**James Potter's family Grimoire**

** Lilith's Family Grimoire**

** Slytherin's Grimoire- **

**Ravenclaw's Grimoire**

** Hufflepuff's Book**

** Gryffindor's Diary**

** 5267 Items left unnamed**

**Inherited-**

** Slytherin- _Lord Arturio Le Fey_**

** Gryffindor- _The Hogwarts Hat_**

** Hufflepuff- _Lady Lilith Gaunt_ **

**Ravenclaw- _Helena Ravenclaw_**

**Mordred- _Mordred_**

** James Potter-_ James Potter_ **

**Dundee- _Peeves_ **

**Les Trois Chats Magiques- _Monsieur Delacour_**

** Titles-**

**Lord Potter**

** Lord Black**

** High Master Le Fey **

**Master Hufflepuff**

** Master Slytherin **

**Master Gryffindor**

** Master Ravenclaw**

**Lord Dundee **

**Lord Gaunt**

Harry stopped right there as it seems that he had alot of stuff including shops in Diagon Alley and Knockturn Alley; He stiill didn't know why The Hat and peeves' name show up but he would get to the end of this mystery.

"Very interesting information Mr. Le fey and I am sure that you are curious at to what most of them mean so I will explain it to you so please do not interrupt me," Grypp said before Harry could open his mouth.

Harry snapped his mouth shut and nodded his head in understanding; He sat back comfortably in the chair and began listeningattentively to Grypp.

"Let's start with the statuses which are pending. When pending is next to someone's name, it means that the Magic used on the parchment is confused about the person's identity. For example, your Real persona is Sebastian Le fey and your Magic has already registered that, yet you are behaving like Harry Potter so the Magic used is confused of which one is real and that needs to be sorted outbut its not the important yet. Your Mother's status is self-explanatory and your Father's status mean that either he's hiding himself and doesn't wnat to be found or he's purposefully blocking himself. Now, Mr. Le Fey I need to explain about your titles so please listen carefully," Grypp warned.

Harry nodded quickly and kept his mouth shut so that he may understand what sort of messed up life he had.


	5. Explanation in depth- Rewritten

**Explanation in Depth- Rewritten**

**Summary: ****Grypp explains to Harry his family history.**

**A/N: **I** realized that this chapter confused people loads so I decided to rewrite it so that readers can understand. If there are nay chapters which need rewriting just tell me in reviews of PM.**

* * *

Grypp sat up more comfortably in his chair before he started explaining everything to Harry .

"Lets start with The Potter Lordship. James Potter named you his heir. Even though he found out that he was not your father, he couldn't bear a child with your mother so when you were born he immediately used the Blood adoption ritual in order to trick everyone into thinking that you are his child, but what he didn't know was the those of the Le Fey line were the original creators of Blood Rituals and therefore your Magic would've easily reversed the Blood Ritual.

James Potter was very desperate to have a child that he even began poisoning your mother in order to get her to stay with him as he was the only one with the antidote which kept her alive. All of this was done with the help of Albus Dumbledore. Your mother knew that she would eventually succumb to the poisoning so she wrote to us explaining everything about her relationship with James and even her family background. She knew that she wouldn't be around long enough to explain everything to you but, she didn't know that your Father's Last name was Le Fey, therefore, she didn't know that the adoption could be reversed.

Your Mother was partially aware of who she really was. I say partially because although she knew that she was the Great-Great-Grand-daughter of Morfin Gaunt. She didn't know that she had cousin named Tom Marvolo Riddle A.K.A Lord Voldemort as Morfin ended up having another child called Melanie Gaunt who was younger than Merope. Please do not interrupt Mr. Le Fey, I am not finished." Grypp warned when he saw Harry's about to speak.

Harry's mouth snapped shut and he began shaking a bit; however, he listened to Grypp and thankfully remained quiet.

"The reason why Merope and your mother were not aware of each other was because Merope had died way long before she was born, probably forty years give or take a few years. Lady Doria Black, your partially paternal grandmother **( from James' side since he still Blood adopted Harry) **took your mother away as soon as she was born. James Potter and Sirius Black, your godfather never knew that you were both related to each other however distantly it may be."Grypp explained slowly.

Harry bit his lip but otherwise nodded and cleared his throat, waiting for Grypp continue.

"Next is the Hufflepuff Mastership. The reason why your were given this Mastership is because your mother's father Harfang Longbottom was descended from Helga Hufflepuff, also Druella Black (nee Rosier) was also related to you from the Ritual. The Ritual can be reversed but you would still be related to James Potters' people as some of his blood will still be inside of you. Druella Black was the first Hufflepuff in the Black Family and only her offspring had the Genes. It was explained the Hufflepuff left some sort of embroilment in Hogwarts and Druella Black just happened to stumble upon it. It was discovered that Hufflepuff had sealed some of her blood inside it when a Seer prophesied that she would have no offspring in the future. That is the only reason why we believe she was given the Hufflepuff Mastership.

I do want to get all of this over with Mr. Le Fey, but I believe that you should get some rest, we have made some accommodations for you here as it will be very important that you will not fall into the hands of Albus Dumbledore once more. Please follow me," Grypp said before he got up off the couch and motioned for Harry to follow him.

Harry got up and his mind was in a daze, all this new information was mind-blowing; he really needed some rest because he was starting to get tired.

Tomorrow is yet another day after all.

As he lay upon his bed in the room that the Goblin's provided, he thought of all the important information that had been kept from him for so long and all he felt was anger then sadness.

Can't anything go right with him?

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for ending it here, but since I had already written the chapters, I couldn't change up much. Hopefully, this chapter is a lot less confusing.**


	6. Of Slytherins in my dream

**Summary:** Harry's **magic is trying to tell him something but what is it?**

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, I do not have a computer anymore so am using my tablet. Sorry for short chapter.**

* * *

Harry lay upon the bed in the private room somewhere in Gringotts and began mulling over the new information he had just been told, he thought to himself that he had been controlled so much by Dumbledore that everything he ever did was not his choice.

Its been a really confusing day and instead of wanting to figure out the information he had just received, he decided to just get some sleep, Circe knew he damn well needed it, with that thought in mind, he fell into a very weird dream where he sees himself lying on an unknown bed with an unknown Slytherin boy.

Strangely, the thought of himself with a Slytherin male didn`t disgust him one bit, with that in mind, he enjoyed his first warm dream.

* * *

**Blaise's P.O.V**

As soon as Harry left, Dumbledore excused himself from the Staffs table and left. Everyone in the Snake house were hiding matching smirks behind their hands and Blaise could hear Draco cackling beneath his breath while he himself was still smiling softly.

He then looked up at the Staff table and his eyes connected to Professor Snape's who motioned his head towards the Great Hall and he distinctively nodded and turned around to Draco.

"Professor Snape wants us to go to our Common room now," he murmured softly into the blonde's ear.

Draco nodded and passed the message to everyone else. As one, the Snakes stood up and left the Great Hall, aware of all the eyes following them. Before they all disappeared, he noticed Draco turn around and send a small smile towards the Ravenclaw table and by the grin on his face, Blaise knew the boy had responded as well.

He felt happy that Draco had finally opened up himself to someone else instead of wallowing alone with Crabbe and Goyle who were not much of an intelligent company.

When they all arrived in the Common room, Snape was there waiting on them with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Good evening, Professor Snape," They said as one.

Snape inclined his head in greeting before getting straight to the point of why they were there.

"I am positive that all of you have heard and saw what transpired between Potter and Dumbledore-" he received nods and murmured confirmations, "I believe that its safe to say the Potter has just told Dumbledore that he would no longer be his obedient little House Elf and by the look on the coot's face, he realised that he pawn has just broken away from his machinations. I am asking all of you to help the boy out as much as you can if or when he ever returns. I do not believe that it may be wise to be an enemy of the boy. I felt bits of his suppressed Magid and I think its safe to see that the little bit I felt was the strongest I have ever come in contact with."

As soon as he had finished speakimg, murmurs began around the group and everypne came to the startling realization that Harry Potter, Golden Boy of Gryffindor may be even stronger than their Lord even with a trickle of his Magic exposed. It caused shudders to wrack through their bodies and began to revaluate just where they should really stand in the upcoming war, no one was fooled even for a moment that a war wasn't coming. They all knew they couldn't Owl their parents yet as their Lord would be informed immediately.

Their thoughts came to a halt when they reealized that everything was about to get more complicated.

Blaise, on the other hand was smiling inwardly and he could practically feel the excited vibrations encompassing his body when he realized that Harry would be his by the end of this and that he was practically the luckiest bloke in all of England. He wasn't as nervous as everyone else because unlike them, he was and would remain Neutral until told otherwise by Harry.

Sleep was gonna be hard for him to do tonight because of the excitement bubbling in his chest. He could practically feel the change in the atmosphere.

All because of one Harry James Potter.

**End of Blaise's P.O.V**

* * *

Shuffling and groaning was heard in the beautifully decorated room where one Harry James Potter slept. You would think that he was in pain with the amount of groaning and grunting he was doing but that was not the case, if you actually cared to listen, you could hear the soft moans escaping his mouth and the bucking of his hips.

If you're wondering whats going on, its very simple, he's dreaming. I bet you're wondering what he's dreaming about and to give you a hint, it involves a certain Slytherin who's eyes were like the loveliest dark chocolate.

He was imagining the warm, hot mouth around his member, he was so close so climaxing, so so close before the Slytherin's head snapped up and looked him in the eyes and said.

'_You won't reach completion until you'ver earned the right for my mind, heart, soul and body.'_

As soon as those words were said, Harry bolted up in his bed and he was panting harshly.

"I've got to find out who he is," he murmured before falling back on his bed, trying to go back to sleep but failing instantly.

* * *

Notes:

So I have decided to get back in the writing business since I got a tablet. This will have to do until I get a computer. Sorry for short chapter.


	7. Strange Vault and Creatures and tattoos

**Strange Vault and Weird Creatures and tattoos**

**A/N: Yeah I know, It took a while but at least I updated right? I still have to update all the other stories so bare with me, please enjoy and Review.**

* * *

Morning came quickly after that for Harry who was already up by four A.M and he decided to go to his Vault to get some money so that he could get a well over due makeover, after that, he would visit Grypp again to learn more about his inheritance.

Getting dressed quickly after taking a shower and brushing his teeth, he picked up the sandwiches which appeared on the dresser and the bottle of juice and quickly ate before washing his hands and leaving the room and he was heading towards the counter when a Goblin approached him.

"Mr. Le Fey, I have been given the task of taking you to whichever of your Vaults as Master Grypp fore told that you would want to collect some money. My name is Yeezy," said a cheery looking goblin.

Harry looked at him in surprise, I mean when does a Goblin behave cheery? Well, back to the matter at hand, he nodded at Yeezy and gestured him to lead the way which he did.

Harry followed the Goblin until they reached the usual cart to go down to his Vault, but instead of stepping inside it, Yeezy turned around towards him.

"Please state which Vault you would like to go to, Mr. Le Fey."

Harry blinked owlishly before answering, "Take me to the Potter Vault please."

"Normally I would have taken you to your trust Vault as you are not yet seventeen, but you are to be emancipated today so we will make an exception. Don't worry, Master Grypp will explain the nature of your emancipation," Yeezy stated.

Harry nodded dumbly and shrugged, his day was getting more interesting.

Once again, instead of stepping into the cart, Yeezy just pushed it to the side using some kind of Magic and a door appeared.

"Main Potter Family Vault."

Instantly, the door opened and Yeezy stepped inside, expecting Harry to follow which he did and as soon as he turned around, the door closed then after five seconds, it opened and Yeezy stepped out along with Harry.

In front of them was a large Vault which was decorated in Runes of all size and shapes.

"Just step in front of the Vault, Mr. Le Fey," Yeezy instructed.

Harry hesitated before he walked forward until he was directly in front of the Vault.

In front of his face, the Runes glowed and a blast of Magic attacked him and it began fighting with his Magic until it vanished immediately.

Harry blinked dazedly and gasped when instead of opening, the Runes on the Vault turned into chains and locked the Vault even tighter.

"**You are not of Potter descent! Please state the name of Parents to gain entry!"**

Harry's eyes widened and he looked at Yeezy whose eyes were wide opened.

"Uhh.. James Potter blood adopted me and my mother's name is Lily Potter," He murmured.

"**Blood Adoption. Please hold."**

Harry began nervously fiddling with the hem of his shirt and he looked at Yeezy who was sweating and dabbing his face with some kind of rag before he turned back around when the Runes on the door began to glow.

"**Item found! James Charlus Potter! Adoption of Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey, also only Heir to Potter Vaults. Access Granted!"**

Both Harry and Yeezy breathed deeply in relief when they saw the chains disappearing form the Vault before it slammed open.

"**Only Potter Heir allowed!"**

Harry breathed deeply once more before entering the Vault where it warped around him and he closed his eyes in relief as nothing happened; He then walked towards the large chest in the middle of the room marked **'GOLD' **and as he approached it, a silver bag appeared on it and he picked it up and opened it before hurriedly closing it when it began pulling his face inside it.

He began erratically breathing in fear before he glimpsed a note on the chest.

'**Open Chest then point bag at it and open.'**

Harry did as was asked and then watched in amazement as all the Gold in the chest was sucked into the bag; He stood there was half an hour before he saw the bag glow with words

'**To speed up say Faster and to slow down say Slower.'**

He groaned then said **'Faster'** then watched as all the coins went into the bag with more speed than it began with and five minutes later, the entire chest was empty.

He then did the same thing with the chests marked **'Sickles'** and **'Knuts.'** Sighing in happiness, he then began walking around the room until he came upon a long class dome with a dozen eggs inside.

He walked closer and began reading the inscriptions.

**1: Abraxan- A breed of winged horse; the Abraxan is a gigantic, extremely powerful Palomino. They drink only single malt whisky and require "forceful handling."**

**2: Augurey (Irish Phoenix) - Thin and mournful-looking bird somewhat resembling a vulture, greenish-black in color. Normally remaining hidden in its nest in brambles and thorns, flying only in heavy rain, the feathers of the Augurey repel ink. Its distinctive cry was once thought to be a death omen, but it is now known that the Augurey's cry foretells rain. The Augurey eats insects and fairies. **

**3: Basilisk (The King of Serpents) - A wizard-bred Dark creature of enormous power, this extremely poisonous giant serpent (up to 50 feet in length) is brilliant green in color with long thin saber-like fangs and bulbous yellow eyes. A basilisk can live for at least 900 years given an adequate food supply, and as it can eat most vertebrates (including humans), this is not difficult to achieve. The male can be distinguished from the female by the scarlet plume on its head, but basilisks are usually magically rather than normally bred. **

**4: Chimaera- A vicious, bloodthirsty creature with a lion's head, a goat's body, and a dragon's tail. **

**5: Cockatrice- A combination of a rooster and a dragon or snake. **_**The legendary creature called the cockatrice is actually almost a twin of the basilisk. Some of the characteristics of the basilisk, such as the ability to turn people into stone with a glance. Some medieval bestiaries say that the weasel is the only animal which is immune to its petrifying stare.**_

_**6: **_**Kelpie: A carnivorous, shape-shifting creature. **_**The kelpie is a shape-shifting horse which haunts the lochs and rivers. A kelpie looks like a lost pony with a perpetually dripping mane. According to some legends, the kelpie will lure humans into the water to kill and eat them.**_

Harry's eyes widened at the kind of eggs in the room and wondered how the Potters' even managed to obtain them. You would think that these creatures were in the Slytherin Vault. Nevertheless, he continued.

**7: Fwooper: African bird with brightly-colored feathers. An Fwooper's song will drive the listener insane.**

**8: Griffin- Strange creature with the front body of an eagle and hindquarters of a lion. Griffins are used to guard treasure.**

**9: Grim (Barghest) - The Grim is a ghostly image of a large dog-like beast; seeing one portends death.**

**10: Lethifold (living shroud) - This dangerous beast resembles a half-inch thick black cloak which moves along the ground at night, hunting its prey. It attacks sleeping humans, smothers them, and then digests them, all in their bed, leaving no trace at all. The only known defense against a lethifold is a Patronus Charm.**

**11: Manticore- A sentient creature, capable of intelligent speech but not classified as a being due to its violent tendencies, a manticore has a human-like head, a lion's body, and the tail of a scorpion. The tail secretes a venom that is instantly fatal to a victim of its sting. A manticore's skin repels virtually all known charms, so it is extremely difficult to subdue by magic.**

**12: Nundu- Considered by many to be the most dangerous beast in existence, the nundu is a gigantic leopard whose breath carries disease and death. **

Harry's eyes widened once more at all the dangerous creatures in the room before he began laughing quietly, oh he sure is going to take some of them. Although, he was a bit surprised that they appeared in eggs.

Stretching slightly, he then watched as words covered the tank and reading them slowly, a large smile crossed his face.

"**Note: All creatures in this dome are full grown and were only reverted to egg cages for safety purposes, these creatures can be released by focusing a bit of magic in the egg cage."**

"Well, if it isn't my lucky day," Harry mused softly. "I want some of these creatures"

Immediately, a small cage appeared on top of the dome and Harry grabbed it then read the note on it.

"**Note: State whichever creature you want inside this cage and it will appear inside."**

Grinning largely, he began stating the creature he wanted inside the cage.

"Nundu, Lethifold, Fwooper, Augurey, Kelpie and Cockatrice."

One by one, the cage began filling with the named eggs and as soon as Harry finished, the cage glowed and floated in the air before it dove towards his chest were it turned into a large black tattoo cage with the creatures from the egg cage inside snarling.

Sure, he could have taken the Basilisk and Griffin and even the Manticore but he rather take the ones he just mentioned.

"Today really is turning out to be a really wonderful day," Harry mused.

"For you that is," spoke a shrill voice.

Harry's eyes widened and he looked all around him to locate the voice but he couldn't find it. "Show yourself," he commanded without realizing it.

Shrill laughter fill the room before a skeletal looking woman with floor length black hair appeared, she was dressed in a tattered white dressed and was also barefoot, her skin was tinged green and she was walking towards him slowly of which he began walking backwards quickly.

He wasn't gonna die today, hmm mmm.

"What are you?" he asked suspiciously.

The woman laughed shrilly before replying, "My name is Lin and I'm a Banshee and I now belong to you as you are the last descendent of the Potter Line which has entered this Vault in years."

Harry's face screwed up in disgust momentarily before shrugging and stopped his descent backwards.

"How fun. Well I can't just walked around with you," he stated.

She smirked before she began screaming so loud that he was sure he was gonna die but the weird thing was that he wasn't hearing anything as if he was deaf when Lin turned into a black mist and attacked him before disappearing quickly only for tattoos to appear at each side of his mouth which looked like sound waves. They glowed brightly before stopping.

"How weird," he said with a shudder.

He then decided to leave the Vault before anything else happened to him, as he was about to leave, a vial of potions appeared in front of him before they disappeared inside his silver bag.

Shrugging slightly, he walked out of the Vault only for it to close behind him loudly and the Runes glowed brightly before stopping.

"I assume that you are ready," Yeezy stated.

Harry nodded anyway and followed the Goblin back towards the door.

"If this wasn't interesting then I don't know what interesting is.

* * *

**A/N: Read and Review. It took a while to update but I felt in the mood so I did it.**


	8. My own Secret Service

**My own Secret Service**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to continue, I wanted to discontinue all my stories but every time I check my Hotmail, people are following and favorite my stories so I decided to continue updating and with longer chapters, hope you guys like this chapter. Please Read and Review.**

* * *

The door disappeared and appeared inside a bright, nice furnished room and both Harry and Yeezy stepped out. "The door always ends up here once our client is finished with his/her business," Yeezy explained before Harry could ask.

Harry nodded in understanding before smiling at Yeezy and replying,"Thank you for helping me, Yeezy."

Yeezy nodded his head in acknowledgement before he beckoned for Harry to follow him which he did and they both ended up about at a hallway which overlooked the entrance to the bank. Bowing at Harry who bowed back, Yeezy sharply turned around left Harry to his business.

'_Time for a makeover,'_ he thought.

Briskly walking towards the Entrance/Exit of Gringotts, Harry didn't need to turn around to know all eyes were on him, he ignored every single one of them and nodded at the Goblins at the door who nodded back and stepped out of Gringotts and into the Alley.

He didn't have a cloak and he frankly didn't need it, he wasn't going to hide himself from anyone and anything. The first place he decided to visit was Knockturn Alley.

He smirked when news of it got back to Dumbledore, oh, what he wouldn't give to see the look on the Old Codger's face and the Codger would then proclaim to the world that the Boy-Who-Lived was going dark and frankly he didn't give one fuck, not one.

He walked briskly to Knockturn to avoid all the starstruck Wizards and Witches who would stop for pictures or autographs. He didn't want to waste time doing insignificant things like that.

As he neared the Alley, he could see people going wide eyed at him and some even muttering that he was finally going dark and he just rolled his eyes at them and finally stepped into the Alley where he was also met with wide eyed stares.

"Maybe you should all watch where the fuck you're going instead of staring at me like I'm some sort of spy for the Ministry. Mind your own fucking business because I'm not minding yours. If I buy anything Illegal here then its my business not yours. We all hate the Ministry and Dumbledore so there's not reason to stare at me like I'm a tattletale," He said, speaking loudly to everyone. Right in this Alley, he was making everyone know that Dumbledore no longer ruled his life and while he really didn't care whether he was Dark or Light, they would interpret his words for him joining the Dark.

"Good to see you finally pulled your head out of Dumbledore's arse, Potter," someone cackled.

People began clapping and cheering at him before resuming their business now that they knew he was one of them. They didn't need to question if he was telling the truth or not because once spoken spoke loudly in the Alley, its Magic would surround them to make sure that their words don't hold any double meaning which can hurt the people in it. It was a good defense along with the other ward which completely blocked Light Wizards from entering. Every Wizard and Witch know that there is a Knockturn Alley but they simply couldn't access it, they could watch from afar but not enter, not even Dumbledore, as powerful as he is cannot enter it.

Harry breathed deeply before he began exploring the Alley.

Everywhere he went, he could see dozens upon dozens of Illegal stuff like Muggle body parts and he swore that he even saw a Dementor sucking the soul of some bum in an alcove.

After half an hour of walking he came upon a dark blue store with no name and he just shrugged and entered, it may turn out to be interesting and boy was he right. Inside was painted a dark red color with Runes etched into the walls intricately. Rows upon rows of shelves lined the walls with all sorts of potions of every color lining the wall. In the middle of the room was a dark purple chair which also has Runes upon it. Standing right next to the chair was a teenage looking girl who had straight, long black hair with Runes etched all all over he skin in diamond form. They looked light blue and were glowing on her skin brightly and on her face was a welcoming smile.

"Hello, my name is Rune and welcome to Galore. At my shop, I specialize in the reforming of people's bodies by using Potions with Runes as important bases. I also swear on my Magic that I will not harm, torture or bind you in anyway to me or anyone else."

A bright Blue light surrounded her before disappearing.

"If you would explain to me why you require my services then I will get right to it. While you are at it, please sit in the chair next to me," she asked softly.

Harry eyed her suspiciously and cautiously approached her and sat down into the chair.

Immediately, a mirror appeared in front of him and what he saw inside made him gasp. His facial structure and bodily structure changed dramatically. His hair was a startling white color which ended at his knees and it was bone straight. His eyes had absolutely no color at all expect for the standard white without any pupil at all. His lips looked red and plump and his fore head was unmarked. The tattoo was still there which held Lin and upon the left side of his face was covered in very dark Runes which were intricately curved and looked somewhat like tribal tattoos.

He then looked down at his body which held no clothing at all to see defined abs and along with the tattoos already there, he noticed that the animals in the cage were now moving around and were lying next to each other. What really surprised him were the medium sized circles on all six of his abs which were black in color with white outlines.

"Well, I certainly wasn't expecting that," Rune murmured in bewilderment.

Harry looked at her in question.

"This mirror shows the true form of people who are either Illegal Blood Adopted or under Illegal Glamours placed on them by someone without permission to do it. It looks like your case of an Illegal Blood Adoption. If you wish to remove it then tell me, if not then I can do a makeover on your current appearance."

Harry nodded then finally looked at her in the mirror and couldn't help the gasp that left his lips. Rune was also naked and her entire form was covered in Runes but what really surprised him was the fact that she wasn't human. She looked like some type of ice blue creature with dark blue diamonds surrounding her privates and a trail of diamonds went down towards her private part.

"The mirror also reveals the species of person unless the person is too strong for the mirror to uncover it which happens to be your case, sir."

Although Harry was curious about what she was, it wasn't any of his business to ask either way and the grateful look she was giving him solidified his thought that she didn't want to reveal it either.

"I think that I would rather you remove the blood adoption," Harry stated.

Rune nodded warmly as if she was expecting it and she opened her hand then closed it then opened again and a bright green colored potion was sitting in her hand of which she uncovered without any movement whatsoever, she then held it out for him and he took it hesitantly before putting at his mouth then tipping the contents in.

He closed his eyes and waited for the pain to come but it didn't. He then opened his eyes and looked at Rune who was looking at him in shock and then she gulped audibly before summoning another potion the same color and held it out to him, he was about to uncover it but she told him to stop.

"Focus your Magic onto the bottle and while doing it, give the potion permission to work on your body as means to help you," she instructed softly.

Harry nodded and was about to use his wand when she told him to use his Magic without it; He bit his lip hesitantly before summoning his Magic was came to him at once.

He was shocked at how fast he got it and then he focused his Magic towards the potion of which it surrounded and began turning the potion a dark red color before he began speaking.

"I give this potion the permission to alter my body as it was supposed to as it will help me to achieve my goals," he said loudly.

Both the potion and his Magic vibrated and before his eyes, the potion broke then disappeared and his Magic attacked him body and an ear splitting scream came from his lips and before he blacked out, he felt warmth surrounding him from his Magic itself.

**XxX 30 minutes later XxX**

He woke up with more energy than he ever had and feeling way more lighter than before. He blinked his eyes open slowly before looking around at where he was only to spot Rune off to the side looking at her shelves curiously.

"Uhh... W-what happened," he asked softly, not noticing how deep his voice had gotten.

Rune turned towards him in surprise and barely concealed curiosity before advancing towards him calmly with a small smile on her face.

"It seems that your Magic still rejected the potion after you gave it permission and instead it removed the Blood Adoption itself and after your body began changing a large blast of Magic just exploded from your body and floated out of the room and towards the Alley. Before it left, It attacked my potions and upgraded them so much that their effects are multiplied even more than they would have. I then went out into the Alley and was surprised when I saw it looking much cleaner and brighter than it ever had. Apparently, all the stores began changing and now they all look much brighter and the articles and ingredients inside them had also changed to that of better quality and when people were asking about the changes, I told them that it was you.

before you begin complaining, I think it was best that I told them because now all of them put a notice outside their shops that Harry will be given things from their stores for free because of how much his Magic helped them become better. The most notable difference is the fact that all the horrible disfigured Patrons of the Alley suddenly became 'Normal' looking and the few squibs that were around had their Magic unlocked.

I think its safe to safe to say you are now the talk of the Alley and everyone's number 1 Patron. You must really be powerful for something like this to happen, it sorta reminds me of a man named Lord Arturio, his Magic was like yours but only more intensely powerful. You even look strikingly like him and I would bet all my galleons that you're his son. Everyone in the Alley is familiar with him and its safe to say that you practically own the Alley now and is now privileged to everything inside. Lucky you," Rune said, a large smile on her face.

Harry just blinked and breathed deeply before replying, "How much do I owe you though?"

Rune laughed loudly before she answered, "Everyone in the Alley is now giving you everything free including me, plus, I really didn't do much except triggering your transformation with my potion."

Harry bit his lip in surprise before breathing deeply once more and then he stood up from the chair and wished Rune a good day before leaving, not realizing that his clothes had disappeared and tendrils of his Magic surrounded his Privates and formed into some kind of pants with real chains dangling intricately around it.

He really was oblivious at some things.

Once stepping outside, everyone's eyes turned towards him and they briefly looked towards his waist before turning back towards his face. As one, they all bowed to him and all turned their ones upon him and as one began loudly repeating the same phrase.

**"We, the patrons of Knockturn Alley hereby give total control of said Alley to the Heir of Lord Arturio Le Fey and also place our trust upon him to keep the Alley safe and make it better than it originally was, so mote it be!" **their wands glowed a bright blue color and all the Magic from them and which originally made up Knockturn Alley surrounded him and he felt his core grow bigger and then he felt as if a chain was destroyed and he felt all the animals inside the cage on his chest suddenly leap out and surrounded him.

They all bowed to him, ignoring the terrified gasps of the people and then they stood as one and slowly moved towards him and began licking and sniffing his body and before his eyes, he watched as they all disappeared in each of the circles on his abs and he gasped at the tingling sensation.

When everything was finished, he looked at everyone who had looks of terrified respect and awe on their faces before they once more bowed at him. Before he could move, a thick book appeared in his hand with the title '**Knockturn's Information guide.' **He wished that the book had appeared in one of his vaults instead of carrying it around in his arms and before his eyes, the book disappeared without a sound.

"What a day!" he murmured and he received nods from everyone before they resumed their business with awed looks still on their faces.

Har-no.. He was now a new person and he will and should call himself by his true name which is Sebastian.

Sebastian decided to get some more clothes and he asked a Wizard where the best clothing shop was and he happily pointed him towards the very large store which was painted a deep green color and had the sign **'Wiz's Clothing,' **upon it and he began his trek towards it, not once realizing that he didn't have his wan upon him until he was in front of a Wand store.

Entering the store calmly, he was greeted by a middle aged Witch with a teenage boy standing next to her and both of them were grinning at him and immediately began measuring him and picking out all sort of robes without him stating what he wanted, besides, the colors they were choosing were to his liking.

He looked around the store and noticed that Half of the store had Wizarding clothes of which the section was painted a beautiful lilac color and the other section was painted a deep orange color which was filled with Muggle clothing. He raised his eyebrows in surprise but didn't say anything.

**xXx 1 hour later xXx**

"Finished!" the lady and boy shouted which woke up Sebastian who had rested his eyes a bit.

When his eyes landed on all the bags filled to the brim with clothes all around him, his eyes nearly popped out of his head and he swallowed heavily then asked, "How much did they come up to?"

They both looked at him with wide eyes then began laughing before ushering him forward. "No Payment for you! Everything is free for you!" They shouted before they both shrinked all the bags and placed them in his hands.

The boy held up a white dress shirt for him and he raised an eyebrow and took it from him and held it in his hands curiously before the boy motioned towards his chest with a blush and that was when he noticed the pants and the fact that his upper body was bare and he bit his lower lip with a blush then quickly put the shirt on which hugged his body rather deliciously.

The woman handed him a pare of white stylish boots which felt soft to the touch and he put them on.

"These boots were made from Acromantula web," they murmured.

he nodded then placed the bags in his pocket before thanking both the woman and the boy who both introduced themselves as they should have done as soon as he came in.

"My name is Izabel," the woman said, a large smile on her face.

"My name is William and she's my Mum," he said while grinning.

They both giggled and Sebastian smiled at them both which caused Izabel to giggle and William to blush hotly while biting his lips softly causing them to become even more plump and swollen than they were before.

Why Sebastian noticed this he wasn't sure but he found himself licking his lips slowly and Izabel's eyes grew wide and she immediately scuttled back to the back of the shop leaving both Sebastian and William alone together.

"You have very beautiful lips," Sebastian murmured while walking calmly towards William who blushed even more.

"T-thank you," William stuttered.

Sebastian now stood in front of William who was looking anywhere but him; He softly grasped William's cheeks and leaned towards him and planted a soft yet demanding kiss upon his lips which caused William to moan softly and grasped the back of Sebastian's neck to bring him closer towards himself.

Sebastian was taller than William; He was 6'0 while William was 5'7.

Even though Sebastian knew that William wasn't the boy from his dreams, kissing him felt very good.

Sebastian conquered William's plump lips and bit them softly before soothing them with his tongue; He lifted William up by his arse and began kneading them which caused William to moan into his mouth deliciously.

Sebastian removed his mouth from William's. "I want you," he murmured.

William moaned the turned his head towards a door which was located at the back of the Muggle clothing section which people would normally miss.

Sebastian smirked grasped William's arse tightly and began walking towards the room while William began placing butterfly kisses along his neck and sucking hickies on his collar.

This is gonna be pleasurable.

* * *

**A/N: If you want me to continue Sebastian and Williams little scene then review and tell me, if you don't want them to do it at all then also review and tell me. Please Read and Review. You guys deserve this kinda long chapter :).**


	9. A Bit of Loving

**A bit of loving**

**Summary: A taste of William.**

**A/N: I've decided to update one story at a time, so as soon as this one is finished, I will move on to another. I also decided to do the Sebastian/William scene in this one .**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of the characters.**

**I WANT TO MAKE IT A THREESOME BETWEEN SEBASTIAN/WILLIAM/BLAISE, you guys tell me if you want this by saying YES in your reviews.**

* * *

Sebastian distractedly opened the door and then slammed it shut behind him when he entered the beautifully painted room with William grinding down on him causing him to moan softly; He then gently laid William down on the large bed and unfurled said boy's legs from around him.

"How old are you?" Sebastian asked breathlessly.

William groaned and tightened his arms around Sebastian's neck before he replied, "Turned Nineteen yesterday."

Sebastian smirked inwardly, he was gonna top someone who was much older than he was, how delicious; He himself was only Fifteen years.

He then quickly undressed both him and William then lifted both of William's legs over his shoulder giving himself a wonderful view of William's pucker.

He wasn't going to take up too much time doing this, but he was going to make it memorable for William who looked at him while sucking on his bottom lips, teasing him if the smirk on his lips was anything to go by.

"Yeah... You want his don't you? You want to feel me all over, William?" Sebastian growled, circling William's pucker teasingly eliciting a moan from said man.

"Y-yeah... I want all of you," William stuttered, moaning loudly when Sebastian's finger breached his sphincter.

Smirking down at the man, Sebastian began fingering William slowly before pushing in another finger, scissoring William's hole slowly.

"Please... Faster," William groaned wantonly.

Sebastian laughed and thrust another finger inside William causing him to arch his back off the bed; He then lifted William's hips with his other hand and thrust his fingers deeper into the now stretched hole until William was begging him to fill him up.

"My Pleasure," He hissed.

He then spit in his hand and used it to lube up his member where he placed at William's pucker and began teasing the rim causing William to whimper loudly.

"Please! No more teasing! Put it in me, please!" William whimpered.

"Hmm."

Sebastian slowly pushed the tip of his member inside William and said man arched up and wrapped his legs around Sebastian's neck and pushed down all the way on Sebastian's member causing them both to moan out loud and for Sebastian to try and restrain himself from brutally pounding into William's tight heat.

Groaning slightly, William urged Sebastian to move of which said person complied eagerly. William began biting his lip to keep in the array of moans that threatened to leave his mouth and Sebastian was groaning and panting while thrusting inside him.

"You're so tight, William! Gosh, you feel so good around me!" Sebastian groaned.

He began pounding William's hole even faster and harder than he was before, he even raised William's hips so that his member would go deeper inside said man.

"Give me more! I-Is that the best you can do?!" William moaned.

Sebastian growled and began thrusting harder into William of which the bed they were on began to shake and move with Sebastian's thrusting and slamming into the wall; He unfurled William's legs from his neck and pushed them into his chest so that he could watch his member disappeared inside William with each thrust of his hips.

"Shit! So...Good! Tighten around me, William! Ohh... Fuck! So beautiful and tight!" Sebastian roared, thrusting faster inside William.

"Hmm. Oh...Oh... I'm gonna cum!" William screeched before spurts of cum splashed onto his chest from his untouched member.

Sebastian bit his lip when William tightened around him before he thrust twice more then pulled out his cock from William's tunnel and emptied his seed on said man's stomach.

"Shit! That was so good," Sebastian panted before falling on top of William's chest of which said man wrapped his arms around him.

"Agreed."

He wanted to lay here longer but he had important business to attend to before Dumbledore tried to ruin his plans.

"I got to go now. I have important business to attend to," Sebastian explained before he got up off William and cleaned himself with a spell and redressed; He looked at William to see him bit his lip and him and then he nodded in understanding, although Sebastian didn't miss the hurt flashing in his eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry if I'm hurting you right now but I really can't focus on a relationship right now," He explained softly.

"I U-understand," William whispered before turning his head away from Sebastian who sighed then placed a small kiss on William's cheek.

"Yeah."

He then turned towards the exit and walked up to the door, before he opened it, h turned around to see William staring at him in want and he gave him a small apologetic smile before he left.

He had more important things to do after all.

* * *

**Slytherin Common Rooms**

Blaise watched on amused as Draco struggled to write a simple love letter to his Ravenclaw sweetheart, it was funny really.

"Argh... Blaise, help me. I don't know what to write without sounding like an arsehole or stupid," Draco whined, throwing his quill at the wall next to Blaise's head.

Blaise chuckled and easily brushed off the gaze that Draco sent him. "Just tell him to his face, what's the use of skirting around it by writing a love letter? Its better with face to face contact," He responded calmly.

Draco huffed and glared at him.

"What's the use in doing that! I'm Draco Malfoy for crying out loud, Blaise. I bet he hates my guts already."

Blaise rolled his eyes in amusement before replying, "Okay, you do have a point. I believe that you should send him simple letters to woo him without revealing your identity so that if he's interested then when you two finally meet, he wouldn't reject you based on what everyone thinks but at what he gathered for himself."

Draco gaped at him before saying, "At least that makes some sense. Now I understand why You're my best friend."

"I feel so loved," He said sarcastically.

Draco just rolled his eyes at him before pulling out a new parchment and quill and began to write away.

"Lovesick fool," Blaise muttered.

"So are you," Draco replied without turning around or stopping his writing.

* * *

**Snape's P.O.V**

Severus smirked then poured himself some scotch, life sure was becoming interesting; He had already put the memory of Potter's outburst with Dumbledore in a bottle and sent it to the Dark Lord and Lucius Malfoy.

"A change is about to come," He murmured. For good or bad, he wasn't going to be caught in the middle of anything, he was going to be on the winning side for certain. Whether it be with Dumbledore (Which doesn't seem to be possible), The Dark Lord (Maybe) or Harry Potter (Odds are with the boy.)

* * *

**Dumbledore' P.O.V**

"That blasted boy just had to embarrass me in front of the entire school and accuse him of manipulating his life! Sure, I did do it but it was for his own good. Just wait until he comes back here, I will deal with him efficiently," He muttered darkly.

He was unaware of the piercing stare of his Phoenix who was already attempting to break their bond without the fool noticing.

Fawkes was a creature of the Light, After all, and he served no Dark Wizard or Witch.

* * *

**Sebastian's P.O.V**

After he had left Wiz's dozens of bags shrunk in his pocket, he decided to go back to Gringotts to see if he had any seats on the Wizenmagot, it was something that has been bothering him for a while, The name Potter was very old and there ought to be seats for it. He wasn't even going to be angry if he found out that it was one of Dumbledore's schemes, everything was Dumbledore's fault after all.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to end it here, Its a bad way to end but I just wanted to update or I doubt I would do it anytime soon, I know not many people are interested in my stories but her, I do try right. Please Review.**


	10. First Impressions

**First Impressions**

**Summary: Really, Dumbledore, really? Is there anything the man isn't involved in?**

**A/N: I'm sorry about the last chapter, it was short and if I didn't put it up then I doubt that i would've updated.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters.**

**N.B: I HAVE DECIDED NOT TO DO THE THREESOME, WILLIAM IS REALLY NOT IMPORTANT IN THIS STORY BUT I MAY WRITE AN OMC STORY AFTER I FINISH ALL MY STORIES.**

* * *

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at the hag who was beckoning him towards her; He shrugged then slowly began approaching her. He wasn't afraid of some hag in the Alley of which he now actually owned... That reminds him that he had to read the manual before he even forgot.

"Master," She wheezed softly.

Sebastian nodded at her impatiently.

"I have elsewhere to be so if you could explain to me why you are in need of my attention."

The hag coughed then put her hand inside her tattered robes and pulled out a small, old looking box and held it out for him. "This was given to me by your father before he disappeared, Master," She explained respectfully, her hand shaking a bit.

Sebastian blanched and breathed in deeply before extending his hand and slowly took the box out of her hand and looked at it in wonder before delicately placing it in his pocket.

"T-Thank you," He responded softly.

The hag bowed lowly at him in respect before entering her shop which looked like it sold custom trunks.

Sebastian composed himself before he briskly walked out of the Alley while nodding at its patrons before he headed towards Gringotts where he encountered someone who he doubted had ever left his shop before.

Mr. Ollivander.

"Mr. Potter, or should I say Master Le Fey. I am sorry for delaying you but I am afraid that I have an urgent matter of which I need to speak to you immediately. If you would please follow me back to my shop," The old WandMaker stated politely before beckoning a very curious Sebastian towards his shop.

After closing the door behind him, he sat down on one of the chairs by the window and waited for the ancient WandMaker to stop muttering to himself.

Ollivander kept shooting glances his way before finally breaking from his little muttering session.

"It seems that your Phoenix Wand wishes to renounce you as its owner, Mr. Le Fey. I have been alerted a week ago and have had no way of contacting you as all my owls towards you came back with my letter unopened," The man explained with a curious glint to his eyes.

Sebastian rolled his eyes inwardly, trust Dumbledore to do this with something so important.

"I need you to give me your wand, Mr. Le Fey and you need to construct one for yourself as all my other wands are currently rejecting you," Ollivander continued.

Sebastian sighed in annoyance.

"Can anything ever go right for me."

He didn't phrase it as a question but Ollivander answered anyway.

"I'm afraid that you are far from the average Wizard, Mr. Le Fey."

Not deeming Ollivander's statement a response, he pulled the wand out of his pocket and gave it to Ollivander without any care whatsoever. It was not his anymore.

Ollivander waved his wand over it and lilac sparks shot from Sebastian's old wand before it disappeared from Ollivander's hand.

"If you would please spread your Magic around the room to search for your Wand ingredients then that would speed up the process," Ollivander guided.

Sebastian closed his eyes and was about to spread his Magic out when Ollivander's panicked voice called out to him.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Le Fey but it seems that nothing in my shop had chosen to be bound to you," He whispered, his voice sounding shaken.

Sebastian's face fell and he breathed shakily before he yelped when the box in his pocket heated up and he quickly pulled it out and threw it to the floor where it floated instead.

"My word. what sort of Magic is that?" Ollivander whispered, his silver eyes widening in fear before he disappeared from his place, standing next to the counter.

"You may leave, Mr. Le business here is done," His voice echoed.

Sebastian's eyebrows furrowed before the box floated on top of his lap where it began glowing brightly before he snapped open. It sounded like chains being broken off before it opened up and then began morphing, an eery purple light coming from it as it began molding in the air.

Sebastian gasped when the Magic around the 'box' shot out towards him and pulled his more then willing Magic forward where they began intertwining with each other before a loud explosion wracked Ollivander's little shop and laying innocently in Sebastian's lap was a ball sized clump of red, glowing Magic.

He sighed shakily and cautiously reached his hand out towards it and cried out in shock when it latched onto his arm and a cold feeling enveloped his body before the Magic disappeared inside his skin.

Sebastian could feel the shift in his own Magic before a scream tore from his throat and some kind of brown, muddy blob flowed out of his mouth and onto Ollivander's floor; He watched in astonishment as his hand glowed at a wave of blue Magic attacked the blob causing an ear piercing scream to wrack Ollivander's shop once more

**"Curse you, Harry Potter!"** It screeched before disappearing.

"Bloody hell!" He yelled before slumping tiredly into the chair.

He vaguely felt his Magic expanding before his eyes closed tiredly.

** XxXxXxX 30 minutes later XxXxXxX**

"What happened here?"

"I don't know! I don't recognize the Magic!"

"You better not be lying, Mr. Ollivander"

"I assure you that I am not!"

Sebastian slowly opened his eyes when he heard voice yelling and he yawned and stretched before fully opening his eyes when the conversation around him stopped.

"Mr. Le Fey! Are you okay?"

Sebastian looked towards the voice and his eyes bulged to see about twelve Goblins there, four had spears and swords pointed at Ollivander while another four were guarding the entrance to the shop and the last batch was looking at him, checking for injuries, probably.

"I'm doing fine, Thank you," He replied respectively.

All the Goblins breathed a sigh of sigh and Ollivander looked like he sucked on a rather young lime.

"Mr. Ollivander did not harm me in anyway. I had received something from my father which really helped me. I feel ten times lighter and more powerful than I have ever felt in my entire life," He explained softly.

The Goblins nodded and removed the weapons from Ollivander's range and sheathed them somewhere.

"My name is Healer, Shift and I have brought Eleven Goblin Warriors with me when we were alerted of you due to the wave of Magic you ejected which was thankfully invisible to everyone else but us. We came as soon as we sensed it was yours as it was ordered by the Chief Goblin himself, Lord Ragnarok."

Sebastian nodded in understanding and bowed at the Goblins who bowed back.

"I'm sorry for the trouble I have cause you, Mr. Ollivander but I ask that you swear an Oath to not disclose anything that happened that points back to me or the Goblins," He apologized and stated seriously.

Ollivander narrowed his eyes at him but took out his wand and held it in the air.

"I, Garrick Ollivander hereby swear on my Magic that anything pertaining Mr. Le Fey and the Goblins of Gringotts will not be shared with anyone else and will be kept to myself only, so mote it be."

"So mote it be," Sebastian accepted and a dark orange light connected them all before disappearing.

"As our business is finished here, we say farewell, Mr. Ollivander," Shift said while bowing along with everyone else before he helped Sebatsian to his feet and one of the Other Goblins opened some sort of portal where they all stepped through before it disappeared.

"Trouble, that one," Ollivander muttered while looking at the black spot on his floor.

"I am much too old to be experiencing things like this," He murmured before closing his shop and disappearing at the back of the store where he planned to take a well deserved nap.

* * *

**Slytherin Dorm Room**

Blaise moaned as he sped up his pace on his member and increased the way that his three fingers were pounding his hole and attacking his prostate mercilessly.

"H-Harry!" He yelled when his fingers kept abusing his prostate and going deeper inside his entrance.

He had remembered to put up some Silencing and Privacy wards so he could make as much sounds as he wanted and no one would be any wiser.

"Uhh... Fuck me harder! I'm gonna cum, gonna cu-" He yelled when he increased the pounding of his hole and quickening of his pace when he felt his orgasm coming and he exploded on his chest and mouth but he still kept on pounding his abused, gaping hole with his fingers and thumbing the slit of his member.

His head lolled to the side and he couldn't help arching as his fingers attacked his prostate even more and he bent his legs back and went deeper while abandoning his sensitive member to abuse his hole even more.

"Ohh, Harry! Yeah, baby. That's it! Give me harder," He whimpered, pulling his fingers out then pushing them back in faster and slapping his ass before another orgasm came which had him pulling his fingers out with a 'pop' and arching off the bed, is body becoming even more sensitive.

He bent his legs back and teasingly rubbed his pucker and slapping it a couple times before he recoiled when it became to sensitive and dropped his hips back on the bed.

"Best orgasm I've ever had," He panted before yawning cutely.

"Hope Harry is prepared for me," He murmured before drifting off to bed, a contented smile on his face.

* * *

Sebastian felt an overwhelming feeling of lust enveloping his body and he barely managed to conceal the moan that threatened to leave his lips; he instead discreetly adjusted his package and followed the Goblins back towards the room where Grypp discussed his inheritance to him.

"Master Grypp. Mr. Le Fey is safe, it was just a Magic restrainer being broken," Shift reported before bowing and leaving the room and gesturing Sebastian inside.

"Mr. Le Fey, I see you're healthy as can be," Grypp said while assessing him and nodding his head when he found nothing wrong with him.

"Yes I am, I'm feeling much better than I have ever felt in my entire life!" He responded happily.

Grypp smiled at him before it disappeared.

"It seems that while your scar is gone, its contents on the other hand were not. When you came into our bank, your Magic alerted us to another presence in your head, it came up on your Inheritance test but could only be seen by Goblin eyes only. Its one of the reason why your Inherited Slytherin, the second reason is that you are also family to the Gaunts who are said to have Slytherin descent and the last reason is because you defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr, or Lord Voldemort who was and is the current heir to Slytherin. You own the house now by right of conquest but it didn't appear next to the name because there was a piece of Voldemort's soul in your hand so it basically appeared as if you were him so the right of conquest which should have been there did not appear.

Even though Voldemort's soul is gone, right of conquest will still not appear because you have been housing the soul since you were a babe so it was basically saying that you and Voldemort are one person. The traits that you have gained through this are still there. Even though you were descended from the Gaunts, with Tom Jr being the First Heir, He was given all the traits to the house while you were given some. Since his soul was in you for so long, those traits passed onto you while Voldemort has the amount of traits you had before you got his.

When his soul inhabited your body, it fed on your Magic to live and therefore was weakening your natural traits such as your Occlumency and your healing ability etc. Now that its gone, your body needed a bit of rest instead of a couple days or weeks since when your Glamour was destroyed, it boosted your power and energy a bit," He explained solemnly, waiting for Sebastian's outburst.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and chuckled before explaining when he saw Grypp's curious expression. "I don't think that I should even be surprised when weird things happen to me anymore, I just take it all in stride."

Grypp chuckled lowly and it send an unpleasant shiver down Sebastian's back but he hid it effectively. "That was wise of you to assimilate, Mr. Le Fey."

Sebastian snorted and laughed at the same time before clearing his throat while his expression went serious which alerted Grypp to his change in demeanor.

"I wanted to ask you if I have any seat on the Wizenmagot and if yes then how much do I have?"

Grypp narrowed his eyes at him before rolling them in exasperation. "Is there anything Dumbledore didn't meddle in." He stated.

Sebastian snorted with a shake of his head; He didn't even need to reply to that.

"As it is, you do have about half of the seats on the Wizenmagot since you are descended from many prominent families and you have been left Vaults and seats by people who wish to thank the Boy-Who-Lived for destroying Voldemort for them. We could say you own almost all the seats but it was bargained that when one person owns almost all seats on the Wizenmagot then it would decline to half and that person may pass any bill they want as a long as they don't try to take back the seats which were removed from them."

Sebastian's eyes widened and a smirk etched itself upon his face.

"Well this is going to be fun," He mused with Grypp agreeing with him wholeheartedly.

"I should also warn you that Albus Dumbledore came here demanding to gain access to his Vaults but he was forcefully removed and stripped of everything he own in Gringotts as he was wrongly stealing from you and lying to you to booth. His Magical Guardian status was revoked and all money's that he distributed has been returned with interest** (Thank You, Imaginz96)** ," Grypp said, a large smirk on his face which was mirrored on Sebastian's own face.

"To sum it all up, there are approximately 50 seats on the Wizenmagot and you own 25 of those plus the removed 15 which is bargained into you having a higher chance of passing any bills you want and that you can strip Officials of their titles if they are abusing them," Grypp stated, a twinkle in his eyes.

Sebastian grinned and had to restrain himself from hugging Grypp.

"I wonder who I that may be."

Grypp chuckled before didn't say anything.

"I believe that I may visit the Ministry today because I have a feeling that my day is about to get better," He said, a calculating expression on his face.

Grypp nodded and took a velvet box from under his desk and passing them to Sebastian.

"Those are your House rings. They can only be given to an Heir if the Goblin in charge deems them worthy enough to wear the symbol of their houses proudly. This has been made this way so that heirs cannot squander the money in their vaults if they are not worthy or give the family a bad name. I believe that you deserve and you need to be proving yourself anymore to me even if you were not aware you were not doing that," He explained when he saw the shocked expression on Sebastian's face.

Sebastian breathed deeply and placed all the rings on his fingers and he gasped when they simply tightened and an eye ball appeared in the middle of the ring with the House's Coat of Arms in the middle of the eye.

He was about to ask Grypp about the eyes when he keeled over in pain from foreign memories invading his mind.

"You need to accept the memories, Sebastian. Knowledge is passed down to the current Head of House to help them with the on goings of each house and the routes to take which would benefit said House. Just allow your memories to be altered," Grypp said, trying to calm him down.

Sebastian groaned and breathed deeply before he began steadily accepting the foreign memories; He winced occasionally but was otherwise good.

Thirty minutes into the process, he lost consciousness and before he could fall from the wall he was leaning against, Grypp banished him towards his current room in Gringotts.

"Interesting one, he is," Grypp mused.

* * *

**Dumbledore's P.O.V**

He fumed. Who did those Goblins think they were denying him, The Great Albus Dumbledore access to his Vault and to even empty his Vault to repay the Potter brat. When that boy came back he would deal with him accordingly for being too damn troublesome.

He still wondered how everything could go so wrong in so short a time. Years of manipulation suddenly washed down the drain in a couple days.

He was broken out of his thoughts when he had an ear piercing shrill and he felt the bond between him and Fawkes snapped and he raised his head in time for the Phoenix to snap at his head, taking out a clump of his hair then it circled around his head and crapped on it and on the floor before disappearing in a ball of flames.

Dumbledore's arms fell at his sides and a few minutes later, he fainted to the floor from the anger he was trying so hard to keep in and his head smashed against a clump of crap the Fawkes left before it disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: How was it? I thought you guys deserved it for waiting this long. Please Read and Review please. **


	11. Face to Face, My Love

**Face to Face, My Love**

**Summary: So, Sebastian decides to go back to Hogwarts after his little trip to Gringotts. He was finally going to let things happen naturally.**

**A/N: I didn't want to wait any longer to update anymore because I know that I will be busy writing my SBA's for my last year at school :). This chapter will be total crap :/**

**Disclaimer: I do now own Harry Potter or its characters.**

* * *

Sebastian yawned and stretched his muscles emitting a pleased groan before he rubbed his eyes and let the events of yesterday come back to him; He smirked and stood up form the comfortable bed then stretched once more before entering the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead.

After he had brushed his teeth and taken a shower, he came out of the bathroom to find his bed made an a tray with breakfast on the small dresser of which he practically wolfed down. He then closed his eyes and accessed the memories that he was entrusted with before he began to visualize the clothing he wanted to wear upon his body after he came across a memory of transfiguration by will.

After he was finished, he opened his eyes and smirked in accomplishment when he saw the black,perfectly ripped and tight Muggle jeans with a loose white polo shirt before he once more willed a black nondescript robe in his hand and pulled it around his body before he walked towards the Entrance/Exit and left his special little room.

"Ah... Mr. Le Fey, I was just about to fetch you," Yeezy greeted, bowing lowly of which Sebastian returned with a small smile on his face.

"Lord Ragnarok requests your presence," Yeezy stated.

Sebastian's eyebrows rose in bewilderment before he nodded slowly at Yeezy who grinned before spinning on his heels and heading towards a corridor that Sebastian didn't notice before.

He was curious as hell and he wasn't about to miss meeting the Head of Gringotts for anything or anyone.

Not even five minutes into their walk, Yeezy stopped in front of a shiny, silver door with Head Goblin Ragnarok's initials upon it.

Yeezy knocked boldly and a deep gravely voice shouted for them to enter.

Sebastian breathed deeply and steeled his resolve when Yeezy opened the door then motioned for him to enter which he did. The first thing he noticed about the room was that he couldn't see shit! The damned room looked blurred as hell except for the large oak desk in the middle with Lord Ragnarok behind it, peering at him over his glasses with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Enjoy the view, Mr. Le Fey?" The Head Goblin mocked.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him and blinked slowly before shrugging off-handily then smirking when he saw the annoyed look on the Goblin's face at his gesture.

"I most certainly do," He said, his smirk growing larger at the goblin's sneer.

Ragnarok sighed before gesturing for him to sit in the guest chair of which he did in two long strides.

"The reason that I called you here, Mr. Le Fey is to notify you of the last scroll which was left to us by your Father with details about the type of being you are and to also alert you of the alliance forged between the Goblin nation and your family a millennium ago an of which is still in existence," The Goblin stated blandly.

Sebastian breathed deeply then properly looked at the Goblin in disbelief before he shrugged and leaned into the chair and crossed his legs.

"I don't even feel surprised and astonished anymore. I should be getting used to these strange yet wonderful things happening to me," He explained in amusement when he saw the Goblin eyeing him curiously.

Ragnarok rolled his eyes at him before handing a blue necklace at him with a white ring.

"The symbol of our alliance," He explained after he saw Sebastian's curious look.

Sebastian grinned and accepted them before placing the neck around his neck and the ring on one of his fingers on his left hand.

"An honor, Lord Ragnarok," He said respectively.

Ragnarok inclined his head at him before turning back to his papers.

Sebastian knew a dismissal when he saw it and he bowed once more at Ragnarok before exiting the room and began heading towards the entrance to Gringotts; He wasn't going to waste anymore time with bombarding his head with internal dialogue, he was going to go back to Hogwarts and tie up some loose ends.

* * *

**Slytherin Common Room**

Draco sighed and balled another parchment up then tossed it somewhere behind him.

"Argh... I still don't know what to write without him knowing that its me," He hissed angrily.

"Calm down, Drake. Just let the words flow easily from you without trying so hard to be someone you're not. If you write to him as if you're someone else then he'll start falling for that persona rather than you. Just keep writing little bits of information about yourself to him so that once you two meet, he would already know who you were even without meeting you and he would understand everything you were if you put some slight information in the letter," Daphne said softly, a small smile on her lips.

"I change my mind about you, Blaise. Daphne's my best friend now," Draco huffed, a small smile on his lips before he threw away the other parchment before breathing deeply and began calmly writing upon the new parchment, his shoulders slumping slowly.

Blaise rolled his eyes and moaned internally when the vibrator shifted inside of him and go deeper when he sat up from laying down on the couch in the common room.

Pansy came and plopped down on Blaise's lap and his eyes widened and he groaned loudly and tried to push her off but she wouldn't budge an she instead lay back against his chest with a sigh.

"Let me guess... You're using the vibrator, right?" She whispered to him softly.

Blaise bit his lip and moaned softly in her ear which cause her to giggle and plop down even harder in his lap which caused him to bit down hard on his lip to contain the scream that wanted to erupt from his mouth.

"P-Please stop, P-Pansy," He stuttered harshly.

Pansy smiled softly then got off his lap and sat down next to him instead.

"You should ask someone to help you with it, someone who wouldn't be interested in you afterwards," She whispered softly.

"Well I know someone like that," He murmured softly, still breathing deeply. The vibrator had went even deeper inside him and thankfully missed his prostate otherwise he would've screamed and blacked out and everyone would've known what happened then he would've die of embarrassment.

"Who?" Pansy asked curiously.

"Draco, who else," He stated with a roll of his eyes.

Pansy huffed and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"That love sick fool probably wouldn't even hear you."

Blaise rolled his eyes once more and shakily got up from his seat an approached Draco who looked like he was thinking really hard; He leaned over the blond's shoulder and placed his mouth at his ears.

"Would you mind fucking me with the vibrator that's up my ass and one of my other dildos? I'm horny as fuck," He whispered breathlessly.

Draco turned towards him, an eyebrow raised in amusement before he noticed how sweaty and shaky he was; He smirked then got up from his seat and grasped Blaise's arm and began dragging him towards their shared room.

"I would've rather you begged but since it wouldn't be my cock up your ass then I'll take the desperation in your voice," Draco said, softly laughing at Blaise who was shaking and moaning with every step.

"You're such an arsehole, Dray," Blaise murmured distractedly.

Draco shrugged and pulled him into now open door then locked it behind him and throwing up a couple wards to avoid interference.

"That shouldn't really surprise you," Draco mused before throwing Blaise upon the bed and pulled down said boy's pants to see him wearing normal underwear instead of boxer briefs.

"Can't believe you still wear these things," Draco murmured in amusement before shifting the center of the underwear to the side to uncover Blaise's pucker which was leaking heavily and quivering around the vibrator in his hot tunnel.

"What a delicious sight to uncover, I wish I had Creevey's camera right now," Draco whispered before teasing Blaise's rim with his finger causing said boy to moan breathlessly.

"P-Privacy wards..." Blaise groaned.

Draco grinned and rolled his eyes before erecting the wards before he discarded his robe and left the rest of his clothing on; He then kneel between Blaise's legs and placed his hands under said man's hips and pulled his ass in the air so he had to steady himself on his shoulders and head.

Draco circled Blaise's pucker once more which elicited a moan from Blaise then he pulled on the string of the vibrator and slowly pulled the object out of Blaise's tunnel then he licked up all the juices on it then discarded it on the floor; He then balanced Blaise's hips on his chest then took two fingers from each hand and placed them on opposite sides of Blaise's pucker and pushed then inside, stretching the gaping hole once more.

"Wow... I've never seen you this stretched before," Draco murmured, lust evident in his voice.

Blaise chuckled breathlessly and moaned when Draco pushed his tongue inside him before pulling it out.

"Delicious as ever."

"Stop teasing me!" Blaise demanded.

Draco raised and eyebrow at him before harshly slapping Blaise's pucker which made the boy arch off the bed, a groan leaving his lips.

"Don't talk to me like that."

Blaise nodded slowly.

Grinning slightly, Draco reached under Blaise's pillow and pulled the large dildo from under it and circled the other boy's pucker before pushing it in all the way without lubing it up.

A scream tore its way from Blaise's lips and he arched off the bed and clenched hard around the dildo so that Draco would have a hard time of brutally thrusting it inside him.

"You deserved that. I was going to go slow on you but now I changed my mind," Draco hissed before he harshly pulled the dildo out of Blaise's quivering portal and brutally thrust it back inside, hitting the boy's prostate dead on.

"Ahh! Dray, Please. Not so hard," He begged brokenly.

His arse was slapped but Draco slowed his pace a little bit.

"You're lucky."

_'Some kind of friend this arsehole is,'_ Blaise thought bitterly.

* * *

**Diagon Alley**

Sebastian stood outside of Gringotts building and wondered how he was getting back to Hogwarts when he felt a cold sensation overcome him and he shivered slightly.

**'Hello Sebastian.'**

Sebastian eyes widened slightly.

"Lin? Is that you?" He whispered softly.

The voice chuckled and replied in amusement, **'You could speak to me within your mind, my dear and no, I am not Lin. I am everything and I do not have a name.'**

_'Nice description there,'_ He said, rolling his eyes slightly.

**'It is the truth, young one. To fit a better description for you, I am your Magic.'**

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and shrugged, a sigh leaving his mouth. _'Don't I have a knack for the outrageous_ _Supernatural,'_ He muttered.

The voice chuckled and then replied seriously, **'I can feel your m- the boy from your dreams and I know exactly where he is and his extracurricular activities right now.'**

Sebastian's eyes widened and he desperately replied, _'Who is he? Where is he? What's he doing?'_

**'He's having fun with his friend like you were with that boy, William,'** It replied in amusement, ignoring his other questions.

Sebastian swallowed heavily and tried to fight back the jealously rising in the pit of his stomach rather unsuccessfully.

**'You can't be jealous since you had your fun also with another man. He is entitled to it as well.'**

_'That still doesn't mean anything at all to me. He's mine, is he not?'_ He hissed in anger.

**'You can't be so selfish, Sebastian. You both haven't been properly introduced to each other so you cannot be jealous and angry even when you did the same thing.'**

Sebastian breathed deeply and sighed in defeat. _'I guess that you're right, but it still hurts, you know?'_ He murmured softly.

**'You know, I can help you out a bit.'**

He visibly perked up and swallowed heavily before asking desperately, _'How?'_

**'Its easy. All you have to do is simply altering time so that you never engaged in anything with William because that boy would and I mean WOULD cause lots of trouble in the future.'**

_'Oh, altering time is so easy, you say. How the hell am I suppose to do that and don't say Magic,' _He huffed in disbelief.

**'Fine then, I won't say, Magic. I'll instead say MAGIC. I am Magic, you fool. Of course I can do it.'**

Sebastian got the feeling that the voice was huffing indignantly.

_'Jeez... Fine then do it,'_ He replied calmly.

**'If I do it then you have to give me something in return.'**

Sebastian's eyebrows arched in bewilderment and he chuckled.

_'Fine, what do you want?'_

**'I want your mortality.'**

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he became alert quickly.

**'Would you calm down. You're not mortal but your creature side is oppressed and the only way we could remove the block is to take your body's mortality.'**

Sebastian was still suspicious but what the hell could he do? It was his own Magic and he should really trust it but sometimes, all habits die hard.

_'Fine.'_

**'Close your eyes and I will tell you when to open them.'**

Sebastian obediently did as he was told and he began feeling as if he were standing on nothing and the wind was blowing hard against him much that he began to feel cold.

**'Open your eyes.'**

He snapped them open and raised an eyebrow when everything looked the same.

_'I would've thought it would be more interesting even with my eyes closed,' He murmured dejectedly.'_

**'It wasn't like you fucked William for years, you know. I didn't even have to erase a lot of stuff. Anyway, congratulations, you're a virgin once more and your little Slytherin isn't occupied right now but he will be if you don't go back to Hogwarts soon.'**

_'How the hell am I suppose to apparate back inside Hogwarts?'_ He asked incredibly

**'I am Magic, you fool. I will do it.'**

Sebastian was about to retort nastily when he was apparited unawares and he thankfully landed on his feet; He huffed indignantly before stomping towards the doors of Hogwarts, his clothing wet from landing in the Lake.

As he stomped towards the Lake, he didn't realize that he forgot about his conversation with Magic, his time spent with William and the extracurricular activities of the boy in his dreams.

He neared the doors to the castle where they slammed open in his anger.

* * *

**Slytherin Common Room**

Draco sighed and balled another parchment up then tossed it somewhere behind him.

"Argh... I still don't know what to wr-" He was immediately cut off when some loony second year rushed into the room.

"Potter's back and he looks freaking awesome!" The boy screeched before rushing back out.

Draco glanced at Astoria, then Blaise and finally Pansy before they all rushed out of their seats and quickly ran out of the common room. Blaise ignored the vibrator in his hole and he managed to keep up with Draco who resembled the roadrunner from those Muggle Acme episodes.

* * *

**Hogwarts Entrance**

After he had blown open the doors, McGonogall and Flitwick appeared whereas Dumbledore was no where to be found, he hoped the goat faced bastard was six feet under but alas, it was wishful thinking.

"How the hell did they even get here so fast," He muttered.

"I demand to know who you are, Sir and your business at Hogwarts," McGonagall demanded, her wand aimed at him while Flitwick looked at him in stunned surprise for a while before he grinned and stepped back as far away from McGonogall as possible while sending Sebastian a grin.

"I'm wounded, Professor. You don't remember dear old me, Harry Potter? Tsk tsk. Old age may finally be catching up to you," He snarked.

McGonogall's mouth dropped open and her wand arm fell to her side in astonishment.

"H-Harry..."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow when he saw some crazy looking Slytherin running away before he turned back towards McGonogall who's shocked eye were still on him.

"Its rude to stare, Professor," He chastised.

McGonogall seemed to have broken out of her trance because she stiffened and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Mr. Potter, your behavior a week ago was appalling and therefore you would be serving detention with Mr. Snape for Four months and your will be deducted two hundred points from Gryffindor. I also demand that you get rid of that glamour that you're wearing and go to the Headmaster's office immediately!" She commanded.

Sebastian laughed and then sneered at her. "Take as many points as you want, McGonogall. I am not wearing a glamour so you would do well to remember that and my name is Sebastian Le Fey. I was never Harry Potter in the first place and I do not take orders from you or that old bat of a Headmaster," He hissed while ignoring the wide eyed looks he was receiving from the newly arrived students.

* * *

Blaise and the rest of the gang managed to arrive at the entrance quickly to hear Harry's last words.

"-I do not take orders from you or that old bat of a Headmaster."

His eyes widened and he gaped at the boy who was ignoring them all.

He looked so scary and handsome at the same time and he moaned softly when their Magic intertwined with each other and that was when he became aware of the vibrator inside him and he leaned heavily against the wall.

Pansy looked at him with a smirk on her face before she winked at him and turned back to the scene in front of them.

He could see other students arriving from the corner of his eyes but he couldn't focus on them even if he wanted to because Harry was looking straight at him.

* * *

**General P.O.V**

Sebastian breathed deeply when an intoxicating scent filled his nostrils and he was unaware that his eyes flashed a deep purple color and then he slowly ignored it to focus on a pale and angry McGonogall whose eyes narrowed at him.

"How dare you speak to me like that, Mr. Potter. Your Detention will now be Eight months with both Severus and I," She hissed, scarily resembling a hissing cat.

Sebastian just looked at her unblinkingly until she became too unnerved to look into his pupil less eyes. "My name is Sebastian Le Fey, not Harry Potter and you would do well to remember that," He sneered.

As he was about to practically spit on the woman, his ears picked up the sound of soft moaning and his eyes looked for the source until they came upon a mocha colored boy who was leaning against the wall, his eyes like chocolate and his lips parted invitingly.

Sebastian sniffed the air discreetly and he could smell the intoxicating scent of the boy's slick and he could vaguely hear some kind of vibrator among the boy and his eyes widened in delight and understanding.

A feral smirk flitted across his lips when he locked eyes with the boy and his smirk grew when his Magic practically enveloped the boy who gasped and moaned and gripped the wall tighter to avoid slumping to the floor.

He ignored McGonogall and began approaching the boy who couldn't tear his eyes from his own and he licked his lips when he noticed how the boy began panting even more while slightly moving around.

When he was standing right in front of the boy, he pulled him towards his chest, eliciting a gasp from the boy and he sniffed the boy deeply and his eyes opened wide in shock and he held the shorter boy tighter to his chest and leaned down and licked the shell of his ears causing the boy to shiver.

"What's your name, baby," He whispered seductively.

The boy shivered once more and molded himself even more to Sebastian's body.

"Blaise, Blaise Zabini."

* * *

**A/N: I seriously couldn't continue form here, I do not know why though. Anyway, I hope you guys like this chapter cause I personally thought it was crap but please Read and Review and yet I cut off the Blaise and Draco scene on purpose since I didn't want them to go farther than that and I was selfish.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**


	12. Fuck yes! He's mine now!

**Fuck yes! He's mine now!**

**Summary: So, Sebastian and Blaise finally meet and it'll be a huge understatement if the Slytherin isn't happy about it! **

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, I had Chickungunya along with almost everyone in my family so it was basically a sick house.**

**THIS CHAPTER IS FILLED WITH SMUT SO BEWARE!**

* * *

Blaise shivered as he looked into the pupil-less eyes in front of him and he bit his lip when he saw a smirk on the other's lips.

"Enjoying the view?" Sebastian teased.

Blaise swallowed and nervously licked his lips before replying.

"I-I... uhh...," He stuttered.

Sebastian chuckled deeply and released Blaise from their tight embrace and instead wrapped his arms around said boy's neck. "Why don't we go to your Common Room," He whispered into Blaise's ear before softly nipping it causing a soft groan to escape Blaise's mouth.

"I-I g-gue-" He was immediately cut off by McGonogall's shrill voice.

"You will not be following, Mr. Zabini anywhere, Mr. Potter. You will come with me to the Headmaster's office this instant or face immediate expulsion," She warned through gritted teeth.

Sebastian sighed and scoffed before he replied softly, "You can't expel me. I am Heir to all Four Founders so if I want I CAN take this Castle and remove anyone here that I do not want so you best be quiet lest I do something which I wouldn't regret."

McGonogall's mouth dropped open and she gaped at Sebastian before her mouth closed with an audible click and she turned around and walked away, probably to go and warn Dumbledore.

He snorted then smirked when he saw Blaise gaping at him.

"Y-You... Y-You..." He stuttered, eyes wide and unbelieving.

Sebastian chuckled and smirked once more when he heard cursing from behind them and he turned to see the entire Slytherin students and a now arrived Severus Snape looking at him and shock and disbelief.

"Potter," Snape started.

Sebastian interrupted the man rather quickly. "Its Sebastian Le Fey, Professor," He said silkily, a smirk flitting on his face when he saw Snape's eyes narrow in understanding and shock.

Snape cleared his throat and said, "Very well, Mr. Le Fey. If you would please follow me then I sure that we can all discuss this 'Incident' without any unnecessary interference."

Sebastian nodded and pulled Blaise closer to his body before he nodded at Snape who inclined his head then turned around and began leading him towards the Slytherin Common Rooms, the entirety of the Slytherin Students following behind them excitedly.

"I am sure that you are aware of the massive uproar you have caused since your departure, Mr. Le Fey," Snape drawled.

Sebastian chuckled.

"Unfortunately, I am not aware but I have an inkling of it. I did hope that Dumbledore would keel over while I was away but I believe that even I am not that lucky," He drawled, smirking.

Some of the Slytherins snorted softly while others _-the girls-_ giggled.

"Unfortunately, I believe that everyone is aware of your 'unlimited' luck but we are all waiting for the day it will run out so that you may be given countless detentions with yours truly," Snape snarked, a mocking hilt to tone.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Snape's words, was the man trying to actually make small talk? Was the word going to end? He hoped not after he had found this beautiful gem at his side.

"One would think that you'd be used to it by now as It seems that you have yet to have that wish, maybe it may when you least expect it, who knows?" He teased.

Snape sneered at him but didn't reply.

"You've really change Po- Le Fey. Who'd have thought you'd actually look decent?" Malfoy snarked.

Sebastian snorted at him and gripped Blaise tighter when the boy moaned softly.

"I have a feeling that Dumbledore wouldn't be here any longer and that things are gonna be better from now on," He said softly, a smirk lighting his features which was mirrored on every Slytherins face at the implications.

"Well, I think Father would like this interesting and highly satisfying piece of news," Draco mused.

Snape snorted softly in agreement.

"Could we talk about everything tomorrow? I have _'something'_ important to do now," Sebastian suddenly said once they were standing in front of the Slytherin portrait.

Blaise blushed hotly when knowing eyes suddenly focused on him and he cursed Sebastian in his mind. The other boy should know that he isn't talking to a crowd of Gryffindorks, of course the Slytherins would know exactly what he was talking about.

He looked over at Sebastian only to see the small smirk on the boy's face and he narrowed his eyes and then they widened when Sebastian focused his smirk on him then back at the other Slytherins.

He knew! The bastard knew exactly what he just did and Blaise angrily fumed at him before turning his head away from his haughtily.

Snape nodded in understanding then sent Blaise an amused smile before he spoke the password to the dorms and led the Slytherins inside.

Sebastian turned Blaise around and looked in his eyes. "Hold onto me, Sweetheart," He murmured and Blaise gripped his arms and laid his head on Sebastian's chest as it was the only place he could reach.

Sebastian breathed deeply and cautiously opened his mind and immediately his mind was filled with a warm yet foreign presence.

**Finally! My child you have finally recognized your Heritage so I can finally talk you you!**

Sebastian chuckled softly at the over eagerness in the voice before replying.

_**'Hello, Hogwarts!'** _He greeted warmly.

Hogwarts laughed and he closed his eyes in contentment when he felt warmth envelope his body and by the slumping of Blaise's body, he felt it too.

**I will allow you to have your fun but by tomorrow, you will be stepping up to your appropriate duties as owner of the Heir of all Founders! You were only let off as you were ignorant of your Heritage but now that you are aware, I am not going to waste anymore time. Seeing as you will be busy for a long time, I will let you have this moment before duty calls! **

Hogwarts said seriously, all affection gone.

Sebastian sighed in understanding.

_**'Very well.'**_

He gripped Blaise tightly when he felt the probing towards him and he growled when the boy cried out in pain and he looked down to see Blaise's arm bleeding from a shallow cut before it healed instantly.

**I was merely evaluating his worthiness and adding him to my structure so that I may be aware if he is in danger so that I can alert you or help him if you are not around. He will also be given access to certain rooms in the Castle as your spouse and future wife and you both will also gain your own rooms for now and THE Master Room when your are bonded, he can also communicate and understand me.**

During the explanation, Sebastian laughed at the indignant huff which Blaise made after being called a wife but then smile when the boy snuggled closer towards him.

_**'Thank you, Hogwarts! Can you lead us to this room you mentioned, please?'**_

Hogwarts laughed and suddenly their surroundings began to warp until they had to close their eyes and then his eyes flew open when his bed collided with an extremely soft bed.**  
**

"Oomph... Your chest is so hard," Blaise muttered in pain.

Sebastian laughed before replying, "Thanks for the compliment."

The boy huffed and then moaned when he sat up too quickly.

Laughing once more, Sebastian thanked Hogwarts once more more before he gripped Blaise's arm and leaned him back into the bed while he was atop him.

"We may not know each other well or at all, but I can't and I won't let this beautiful opportunity pass me by. I hope that you understand and forgive me for this and that next time, if you allow it, it will be much better and as Magical as I can make it," He said softly, looking Blaise straight in the eyes.

Blaise swallowed at the intensity in Sebastian's eyes and the promise that laid in those eyes; He nodded when he saw Sebastian's eyes darken with desire.

"I understand," He replied meekly, a shiver running through his body at the sultry smirk sent his way.

"Now that that's out of the way. Let's begin, shall we?"

Blaise didn't get to reply as he groaned when his robes vanished, leaving him in his rather expensive normal clothing.

Sebastian then waved his hand to remove the rest of Blaise's clothing, leaving the mocha skinned boy in his birthday suit.

"Eep!" Blaise squeaked and quickly tried to cover himself only to fail as Sebastian grabbed both of his hand and pinned them to the top of his head where silk ropes immediately wrapped around his hand and connected to the wall to hold his hand exactly where he had put them.

"Its a sin that you're trying to hide yourself from me," Sebastian hissed through gritted teeth and narrowed eyes before his expression smoothed out. "I guess that its understandable as you and I aren't quite an item yet but hopefully, that can be remedied soon."

Blaise bit his lip and gasped when Sebastian's mouth latched onto his nipple and he struggled as he got the feeling that the other boy was trying to lactate from him.

"I'm not a girl!" He huffed indignantly.

Sebastian huffed out a laugh before replying, "Hmm... Don't be so sure of that, Sweetheart. I believe that your type of species can lactate, am I right?"

Blaise stiffened and tensed up before his body slackened abruptly when a loud moan left Sebastian's lips when his nipples started producing the fabled milk.

"Tastes so good," Sebastian growled before latching his mouth back onto Blaise's nipple while his other hand played with the boy's other nipple.

Blaise looked down at Sebastian and gasped when he saw the slight swelling his his chest.

"I'm becoming a pansy!" Blaise yelled in horror.

Sebastian chucked around his nipple but didn't reply as the delicious supplement flooded his taste buds; He then released Blaise's other nipple and quickly grasped the other boy's member before he could close his legs and then he quickly switched nipples to suck on the other one as the first one became too sensitive for Blaise to handle.

"You're such a bastaaard..." Blaise whined and unconsciously opened his legs wider as Sebastian began teasing his hole.

Sebastian chuckled deeply and suckled Blaise's nipple once more letting go with a small satisfied burp. "No, I'm a downright tease, Sweetheart," He rasped before he pulled back Blaise's legs until they touched said boy's shoulders and abruptly slapped the small, dusty brown hole which was already winking at him hungrily.

Blaise yowled and his back arched off the bed.

Sebastian smirked and began slapping Blaise's hole until he could see the pink, puffiness surrounding it. "Now that's better," He murmured before he magically summoned lube all over his hand then circled the puffy pucker winking at him.

"You're so gonna get it," He growled.

Blaise whimpered and said, "I don't think I wanna do this anymore! We don't even know each other!"

Sebastian paused. "I already explained that to you and you understood and agreed and therefore, I am not stopping!" He growled before he stuck two fingers into Blaise's sphincter and harshly pulled out the vibrating dildo causing the boy to arch off the bed with a hoarse scream.

"You're an arsehole," Blaise panted before biting his lip once more when his hole was slapped

"I've been called worse, baby. Enough with the talking and you just _feel_," He whispered, licking his lips seductively before he attached his lips to Blaise's pucker and began sucking, biting and licking on it which caused moans, groans and squeals to erupt from Blaise's mouth.

"Ahh... You're so talented! You're a fucking bastard! I hate you! Don't stop! Hmm... Sooo good," Blaise yelled.

Sebastian chuckled then pulled back from the wet pucker, ignoring Blaise's squawks and stood up from the bed. "I am a downright arsehole, so therefore, why don't you finish preparing yourself?" He said silkily while a summoned chair appeared which he sat upon.

Blaise's eyes narrowed in anger at him and a huff left his lips.

"You're a fucking inconsiderate bastard!" He yelled before sticking three fingers in his hungry hole and where he began pleasuring himself.

"Looks like you don't need much incentive to get started," He murmured, pleased.

Blaise didn't reply to him and instead avoided looking in his eyes while pleasuring himself.

Sebastian leaned forward and observed Blaise as the boy slapped his pucker with his soaked fingers before pushing and pulling them back inside him; He watched as Blaise avoided his member altogether and instead focused on opening his hole as wide as he could.

If anyone thought he wasn't hard and leaking then they were sorely mistaken. His dick was so fucking hard and it was leaking profusely. He controlled himself so as to not jack-off at the beautiful sight in front of him.

"Hmmm... Sebastian! Feels so good... Been wishing for your cock for so long, baby. Wanna feel you for weeks after," He moaned lustily.

Sebastian hardened even more than he thought that he could and he abruptly stood up and stalked towards Blaise where he pulled he fingers free from the hungry entrance and ripped off his pants.

"Hey! I was just getting into it," Blaise whined, a sexy pout on his lips.

"Hush you... I'm gonna pound you so hard that all you would be able to do is babble shit," He growled, slapping Blaise's arse until it jiggled.

"You're so mean and rough," Blaise pouted.

Sebastian chuckled but didn't reply, he instead placed the head of his member at Blaise's exposed hole.

"S-Sebastian... Please be gentle," He whispered softly, averting his gaze from the other boy's.

A small smile was sent his way and Sebastian placed a heated kiss upon his lips and held their foreheads together.

"I wouldn't ever dream on hurting you, Blaise. I just got you and I have no intention of ever letting you go. For as long we we live, I will always cherish the moments that we would have and make sure that you know that you are always loved by me, that is... if you accept my offer on going out with me that is. I'm not opening my heart for a one night stand. I won't lie and say that I don't want you because I really do. Its like my soul is aching for you and I don't have any intention on stopping it unless you don't want a relationship with me," He said softly yet crisply.

Blaise bit his lip and breathed deeply before staring into Sebastian's eyes unblinkingly.

"I-I do want this, Sebastian. Ever since you were, Harry, I've always wanted you but was too afraid of your reaction as I was a Slytherin. I was willing to wait a long time until you noticed me and broke free from Dumbledore's machinations. I've been waiting for you for so long and I'd give anything to call you mine," He whispered lovingly.

Sebastian smiled and captured Blaise's lips in a soft yet passionate kiss which had them both moaning until Sebastian began slowing pushing inside Blaise's willing body which had them both groaning... Sebastian, because of the tightness and the way Blaise's walls were clinging to his cock and Blaise, because of full and contented feeling he was experiencing.

"Hmmm... You feel so amazing," They both said breathily.

They both laughed then looked at each other and smirked before laughing once more.

Sebastian brought Blaise's legs onto his own shoulder and pulled his butt into the air before he began to ram and pound the sweet, puffy, wet and gaping hole before him; He breathed deeply and increased his pace, spurred on by Blaise's moans and groans.

"Yeah... That's it! Give me more! More! Harder, Sebastian!"

He looked at Blaise's face to see it contorted in pleasure with his mouth open, letting out those beautiful sounds.

"Ahh... Faster... Deeper... gnn... Please don't go slow for me, Sebastian! I want you to pound me into this mattress, until I feel you for weeks! Split me in two, Sebastian Le Fey!" He shrieked, voice full of need and want.

Sebastian growled and snapped his hips voice and began brutally pounding Blaise's hole until the boy was begging him for release, sweet release.

"Uhh... I'm gonna c-cum. Gonna cum... Ahh... baby... Am cumming!" He yelled, voice laced with pleasure.

Sebastian groaned as the already tight walls clamped down on him tighter than they were before; He bit into his lips when his orgasm burst out of him after a couple more battering thrusts into Blaise's sweet tunnel.

"Blaise," He groaned while cumming.

Blaise looked back at him sleepily, his eyes already drooping shut before Sebastian could utter another word.

He breathed deeply and abruptly looked down when he felt a strange tingling only to gasp when he saw a thread of Magic connecting both he and Blaise. It was bright blue in color and it just hanged there for a while before sinking into Blaise's body of which said boy only moaned and adjusted his head.

"Hmm... Strange," He murmured before he carefully pulled out of Blaise's sopping wet tunnel and dropping down next to said boy.

"I have a feeling that good things will start coming my way," He muttered before pulling Blaise's body closer to himself and wrapping his arms lovingly around the other boy and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

_**A/N: So, sorry it sucked but I had to write something after not updating for so long. I know that they just met but I really couldn't think of another scenario that would work as Blaise was using the dildo. Please don't kill me :( Please Review if you like it or ... not.**_


	13. Confrontations, Regrets and Punishments

**Confrontations, Regrets and Punishments.**

**Summary: **Sebastian confronts Dumbledore, or the other way around and Dumbledore is suddenly riddled with regrets and his punishment is really _'weird.'_

**A/N: **So, sorry I took so long to update, I have just been really busy.

* * *

Sebastian breathed deeply then groaned softly after his face was flashed with light; He then grumbled when he heard a giggle then slowly opened his eyes so that he wouldn't suffer from a light overflow; He looked at the other figure above him blearily before gripping the person's hips in a vice like grip and fully opened his eyes.

"Good morning," Blaise murmured happily.

Sebastian cleared his throat then Wandlessly and Non-verbally cast a freshening charm in his mouth; He then pulled Blaise closer to his face and a grin split his face before he flipped them over so that Blaise was underneath him of where he planted a piercing kiss upon Blaise's teeth swollen lips.

Blaise groaned and shifted atop Sebastian which caused said person to groan wantonly before gripping Blaise's hips tightly the forcibly grounding their hips together which brought a moan out of both their lips.

"Hmm… You feel so good right now, but I'm sore as hell and can't even bare to handle another round," Blaise murmured once their lips separated.

Sebastian breathed deeply in resignation before capturing Blaise's lips once more where he nibbled on them gently before releasing them and moving off of said person who bit his lip wantonly.

"You're such a tease," Blaise groaned, a sexy pout on his lips.

Sebastian grinned roguishly and laughed before he walked towards the bathroom where he locked walked into and closed the door instead of locking it; He expected Blaise's company soon.

**In the Bedroom**

Blaise bit his lip and raised his body off the bed before he groaned once more when he remembered the pleasantly sore feeling in his arse; He blushed when he avidly remembered the details of the night before he grew an erection of which he knew that he really needed to get rid of.

He glanced around the room for something to use before his eyes squared in on the dildo laying innocently at the foot of the bed and a smirk flitted across his face and he softly walked towards it then picked it up while staring at the dried liquids on it.

He quickly grabbed his wand which was thankfully on the end of the bed and spelled the dildo clean with a murmured incantation before he slowly walked towards the bed then jumped on top of it and laid down on his back and opening his legs and bending them back on his shoulders.

He was really happy about his flexibility.

Blaise then picked up the dildo where he placed on the bed and slowly brought it to his hole of which he teased the rim before slowly pushing inside, a tingle of pleasure shot through him and he bit his lip with a blush spreading across his mocha colored skin which can quite oddly be seen.

He swallowed loudly before pushing all the way inside which caused him to arch of the bed and a moan to erupt loudly from his throat.

**In the bathroom (Sebastian)**

Sebastian decided that he should still brush his mouth even with the use of the charm before he stepped into the shower and was pleasantly assaulted with hot water which cause a grateful groan to escape his mouth and his member to twitch.

He looked down at his member and smiled when he replayed last night, his dick really was a machine last night and he groaned when he remembered the brutal pounding that he gave Blaise.

He really could go for a second round but he had to wait as Blaise already told him that he was sore as hell from their _'activities.'_

Grabbing the soap, he lathered his skin then grabbed the shampoo of which he squirted in his hand then massaged into his wet hair. He then rinsed his hair out then his skin and was just exiting the shower when a loud moan echoed inside the bathroom which caused him to freeze in shock.

His dick twitched and a smirk flitted across his face before he wiped his feet on the mat and dried his skin before throwing the towel back on the hamper and quickly exited the bathroom only to pause in shock at the beautiful sight in front of him.

Blaise was on the bed with his legs touching his fucking shoulder and he was working the dildo that he remembered discarding into his puffy, sopping and greedy hole.

The nerve of that little bitch thinking that he could play with himself all alone with Sebastian.

He really did want to pound that greedy hole once more but he knew that he needed to get some stuff out of the day before they fucked once more and so, it was with great reluctance that he was able to quickly cross over to the bed and yank the dildo out of Blaise's hole which twitched greedily at the loss.

"None of that right now, Baby. We have more important stuff to do right now," He reprimanded before slowly licking the juices off the dildo and flinging it somewhere around the room once more, smirking at the growl which left Blaise's lips.

"Get up, brush your teeth, take a shower and wash your hair then dry your skin and come back out her and get dressed!" He ordered, smirking at the glare that Blaise sent him.

"I am not an idiot! I know what to do!" Blaise said, a scowl marring his features.

Sebastian chuckled and winked at Blaise before walking over to the wardrobe which had appeared; He opened it and was pleasantly shocked when he discovered both their clothing inside, all un-shrunken.

'**Thank you, Hogwarts.'**

The castle responded by wrapping him up in warmth which sent a pleasant tingle through his body.

"Both our clothing are inside this wardrobe and un-shrunken. You can wear my clothing if you want," He stated before pulling out a skillfully ripped black pants and a tight, white polo shirt along with an all-white robe.

He heard Blaise huffing before angrily walking towards the bathroom and spitefully shutting the door with a _'bang,'_ then, he heard the lock click in place.

"Sassy little bitch," He said fondly before quickly getting dressed.

**In the bathroom (Blaise)**

He pouted and angrily stomped towards the sink where he proceeded to furiously scrub his mouth.

'_Who the hell does he think he is talking to me like a fucking child? He sure as hell didn't fuck one last night,'_ he thought angrily.

After he finished rinsing out his mouth, he stepped into the shower as he was already naked and turned on the sprinkler where he yelped when he was blasted by cold water. He jumped back quickly and slipped on the bathroom floor and he cried out in pain as his sore as painfully hit the tiled floor.

"Fucking, Sebastian. Using up all the fucking hot water!" he hissed angrily.

Slowly and shakily standing up, he proceeded to wash his body and hair and carefully cleaned out his sopping wet tunnel until he could watch the slick and cum going down the drain; He then carefully exited the shower and dried himself before folding his towel and hanging it on the hamper before exiting the bathroom in his birthday suit.

"You fuck arsehole! You used up all the fucking hot water and I even SLIPPED on my arse… my fucking sore arse!" He yelled angrily at the top of his voice.

Sebastian calmly looked at him before licking his lips as he gazed up and down his body.

"I'm sorry, baby, but I did reach first, after-all. Why don't you come over here let me _'kiss'_ your boo-boo," He replied saucily.

Blaise glared at him and angrily stalked towards the wardrobe, slapping away Sebastian's hands when they reached out to touch him.

"Don't you dare touch me!" He hissed, ripping open the doors and pulled out some extremely tight, dark blue pants and a black turtle neck shirt along with his dark green Slytherin robe.

Sebastian practically drooled when he saw Blaise's tight, sexy arse and watched intently as he put on the clothing he picked out and had to control a groan as the pants hugged every bit of Blaise's arse before he put on the robe.

"You are the sexiest person I have ever seen," He stated lustfully.

Blaise glanced back at him in disinterest before turning back to the task of putting on his tie.

Sebastian growled and stalked towards Blaise in annoyance before spinning him around and grasping the other boy's chin in a vice like grip before capturing his lips in an angry and demanding kiss filled with intense passion.

Blaise of course struggled for a while before giving in when Sebastian slapped his arse and bit his bottom lip in annoyance.

Reluctantly, they had to pull away for air and Sebastian put their foreheads together and looked into the beautiful chocolate colored eyes looking back at him.

"Don't you ever try to resist me again. You're behaving petty so I will think of your behavior as childlike until you change it," He growled in annoyance.

Blaise bit his lip and avoided looking into Sebastian's eyes.

Of course Sebastian gripped his chin angrily and turned his face back towards his.

"You look at me when I'm speaking to you, Blaise. If not for the face that I have something very important to do, I would fucking show you that I won't take any shit from you. I may not be an abusive motherfucker but I won't take any shit from you," He hissed and his eyes, steely as ever pierced Blaise's now frightened brown eyes.

"I'm sorry," He whispered softly.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes at him before slowly easing up on the grip he had on Blaise's chin before he planted a soft kiss upon Blaise's lips then his cheeks, nose, eyelids and forehead.

"I want you, Blaise, but I'm willing to take things slow now as last night was all about sex. I want to make love to you unlike last night. I want you to be my girlfriend," He whispered softly.

Blaise snorted and blushed hotly.

"I'm not a girl!"

Sebastian chuckled and squeezed his arse. "If you think so, baby."

Blaise huffed and rolled his eyes in mock annoyance before playfully shoving Sebastian's shoulder.

Sebastian grabbed his hand and planted a sweet kiss inside it and one on Blaise's lips once more before releasing him.

"We need to go now," He murmured softly.

Blaise nodded and shyly grasped Sebastian's hand of which said person softly squeezed his hand.

'**Hogwarts. Can you take us in the Slytherin Common rooms?' **He asked slowly.

In reply, a door appeared in front of them and he murmured a thanks and was enveloped in warmth which left him tingling once more before he gently squeezed Blaise's hand and then began walking towards the door in front of them.

"I believe that you'd be confronting Dumbledore soon and I rather not go with you. I and the rest of the Slytherins will support you, but Dumbledore has been looking for a reason to expel us and I rather not give him one," He said meekly, biting his lip while reluctant to look at Sebastian.

They stopped in front of the door and Sebastian turned and faced Blaise, grasping his chin and connecting their eyes.

"I don't want you to be afraid of Dumbledore, Blaise. The Slytherins should not be afraid of Dumbledore because after today, we won't be seeing him around much after we're done with him. I WILL take you with me, Blaise. I am not and will never be ashamed of you and I don't want you to be afraid either. I want something special to happen between us and I want you to understand that I will ALWAYS protect you, baby. I don't want to rush what we have because it's just began. Yeah, we did have sex but I really couldn't help myself and looking at you, neither could you. We won't be having sex again until we're ready for it because it would be making love to me instead of sex," He whispered softly and lovingly caressed Blaise's face when tears slipped down said boy's face.

Blaise bit back a sob and hugged Sebastian tightly letting the tears freely fall down his face.

"I understand," He whispered softly, his voice cracking from the emotional overload.

Sebastian kissed his cheek then pulled back from the hug to wipe Blaise's tears.

"Now, let's get going," He murmured with a small smile.

Blaise nodded his head slowly and returned the smile.

Sebastian then turned around, Blaise's hand connected to his and opened the door and was immediately faced with dozens of wands pointed at them from all directions before giggling resounded from the room and the wands were put away.

"It's good to know some people enjoyed their night," Draco sneered, glaring at them.

"Yeah! You can't imagine the torture that we had to go through," Pansy whined.

"While you two were having fun, we were practically assaulted by Dumbledore," Millicent growled.

"Practically?! We were literally assaulted by Dumbledore!" Theodore yelled.

"Enough! Le Fey, Zabini, we need to have an important discussion now," Professor Snape said, a sneer gracing his features.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow in interest before pulling a white faced Blaise instead the Common room, their hands grasped together tightly.

"Sounds interesting."

Snape sneered at him before turning around, his robes billowing behind him and stalked towards the single couch in the common room where he sat down and proceeded to stare down Sebastian without blinking.

He chuckled at Snape's behavior and dragged Blaise over to the love-seat where he sat down and pulled Blaise into his lap, the other boy letting out an unmanly squeak in surprise.

Sebastian chuckled along with the rest of the Slytherins, minus Snape of course who had still yet to blink at Sebastian.

"Now, what is it that is so important that you had to tell me in front of everyone?" Sebastian drawled, his tone sarcastic.

Snape narrowed his eyes at him and sneered once more before sighing.

"It seems that Dumbledore is wary of your behavior and with the way that you're talked to McGonagall. He came here, threatening the Slytherins with expulsion if they didn't tell him where you were. I believe that he would be here any minute now as he placed listening charms all over the room that we were unable to remove," Snape growled at that part before continuing. "I just wanted to warn you so that you could plan ahead with the limited time that you have."

Sebastian laughed and ignored the angry looks sent to him by everyone, including Blaise.

"I do not fear, Dumbledore. He is but an ant under my show, Professor. To be honest, I am waiting for his arrival as he would be here in approximately two minutes. That old man is a pain in everyone's' arse and his hand is stuck in too many pies," He hissed.

Everyone agreed with his statement including Snape.

"Sebastian. My father…" Blaise choked before he could finish his sentence.

Sebastian was immediately alert and before he could question Blaise, Dumbledore burst into the room along with McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh, Harry. Where have you been, dear? We've been looking everywhere for you and who is that boy in your lap? " Mrs. Weasley wailed, stalking towards Sebastian before he raised a hand and stopped her in her tracks.

"First off, my name is Sebastian Le Fey and I can go anywhere that I want and second of all, Blaise is going to be my girlfriend and who knows, even my wife," He replied, smirking at the angry and devastated look on Mrs. Weasley's face.

"I'm sure that you're just confused, dear and you really shouldn't leave without alerting anyone about your whereabouts," She simpered.

Sebastian along with everyone Slytherin in the room, minus Dumbledore glared at Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, it's good that nothing you say mean anything to most of us in this room, isn't it," He said with a sneer, a smirk on his face.

"Mr. Potter. I adv…" McGonagall was immediately cut off after Sebastian sent a stunner at her without saying or doing anything except willing it to happen.

"I think that we're all tired of hearing shit, don't you say, professor?" Sebastian asked rhetorically.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at him.

"My boy, perhaps we could discuss these events in my office. You can even bring the young man with you," He said soothingly, his grandfather persona in full blast.

Sebastian's eyes widened and he snarled at Dumbledore and pushed Blaise off of his lap before pushing him behind himself, protecting him.

"Don't talk to me like that! Don't even come closer! Don't even look at Blaise or I'll rip your head off your shoulder!" He snarled, his pure white eyes going black.

Dumbledore looked surprised at him and didn't even glance at Blaise who was practically purring and rubbing against Sebastian's back.

"I apologize. I did not mean to offend you," He replied calmly, anger hidden in his eyes.

Sebastian grinned at him, showing off extremely sharp teeth and which were glinting dangerously at Dumbledore who back up a few steps.

"I'm sure that you are curious about your creature inheritance which I doubt you have any information about. I can help you, Harry. Let's just go to my office and discuss this," Dumbledore said, anger tinging his voice.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him and instead of replying, he raised both his hands out in front of him and a bright white light shot out of his palm, temporarily blinding Dumbledore which made him unable to protect himself and the old man was enveloped in the light which cleared immediately and everyone watched as Dumbledore began writhing in the bubble and a large number of grey wisps began flying around him.

Noticing the curious eyes on him, Sebastian explained.

"Those grey wisps floating around him are the memories of which he wants to hide from everyone and the bubble is helping with trapping him and removing them from inside his mind. With the amount of memories floating around him, I believe that the process will be done for tomorrow where I will invite every Wizarding newspaper and willing Witches and Wizards to view these memories and It will also be broadcasted over the Wizarding Wireless so that foreign Wizarding communities can watch," He explained then smirked when he saw the viciously eager looks on everyone's faces except Mrs. Weasley, whose face had gone ashen and horrified.

"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, causing everyone to wince. "You will stop this nonse…" She was cut off when the Slytherins cursed her something fierce, and I mean all of them.

"We've always wanted to do that," A third year boy stated, murmured agreements echoing around him as they watched as Mrs. Weasley's tongue fall out of her mouth and her lips glued shut before she was stunned by Snape who had a satisfied smirk on his face.

"Well, that was interesting," Sebastian remarked before abruptly turning around and smirking when he saw Blaise's features.

Blaise had two white kitten head atop his head, his ears were pointed, his eyes were slit and were the exact same as Sebastian's before they turned pure white, Blaise had Sebastian's past emerald eyes; He even had a black and white tail curling around his waist and Sebastian smirked when he saw the wet patches around Blaise's nipples and he licked his lips.

"Stop staring at me like that," Blaise whined.

Sebastian laughed when there were murmured agreements.

"Well, you can't blame me when you're excluding those delicious pheromones, baby. It was bound to happen, but I doubt that it should've happened this early but considering your past experiences I really can't be surprised. I knew that you were a Neko the first time I laid eyes on you baby and I have to say that I am quite lucky to have you," He replied lustfully causing Blaise to blush and pout.

"Stop being a pervert, Sebastian," Blaise murmured in embarrassment.

Sebastian chuckled along with everyone else minus Snape who was smirking at Blaise's obvious discomfort.

"I'll try, baby," Sebastian purred and smirked when he saw Blaise shudder then moan.

Sebastian then waved his hands over both McGonagall and Mrs. Weasley and they were both enveloped by a bright red bubble.

"This is a punishment bubble which filters through their minds for every wrong they have done and will punish them accordingly. Any important memory will be extracted and given to me to view," He explained.

"How exactly are you able to do these feats, Mr. Le fey? I am sure that you didn't learn them at Hogwarts," Snape inquired with his usual sneer.

A thoughtful and curious expression flitted across Sebastian's face before it was gone as quickly as it came.

"To be honest with you, Professor. It's like an instinct, like I already know them and how to perform them even if I have never heard of these spells before. When I was explaining them to you, all the information about them just flooded my mind and I was able to just sift through them and pick out the main within a second. It's crazy and weird yet helpful," He explained slowly.

"I heard that that sort of stuff happens when you put on Old Family rings. All the memories of the previous Head of Houses are passed down," Daphne Greengrass explained.

Sebastian gritted his teeth and bopped his head for his stupidity. "Of course. I forgot about my rings. The goblin in charge of my accounts explained it to me and I forgot it. I'm such an idiot."

Blaise giggled and pouted when Sebastian slapped his arse in front of everyone.

"Meanie," He pouted with a blush staining his face.

Sebastian smirked and kneaded the tight, round mounds causing Blaise to moan before he focused once more on everyone.

"I believe that it would be beneficial to us if I went to the Ministry to 'clear' things up with, old Fudge. Changes are coming to Hogwarts and I really don't want any interference from anyone," He explained while fixing his robes.

"Oh… and classes should be cancelled today and I doubt that I'll even be a student any longer as I'm emancipated. What I want you to do for me, Professor, is to gather up everyone and take them to the Great Hall where you would all stay until my return. Announce to the entire school that something of great importance would be discussed with them when 'Harry Potter' comes back from the Ministry," He stated.

Snape looked curious but nodded in understanding before he turned towards the other Slytherins.

"I want all of you to help with gathering everyone into the Great Hall right now," He commanded.

Before they could all leave, Sebastian asked them to wait for a minute.

'**Hogwarts! I was wondering if you could duplicate the Marauder's map for me so that gathering everyone would be easier for the Slytherins." **He asked gently and pleadingly.

Hogwarts hummed and everyone in the room was enveloped with warmth before they found themselves in possession of different colored Marauder maps which were opened and showing them where everyone was.

**'Thank you, Hogwarts,' **He said and smiled when the Castle hummed.

"That is called the Marauder's Map and it shows you where everyone and everything is in the castle. I believe that it is tuned with your Magical signature so there isn't a chance that anyone beside you will be able to use it. Do not abuse it or it will be confiscated from you, do you understand?" He asked.

Everyone nodded and Snape glared at him in understanding before sweeping from the room along with the other Slytherins who were chattering excitedly.

"This is pretty nifty stuff, Sebastian," Blaise murmured, a small smirk on his face.

"Only the best and most important for me," He said mockingly.

Blaise snorted and walked up to him and leaned up on his toes to connect their lips sweetly when Sebastian deepened it and sucked on Blaise's tongue viciously while groping his arse.

They kissed passionately for a while before separating.

"Delicious," Sebastian murmured while licking his lips.

Blaise blushed at him.

"I'll see you when I get back, okay?" asked Sebastian while fixing his robe.

Blaise smiled and nodded in understanding before placing a quick kiss on Sebastian's lips before running for the room, ignoring the chuckles following him out.

"Sexy little minx," Sebastian groaned before disappiriting on the spot.

* * *

**A/N: So, that's the end of this chapter for now. I believe that I would continue instead of just doing the fifteen chapters unless the last two are longer. Please Read and Review.**

**READ AND REVIEW.**


	14. Author's Note

**Author's Note: I have noticed that people barely take interest in any of my stories anymore and its quite disconcerting to know am borrowing time from doing my school work to update this story just for it to be wasted.**

**I believe that I may discontinue and just end it at this chapter but I'll think about it and might update if i get over this lack of people reading.**

**Thank you to everyone who favorited this story and reviewed but It brings me down to see it barely getting any recognition. You may say that I am doing this for reviews, but the only reason I write is to hear people's opinion on my imaginative stories, and it helps me in my school work. **

**Bye guys until further notice.**


	15. Imaginz96, you inspired me!

**Author's Note: Omg! I like the feedback and I appreciated it but what really won me over was the little poem from Imaginz96! It was so inspiring to me and to show how thanking it is to me, I will write a chapter with how much words that Imaginz96 wants in it.**

**If you want a chapter with 5, 10 or even 15 thousand words then I will write it. Just review it to me. I seriously did love the poem :). It was so nice and I don't even know what else to say.**

**Just tell me how many words you want in the next chapter but son't go over 30 thousand words :).**

**You're my biggest supporter! Thank you! **


	16. Idiots, 'Death' and whaa-

**Idiots, 'Death' and whaa-?**

**Summary: **Sebastian goes to the Ministry and deals with both Fudge and Umbridge and while there, he discovers some rather interesting news and when he returns to Hogwarts with some people in tow.

**A/N: **I felt like updating again. Stasia Ravenclaw said I should write 25 thousand words and I'll do just that. So, Stasia, this chapter is for you! Longest chapter I have ever written in my life!

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

Appariting to the Ministry and entering was next to easy, it's like anyone with the knowledge of Magic could enter. Sebastian scoffed when he was answered by a mechanical voice which he knew belonged to a living, breathing witch. It seemed like wizards or witched with boring desk jobs turned into living zombies.

He really did not pity them one bit.

After obtaining his visitation tag, he strolled past the witch who was eying him like a piece of dangerous candy… yeah, I know.

He hummed in amusement when everyone he passed stopped and stared at him in either, fear, bewilderment and shock.

Well, he really couldn't blame them because he was drop dead sexy and as a bonus, he had that bad boy image going on for it and as an afterthought, the dangerous aura around him.

"Excuse me," Someone murmured while clearing their throat in an annoying way.

Sebastian stopped and turned around only to come face-to-face with dear, Delores Umbridge; he wondered how he came across her so early in the game, he was sure he didn't use any cheat codes as his cloak was red yet.

"Can I help you?" He asked with a sneer.

Umbridge huffed at him and replied in a disgustingly simpering voice.

"Well, I have been receiving complaints of a suspicious character strolling through the Ministry and I decided to come and investigate the matter. If you would please tell me your name."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her obvious lie; He had practically just walked into the Ministry and there were _'complaints'_ being made of him already? He snorted at that thought.

"Not that it's any of your business, but, my name is Sebastian Le fey and I really can't waste any more time as I do have important business to take care of than to entertain you in your boring games," He said, a smirk adorning his face.

Umbridge huffed and glared at him in indignation.

"How dare you speak to your betters that way, boy? I will have you know that I am the Senior Undersecretary for the Minister and I will not tolerate disrespect!"

Sebastian sighed and waved his hand at Umbridge and she was enveloped in a bright red bubble which was the same as the ones used to contain Mrs. Weasley and McGonagall and worked just the same; He could only watch in surprise as dozens of memories floated above Umbridge's head.

People in Politics were always corrupt.

"Now, if you will excuse me," He snarled before turning around quickly, his robes billowing behind him in imitation of Snape's which cause a shiver to wrack through the spineless fools watching.

"Who is he," Someone whispered.

"Mind your own business," He hissed then watched in amusement as all life in the Ministry resumed as if nothing had happened. Everyone walked away as if they didn't notice him or was afraid to even glance at him.

'_I could get used to this,'_ He mused internally.

He walked through the Ministry for about 5 minutes before Aurors surrounded him from all sides, aiming wands at him.

"Identify yourself!" One of them yelled.

He snorted in amusement.

"Took you long enough," He stated and smirked when the one who yelled glared at him.

"Identify yourself!" He repeated.

"You know what? I don't feel like answering and I need to talk to Fudge so, I really don't want to waste any more time," He explained then grinned when the man gritted his teeth and gripped his wand tighter.

"Identify yourself, please," Someone else murmured.

Sebastian furrowed his eyebrows then turned around to come face-to-face with Nymphadora Tonks who just looked back at him calmly.

He smiled softly before answering honestly.

"Wotcher, Tonks! What? You don't remember your friend, Harry?" He teased then watched in amusement as Tonks' eyes widened in shock before she rushed towards him and enveloped him in a bone crushing hug… well, it would have been bone crushing if he were still puny and weak.

"Harry! Is it really you? There have been rumors going around that you've change!" She screamed into his ear and he contained a wince.

"It's true, Tonks," He replied calmly, finding no need to explain anything.

Tonks huffed then let him go then punched him on the arm. "You've caused quite an excited stir when word got around that you've trapped Umbridge in some sort of bubble spell," She said while try to contain her laughter.

Sebastian smirked then moved to the side when a stunner was sent his way.

"That bitch deserved it. Try that again and I'll decapitate you and give your body to Voldemort," He said icily, lying through his teeth but gaining the desired effects when everyone shuddered, even Tonks.

"Still not afraid of saying that bastard's name, Harry?" She muttered.

Sebastian laughed then shook his head. "Nope, and my name is actually Sebastian. James Potter was never my father," He explained then watched in amusement as Tonks' mouth fell open in shock along with the other Aurors who were mostly eying him in suspicion.

"Wow! Nice way to tell me, don't you think?" She said sarcastically.

In reply, he laughed before answering.

"I try. Now, listen, I need to talk to Fudge right now as I really need to get back to Hogwarts soon," He said seriously.

Tonks immediately turned serious and she squared her shoulders.

"Sorry, Ha- Sebastian, but I need to bring you in for questioning," She said shakily.

He sighed and closed his eyes before quickly immobilizing everyone, including Tonks.

"Sorry, Tonks, but I really need to talk to Fudge right now," He explained softly then smiled when Tonks' mouth twitched into what was supposed to be a smile.

"Glad you understand," He murmured before softly patting Tonks' shoulder and walking away where he took off the cloak of the Auror who had first spoken to him then pulling down his pants leaving him in some tattered looking boxers while his face burned in embarrassment.

"Looks good on you," He smirked before walking away and heading to Fudge's office where he was stopped by Percy Weasley who barely managed to sneer at him when he looked into his eyes.

"The Minister is in an important meeting now and cannot be interrupted and you have to schedule a meeting before speaking to him," Percy monotone in fear.

Sebastian smirked then translated the words back to Percy.

"So, you mean that the Minister is currently hiding after news of my arrival and my request to see have spread along with my trapping of Umbridge and my immobilizing of the Aurors?" He said with a grin then watched in satisfaction as Percy shuddered.

"N-no," He stuttered.

"Let's make a deal here, Percy. Why don't you take your tight arse away from the door before I deal with it for you," He growled in annoyance, flashing his canines.

Percy practically quaked then fainted on the spot.

Sebastian chuckled then stepped over the body and opened the door to Fudge's office and rolled his eyes at the man's poor attempt of the Disillusionment charm.

"I really don't know who the fuck you're trying to hide from since I can see you as clear as day," He mused and watched as Fudge stiffened but still maintained the poor excuse of the charm.

"Very well," He murmured before waving his hand for emphasis and dragging Fudge's unwilling body from the corner he was trying to unsuccessfully blend into.

Fudge squealed and fell at Sebastian's feet.

"What do you want? Is it Money? Power? Name it and I'll give it to you," Fudge begged.

Sebastian snorted then pushed the man on his butt with his foot.

"You really are the spineless coward that I have already assumed you to be. I don't need anything that I don't already have. What I want you to do is to get up and sit in your chair where we will discuss something very important and where you will instantly agree with me and swear an Oath where you will lose your Magic if you disobey, then, you will relieve Percy Weasley as your Junior Secretary and give him to me and after those, you will grant me access to the Department of Ministries and clearance to remove and learn of any interesting information that I will learn of once I get there.

Do you want to go through all that or just get down to swearing the Oath?" He asked blankly, a sneer on his face.

Fudge's face turned ashen white and he sputtered indignantly.

"N-Now see he-" He was immediately cut off when Sebastian's Magic bared down on him, causing him to pee his skin in fright.

It was not even a quarter of his Magic but Fudge was practically a weakling compared to him.

"No, you see here! It's either you swear the Oath and live or don't swear it and die where I will still do all those things I mentioned. As much as it would be tiresome to deal with the non-existent people who would want to take revenge for your death, it will simply be a waste of precious time, my precious time," He mused and smirked when a whimper left Fudge's mouth.

"I-I'll s-swear t-t-the Oath," He whimpered out and shakily got to his legs when Sebastian kicked his legs in impatience.

"Well, walk faster! I don't have all day you know," Sebastian snarled when Fudge took his time to go and fetch his wand.

Fudge whimpered then dashed towards his desk where he hesitantly picked up his wand.

'_Maybe I could fire a quick one at him bef-' _He was immediately brought out of his thoughts by s stinging hex to the rump.

"Don't even finish that thought, we both know that you're too weak to be able to successfully attempt something like that before I kill you," He mused with a snort.

Fudge whimpered once more before turning around and walking towards Sebastian until he was in front of the man.

"What do you want me to swear?" He bit out, a glare on his face.

Sebastian huffed and slammed his Magic into Fudge until the older men was on his knees in front of him.

"Don't ever talk to me like that again or I'll cut out your tongue with a rusty knife!" He hissed angrily.

Fudge hastily nodded in understanding before he shakily stood up when Sebastian's Magic subsided.

"You will swear the words that I mentioned to you earlier and of which I have no intention of repeating. If you fuck this up then I will kill you right here, right now. Do you understand? He asked seriously, his fingers twitching.

Fudge hastily nodded and took a deep breath.

"Um… What's your name?" He asked softly, a shiver wracking through his body when Sebastian laughed.

"Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey," He stated proudly.

Fudge's eyes widened in shock and he swallowed heavily when Sebastian grinned at him, fangs and all.

He didn't even wonder what sort of creature the boy was. He would be happy with never knowing that information.

Sebastian snickered in amusement. "Perhaps I will tell you what I am some other time. Now, swear the fucking Oath so that I may be on my merry way," He growled.

Fudge squeaked then raised his wand in the air.

"I, Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic, do herby swear that Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey will have permanent immunity during his time in Great Britain, that he would gain complete access of the Department of Mysteries and that he would also have possession of my Junior Undersecretary, Percival Weasley of whom I relieve from the stated position. So mote it be," He swore and a sickly green light connected both Sebastian and Fudge to complete the Oath.

"Well, that wasn't so hard, was it?" He asked rhetorically before he swiveled around, his robe billowing before stalking out of the room, leaving an unconscious fudge lying on the floor in his own feces.

* * *

After leaving Fudge's office, he decided to explore a bit since he knew all sorts of interesting things resided in the Ministry and that was how he came face-to-face with a water Sprite who was chained to the floor in a hidden room which was hidden by layers upon layers of wards so it was no surprise to Sebastian that no one realized anything out of the ordinary.

The Sprite looked disgusting as fuck. Its clothing had probably turned to dust and it looked like it could keel over any moment as Sebastian could see its ribs as plain as day and he raised an eyebrow as he looked into its lifeless eyes.

"Hmm, interesting. Are you alive?" He asked curiously, wanting to see if it would answer him.

It didn't.

"Well, seeing as you are not alive, I will just go on my merry way," He said calmly before slowly turning around only to pause when a soft, raspy voice called out to him in urgency.

"W-wait! P-please don't go."

He swiveled around and cocked his head to the side as eyed the Sprite who had tears sliding down its face.

"Normally, I would be asking questions right now, but, since your situation is _'different,'_ I'll save the questions for later," He said before banishing the chains off the Sprite then dashing forwards to catch it before it fell to the floor.

"There, there. I've got you know," He soothed, watching as the Spite cried all over his shoulder, its dead, wispy hair tickling his chin.

"Don't get your blood all over my shirt, please," He groaned.

The Sprite looked up into his eyes, its eyes wide and innocent with its lips pouting up at him and he groaned as he felt his cock twitch.

"How my cock finds you attractive, I don't know, but, what I do know is that my future wife would kill me if I even thought of cheating on him, so, let's just leave this place and get you cleaned up," He said seriously before standing up and swooping the Sprite in his arms, bridal style.

The Sprite began shivering as they neared the door and that was when Sebastian noticed all the Runes etched into the walls, they were all glowing as the Sprite neared the door and he stopped and backed up a few steps.

"It seems they are triggered if you leave the room," he muttered then sighed when the Sprite laid its head onto his chest and began crying blood once more.

"Okay, let me think," He murmured, wracking his head for an Idea.

His eyes widened and he cursed like a sailor.

"I'm such an idiot! I have fucking Immunity and therefore, the Aurors can't touch me, but, these Runes may have punishment spells and an alarm etched into it so that's kind of out of the question."

"O-or, you could just give me water and I'll escape myself," The Sprite intoned softly.

Sebastian glanced down at it and snorted. "Like I'll let you go so easily. I found you and is helping you so you're mine," He snarked.

The Sprite giggled and looked up at him in amusement.

"I promise that I won't leave you."

"Not good enough," He growled, tightening his grip on the Sprite's fragile body causing it to cry out in pain.

He abruptly loosened his grip and apologized to the Sprite.

"It's either you allow me to mark you or you aren't getting any water until I find a way out of here without causing any uproar," He reasoned.

"Y-you can mark me," It said hesitantly.

"Good! One question though, are you male or female?" He asked curiously.

The Sprite giggled before replying, "I'm a boy." Just as he said that, the haziness over his body faded to reveal obvious male parts and Sebastian sighed and looked away.

"Wow, even your dick looks starved," He intoned rudely.

He received a slap to the face for his troubles.

"Well! You trying being chained to a floor for 15 years without any nourishment at all and you see how your body will look!" He yelled angrily, smoke practically coming out of his nose.

"I apologize, it was rude of me to say that," He said, not sounding sorry at all.

The Sprite huffed and avoided looking at him.

"Arsehole."

"Thank you for the compliment," Sebastian replied cheekily before placing a kiss upon the Sprite's cheek causing it to gasp when Magic swept through it body then he cried out when his own Magic was pulled out from the barriers around it and slammed back into his body and he was flung from Sebastian's arms into a shadowed corner of the room.

"Well, that was unexpected," He mused before staring curiously at the corner and watched at The Sprite transformed before his eyes.

"Wow, now that is what I call sexy," he said while whistling.

The Sprite giggled and sashayed over to him, it body coming into view to notice that white marks swirling around its body and it long white hair flowing behind him and its bright emerald green eyes stared into Sebastian's own pupil-less eyes.

"Thank you for the compliment, Sebastian," He replied, a small smirk upon its lips.

"You know, your voice sounds so smooth, it's like I can hear the ocean," he replied, not evening asking how he knew his name.

"Well, I am a water Sprite after all," He replied, standing in front of Sebastian.

"That you are," He murmured before cupping the Sprite's chin with his hand and planting a small kiss upon the soft, delicate lips causing the Sprite to cry out when the left side of its face burned until a tattoo of a Kelpie appeared on its cheek, one of the creatures that Sebastian possesses.

"There, now I've marked you. It seems that you are more attuned to the Kelpie which is not all that surprising since you're both water based creatures," He said proudly.

The Sprite glared at him and avoided his eyes.

"Hey, what's the matter?" He asked softly, grasping the Sprite's chin and turning its head so that their eyes could connect.

"I thought you liked me," It murmured, sadness etched into its voice.

"Hey, I do like you but I already have someone. I'm sorry," He replied softly.

"It's okay, I understand. My name is Ayame, nice to meet you" He said, a large smile on his face.

Sebastian's eyes raised in amusement and as he was about to speak, Ayame's finger pressed upon his lips.

"Yes, it is a girl's name, but it's my name so deal with it," He growled then watched in satisfaction as Sebastian nodded in understanding.

"Good."

"Now, I'll implant an image in your mind about where to go and what to do, okay?" Sebastian suddenly said, his voice serious.

Ayame nodded in understand and watched in fasciation as he was shown a large Castle, where to find it and where to enter and its layout.

"I want you to go to that Castle and look for a man named Snape." He stopped to show Ayame an image of Snape before continuing. "Tell him that you were sent there by Sebastian and that he should protect you until I arrive. You can even explain to him the circumstances of us meeting while you're there."

Ayame nodded, determination in his stare before he quickly leaned up and planted a mind numbing kiss upon Sebastian's lips before disappearing in a swirl of water.

"Gotcha!"

Sebastian breathed deeply and rolled his eyes before shaking his head and turned around where he walked towards the door before throwing it open with a slam and closing it back, the wards rising up again to guard an empty room.

"That's enough adventure for me, now. Next, the Department of Mysteries," He said giddily, his hands rubbing together before he flew down the hallway and towards the DoM.

* * *

**With Ayame**

Ayame appeared in a creepy looking forest of which he immediately left after he heard a twig snap and gasped when he came upon the most Magical sight he had ever witnessed.

The Castle was so majestic.

"Wow! This is so beautiful," He murmured before he slowly began walking towards what he knew should be the entrance.

"This is going to be so much fun if I can live here, wait a minute." He muttered before pausing. "I can stay here since Sebastian practically bonded himself to me now. Yay!" He bellowed before he practically flew towards the Castle at an incredible speed in all his happiness.

"Um… What do I do now?" He puzzled, standing in front of the large doors.

**Hello, childe. What brings you to my humble abode? **A strange voice echoed in his head causing him to jump in shock.

"Whaa! Who is that? What are you doing inside my head?!" He screamed, looking all around.

The voice laughed and he was suddenly enveloped in warmth which was very foreign to him and caused him to shiver.

"Don't touch me! What are you?" He reminded.

The voice laughed once more before replying. **I am, Hogwarts. This Castle is me and now I am asking what your intention is, Childe? You smell of my Guardian**

Ayame gasped in shock then slowly replied, "Sebastian sent me here to talk to some man named Snape."

He then practically heard the Castle hum before that foreign feeling enveloped him once more and he was suddenly in the middle of a large number of people and he heard screams all around him before he ducked to the ground in fright after multiple lights flew at him.

He began whimpering when the lights brought back the memories that he tried to forget after so long.

**_CXCXC Flashback CXCXC_**

_Ayame whimpered as he watched the man come towards him with some sort of stick before he pointed it at him and said some sort of gibberish which cause a bright red light to fly towards him and envelop his body_; _He screamed loudly as the foreign light attacked the nerves in his body and caused him pain._

"_Want to tell us now, you disgusting half-breed?" The man snarled, kicking him in the stomach._

_The light was still inside him and he felt faint before it left, causing him to drop to the floor, his body wracked with aftershocks._

"_Well? Answer me!" The man yelled and pulled on his hair and slapping him hard in the face._

_Ayame cried out in pain and before he could say something, the red light flew at him once more and he lost consciousness._

**_CXCXC End of Flashback CXCXC_**

"-llo, hello, hey."

Ayame looked up in fright as a tall man in black robes knelt in front of him and held out his hand to him; He glanced at the man's face then he smiled shakily when he realized that it was the man from his memories, Snape.

"H-hello. Mr. Snape." He said softly.

Snape looked shocked and the man grasped his shoulders and held him up as his legs were shaking.

"Who are you and how do you know my name?" The man asked delicately.

Ayame smiled sleepily and answered. "Ayame. Sebastian sent me," He replied before he passed out.

Snape looked at the boy in his arms in shock before he swiveled around.

"Poppy! Your assistance is required immediately!" He yelled then watched as the School's Healer rushed towards him.

'_Le Fey, what the hell have you done?'_ He thought in exasperation.

* * *

**With Sebastian**

He had finally arrived at the DoM after he remembered that he had asked for Percy Weasley of whom he had sent to Hogwarts via Illegal portkey and a note stuck to the front of his robe.

Standing in front of the familiar door brought back painful memories, but he was much wiser and powerful now, as much as he misses Sirius, he came here for something else and so he pushed that memory at the back of his mind.

Breathing deeply, He knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer and of which they immediately did.

"Name and state your business here," A male voice said blankly.

"Sebastian and I have clearance here to do as I wish, now, open the damn door before I open it for you," He growled out and there was silence behind the door for two minutes before it opened and he entered immediately, not even giving the man a glance.

"Wait! You can't just stroll around here like you would do anywhere else, this room has dangerous stuff in here!" The man yelled.

Sebastian looked at him in amusement. "You think I'm stupid? Of course I know what is in here. I've been here before, after all, so, mind your own business and I will mind mine," he replied before he turned around and walked towards a door labelled **'Brain room.'**

"Ahh, I remember this room. Now, I have an inkling as to what it really is that I did some months ago," He murmured softly, opening the door then entering slowly before he slammed it shut then dove to the side when one of the many brains in the room flew at him before splattering on the closed door.

"Well, it's good to see that some things never change," He muttered dryly before freezing all the brains in the room before they could attack him like the previous one.

"Now that that's taken care of, I can get right down to business," He grinned before he wracked his mind for any Ideas on how to go about dealing with the brains and he was surprised when only one Idea came forth and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"What the fuck is that doing there!" He cried out in shock.

* * *

**With Blaise**

Blaise sighed then looked on the emerald green map in front of him and giggled when he saw two sets of footsteps standing between one another and he showed it to Pansy who shrieked then took off in the direction of the footsteps.

He stared after her in amusement before he walked over to a wall and slumped down to the floor.

"Oh god. I still can't believe that Sebastian is mine now," He whispered softly, happy tears flowing down his cheeks.

**Don't cry child, Sebastian is also happy. I can see it in his heart and the way he acts around you. I won't lie and say that he isn't possessive or blood thirsty but what I will say that he would give you the world if he could. **Hogwarts hummed into his mind.

Blaise sniffled then smiled.

'_**Thank you, Hogwarts. Although, I don't think that Sebastian is bloodthirsty'**_ He replied calmly.

Hogwarts hummed then wrapped her Magical warmth around him and he sighed in contentment.

**Ohh, but he is bloodthirsty, dear. It's just that no one has ever seen it before. You'll see it soon enough.**

He nodded then yawned. "Why am I so tired now?" He asked to no one.

Hogwarts enveloped him once more before replying.

**You both need rest, dear. Your body is adapting.**

Those were the last thoughts Blaise heard before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**With Sebastian**

"This is crazy and dangerous but hey, I got to live a little," He muttered before taking a deep breath and spreading his Magic all around the room and into the frozen brains.

He gasped when his mind was filled with dozens upon dozens of memory.

"What the fuck! Is that Rowena Ravenclaw?!" He yelled in astonishment.

"Dracula is fucking real!"

"Merlin, its Merlin!"

"What the fucking fuck! Dumbledore's gay for Grindelwald!"

"Wow! This is…is… weird," He murmured then closed his eyes as the memories kept flooding his mindscape and practically finding home inside his mind.

He was immediately sent to his knees when he came across a particular memory and he had to force himself not to move and instead tears flowed down his eyes.

"Mum… Sirius," He cried out before losing consciousness.

* * *

**With Ronald Weasley**

Ron sighed then glanced over at Hermione who was still cursing Harry's name and when the witch had the nerve to say that Harry's parents deserved to die after they disobeyed Dumbledore's orders he cracked and he stood up, marched towards the girl then slapped her straight across the face.

"Don't you ever talk about something you don't know about again and never insult Harry in front of me again, you bitch! You Muggle-borns come to our world thinking you can change important traditions and thinking that you know everything when you're the ones actually contaminating our world.

I won't say that about certain Muggle-borns but you're the most overbearing one I have ever met, Hermione. Why don't you just fucking grow up and leave Harry alone! Hasn't he done enough already!" He yelled before angrily marching out of the room, leaving a stunned witch sat upon the ground holding her cheek and crying.

"I promise that I'll be there for you now, Harry," He murmured before he braced himself to approach the Slytherins as they seemed to be the most likely people that Harry would go to.

* * *

**With Draco**

Draco sighed then took a deep breath then looked once more onto his pure silver map and watched as a particular set of footsteps relaxed in the library; He breathed deeply once more before he began walking towards the library where he'd meet his heart.

He really hoped that he won't make a fool of himself and that the other boy wouldn't outright reject him.

He knew that he hadn't really written to the other boy a lot but he hoped that the first set of letters would still put him in a better light so that the boy would give him a chance first.

Walking up next to a dark green drape, he moved it to the side and stepped into the tunnel which led to the library. He really wasn't going to take the long way around.

After a couple minutes, he arrived at the library and he grew exceedingly nervous as he gazed upon the doors keeping him away from the person who he knew was still inside.

Finally, after five minutes of staring at the doors, he gained determination and pushed open the door then entered slowly, still as nervous as ever before he began walking towards the table of where he could see the other boy sat, a book in his hands and his eyes glued to the pages in what appears to be interest.

After arriving at the table and standing opposite the boy, he cleared his throat then waited until beautiful chocolate brown eyes focused on him and of which they did.

Draco could see him going alert rather quickly and it hurt, a lot; He didn't want him to ever be afraid of him and he hoped that he could convince the other boy of that.

"Uhh…" He started before clearing his throat then continuing. "Hello."

The boy looked at him in curiosity before inclining his head towards him.

"May I sit here?" He asked nervously.

The boy looked shock for an entire minute before he nodded reluctantly.

Draco breathed slowly before gracefully sitting down.

"Draco Malfoy, please to meet you," He introduced with a warm smile, his hand outstretched, waiting for the other boy to shake it of which he did not and the smile slowly slid off Draco's face and he retracted his hand and stood up

'_This really was a bad idea,'_ He thought sadly.

As he turned around to leave, rejection hitting him really hard, a voice stopped him.

"Wait!"

Madame Pince immediately shushed and glared at them.

"Wait. Hi, I'm Roger Davies, nice to meet you too, Draco Malfoy," Roger replied softly, his hand outstretched for Draco to shake.

Draco eyed the hand for like a minute before slowly grasping it then planting a soft kiss in Roger's palm which caused the boy's face to flush before he pulled back his hand and sat down in the chair.

Draco smiled at him then sat back down.

'_Maybe this wouldn't be so bad, after all,'_ He thought happily before successfully starting a conversation with Roger.

* * *

**With Barty **

He sighed then stunned his father who was about to immobilize him and then transfigured the man into a ball then flung it out of the window were he would either live or die, he really didn't care either way.

"I can't catch a fucking break, can I?" He asked rhetorically, not expecting any answer at all.

"No, I don't suppose you can," A smooth, deep voice responded.

Barty jumped in shock then spun around quickly, his wand aimed at the intruder before he dropped it to the floor then ran towards the man and jumped up onto him, his arms going around the man's shoulders and his legs around the man's waist before he began planting kisses all over the man's face.

"Rab! I missed you so much," Barty wailed happily,

Rab chuckled and gripped Barty's hips tighter. "I missed you too, my sexy minx," He purred, attacking Barty's neck with open mouth kisses causing the other man to giggle.

"Hmm… It's been so long, you know," Barty said saucily, grounding his hips into the other man's causing a groan to erupt from both of their mouths.

"Ugh… I know, baby, but not right now. We need to head back to base and help Tom," Rab said, his voice dead serious.

Barty sighed then laid his head on Rab's shoulder in understanding before pressing his face into the juncture of Rab's neck.

Rab sighed then hugged Barty closer to his body.

"I know you're disappointed, baby, but it's our life right now and I promise you that it'll change soon. I want to give you a happy life and doing this can never make you happy. I promise to marry you and give you children in the future, but now, we have something important to do and we mustn't waste time," Rab said soothingly before raising Barty's head from his shoulder and planting a sweet, passionate kiss upon the soft, plump lips before disappariting on the spot.

A notable smile on Barty's face was the last thing that was seen.

* * *

**With Voldemort**

Change is going to come soon, he could practically feel it and he could see that he was steadily waiting for its arrival.

He sighed and looked into the mirror once more only to stare upon his disgustingly disfigured body and although he couldn't possibly be feeling emotions, he felt regret and guilt.

Regret for the things he had done, the lives he had taken and the rituals he had partake in which had brought him to his current state.

Guilt because he was the reason why the Wizarding world was in shambles. This world was meant to be his home and instead he was destroying it all in hopes of becoming the next Merlin… No… surpassing Merlin himself which was simply unheard of.

He laid his bald head upon the mirror's glass and looked into his mirror image's red eyes and he could practically see the circumstances of which they came to be and he had to turn his face away, he really couldn't handle looking at himself any longer.

"I cannot continue like this," He whispered softly.

His hand moved into fists and he smashed the mirror then turned around to his bed where he sat upon and stared at the black liquid flowing from the cut upon his knuckles and he scowled in anger and regret and decided that he shouldn't be sitting around doing nothing when he could at least try to change himself.

"I cannot continue like this anymore," He repeated before he briskly walked out of the door in his room and headed towards the throne room where he planned to call his Death Eaters.

"Ugh… I really need to make some changes," He muttered before quickening his pace.

Change is slowly but surely going to come and no one would be excluded, not even he and he found himself okay with that notion.

* * *

**With Hermione Granger**

She was still on the ground crying where Ron had left her, she really didn't expect him to slap here.

"H-honestly, how can he stand up for Harry when he's the reason why our lives are in danger al of the time," She sniffled.

"Maybe it's because Harry always tells you guys that you don't have to follow him anywhere. He gives you the option of leaving and it's your own decision to follow him wherever he goes so, you really shouldn't be blaming him when you are responsible for your own actions!" Someone hissed out.

Hermione flinched in shock before turning towards the voice and gasping when it was none other than Neville Longbottom.

"Neville," She murmured softly.

"You have no right to address me familiarly after you've been badmouthing Harry to his face and behind his back. From this day forward you are not my friend, Granger," He said confidently, no hint of stutter in his voice before he spun around and left the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione stared after Neville's retreating form in shock and instead of the guilt any other person would feel, all she felt was anger; she would show them that Harry is an attention seeker and a bloody git if it's the last thing she does.

"I will not be shown up by the likes of, Harry Bloody Potter!" She hissed in determination.

She may not been in such high spirits if she knew what the consequences of her actions would've been.

She just been made an enemy by next to everyone.

* * *

**With Sebastian**

He groaned and shifted on the floor and opened his bleary eyes then winced as light invaded his retinas.

"Fuck! I feel like I've swallowed a fucking dictionary!" He hissed, pressing a hand to his head to ease some of the ache there of which it did not.

He could practically see all the new information floating around his mind and he made a mental note to practice Occlumency to arrange his memories as he didn't need to try and protect it anymore.

He slowly sat up and rubbed both of his eyes before stretching then standing up on both feet groggily.

"A headache is really not what I wanted right now," He murmured before yawning then looking around the room where he gasped in shock when he saw that all the brains except a select few were shriveled and gray.

He shrugged after a while.

"Hmm… Seems that since nothing is in then anymore they really won't be of any use now."

He stretched once more before turning around and leaving the room slowly.

"Time to put some of this new information to use," He murmured before he began walking towards the room where he knew that the Veil was contained in.

"I don't think that you should go in there," A male voice said meekly.

Sebastian turned around from his position in front of the door and eyed up the man who wasn't concealed whatsoever.

"I think that you should focus more on the fact that I can see your features," He snarked.

The man chuckled then calmly approached him.

"Well, it's a good thing that I don't have to worry about that since I technically am not alive anymore," He replied, giggling at the shocked expression of Sebastian's face before it was gone.

Sebastian eyes the man in curiosity and that was when he noticed that his outline was white and wispy and he took a moment to wonder just how he can see the man before it was answered by the man himself.

"I can sense that you are the holder of my memories and my gift. I had the ability of sight and communication to the dead. Many people have tried to gain my ability by stealing my eyes but what they didn't know was that this branch of Magic can only come from studying the art of Occlumency and delving into it sister part. No, I cannot tell you what it is because it has not name, it is basically known as the Sister part of Occlumency and therefore, this ability is only found in the mind.

Normally, you wouldn't have been able to gain this but it seems that you drained my brain of every information that resided inside and therefore, I am now bonded to you and have permission to haunt you… and my name is Nikolai," The man explained, a creepy grin on his face.

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him and shrugged uncaringly.

"Haunt me all you want, I only ask that you give me privacy when I'm being intimate with my future wife as I doubt that he'll ignore you presence in the room."

Nikolai blushed then raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

"Wife? He? How would he or she even be able to see me?"

"Blaise is a boy and yes, wife. He would not be able to see you but I will alert him of your presence in a room and I just know that he won't be comfortable being intimate with me if someone else is watching us and if you even think of cockblocking me, I will find some way to exorcise you," He hissed threateningly.

Nikolai giggled and nodded at Sebastian in understanding before latching himself onto Sebastian's back.

"I'm not moving," He stated when Sebastian glared at him.

"Whatever," He muttered before opening the door and stepping inside, ignoring the shudder of the body on his back.

"On second thought, I'll wait just by the door," Nikolai whispered before jumping off of Sebastian's back and practically gluing himself to the closed door.

"Pussy," Sebastian's muttered before ignoring Nikolai's indignant squawk.

He shivered as he neared the room which held the Veil, so, he used his Magic to cast a protective layer around his body which worked like a charm, literally.

"Okay," He breathed. "It's now or never."

He then braced himself then walked slowly over to the Veil which was covered with a very big and dark cloth but that didn't stop it as Sebastian could still hear whispered and cries from inside it.

Sebastian spread his arms out in front of him and banished the cloth from the Veil and then looked into the familiar white abyss and breathed deeply once more before slowly approaching it until he stood two feet in front of it.

"Let's see if what I learnt would work," He muttered before closing his eyes and placed both hands out in front of his body once more then cast the Rune that he saw in his mind onto his hands using his Magic.

He then muttered a spell and both hands were covered by a thick green substance and two ghostly arms surrounded his arms and melded into his arms and he opened his eyes and looked into the Veil and slowly but surely began sending his arms inside it, hoping that it wouldn't back fire on him.

He really had no wish to die today with at least kissing his future wife.

"I just hope that this works or I'm haunting the Ministry," He muttered before pushing his hands further inside then quickly cast the spell of which would immediately grasp onto the memories that he put to the fore front of his mind in order to locate the objects inside.

He then released the images into the grey wispy shapes they usually take form of and pushed them into the arms using a bit of his Magic so that they wouldn't be sucked back inside of his mind as they were still connected to his being.

The Veil hummed in an old, creaky way and he flinched before quickly yelling.

"Lilian Anna-Maria Gaunt!"

The Veil hummed and Sebastian could feel something attaching itself to his arms and he shuddered before yelling once more when the Veil hummed in the same old, creaky way.

"Sirius Orion Black!" He yelled before he was thrown back a few feet from the Veil and got the wind knocked out of him.

"Fuck! That hurt like a bitch," He groaned before jumping to his feet when he noticed that the spell ended on his arms.

He immediately looked around and gasped in shock when he saw two figures lying at the foot of the Veil and he immediately ran forwards and dragged both bodies back away from the Veil and tears fell from his eyes when he looked into the familiar face of his Uncle and the face of his Mother of which he had only seen in photos.

"Mum… Sirius," He choked before slumping to the ground and hugging both bodies to his chest and he gasped when he found them both breathing.

"Shit, they're unconscious. I need to get them to Hogwarts quickly," He said, his voice panicked before he tightened his grip of both people before disappariting to Hogwarts.

* * *

**With Snape**

After he and Poppy had checked over the boy, they concluded that he was just in shock and poppy had decided to keep the boy, Ayame overnight.

He had successfully gotten everyone to the Great Hall with the help of the Slytherins and was now waiting for Sebastian to come back.

If that boy thought that he could give him a heart attack then he was sorely mistaken.

Snape was sitting at the Head table watching over the students when Ronald Weasley walked in and angrily stomped over to the Gryffindor table where he proceeded to ignore all of his year mates.

"Trouble in paradise," He said with a sneer and he heard a snort next to him and looked over into the eyes of Pomona Sprout.

Not even five minutes had gone by before Neville Longbottom came strolling inside like he owned the place and sat down next to Weasley where they both proceeded to bad mouth somebody if the gestures and facial expressions were anything to go by.

"Dunderheads," He murmured and then heard a squeak to the left side of him and he looked over and saw Flitwick dabbing his mouth in embarrassment and he raised an eyebrow before focusing once more in front of him.

Two minutes after Longbottom's entrance, Hermione Granger strolled in, a determined expression on her face and Snape smirk when he saw the bright red hand print of her face and the tear tracks.

"Know-it-all fool," He muttered and he almost jumped when he heard a giggle and looked over to see Professor Sinistra with her hand to the mouth, obviously trying to contain her giggles.

Severus sipped his water slowly then narrowed his eyes at Granger when it looked as if she was about to start a fight.

"Miss. Granger," He said silkily, his voice carrying around the Great Hall and effectively silencing all conversations. He smirked slightly before continuing when he had the girl's attention, "Twenty points from Gryffindor for harassment and attempting to start a fight. Detention with me tonight, if you will," he said, a sneer on his face at the girl's suddenly red face.

"But, Pro-," She was immediately cut off when he raised a hand.

"Ten points for talking back now sit in your seat and be quiet!" He sneered then watched in satisfaction as the girl plopped down into her seat and was immediately harassed by her classmates for losing points.

"I bet that it felt good to do that, Severus?" Pomona said, a small smile on her face.

Snape just raised an eyebrow before smirking slightly and returning to his food.

That was as much of a reply that he would give.

He then proceeded to wait for three hours for Sebastian to come back when he felt a shift in the air and by the quieting of the speaking in the Great Hall, they felt it to and then they all watched in shock as Sebastian appeared in the middle of the Hall with two unconscious bodies in his grasp and he immediately got up along with the Slytherins and ran towards the boy.

As he neared them, he got a view of one of the bodies and he paled and slowed down his pace and swallowed deeply and then he looked at the other body and plopped down to the ground in his shock and only one word came from his mouth before he lost consciousness.

"Lily."

* * *

**General POV**

Everyone watched in shock as Severus Snape, Dungeon bat extraordinaire fainted next to two bodies. Of course everyone scrambled to their feet to see what cause Snape to faint and they gasped as they looked into the unconscious faces of Lily Potter and Sirius Snape.

"What the hell is this?!" Someone yelled before fainting.

"Aren't they supposed to be dead?!"

"Merlin."

The students immediately parted when the teachers came towards the scene and pushed them aside and then they watched as Flitwick fainted and the other teachers stepped back in shock, holding their hand to their chest before Madame. Pomphrey pushed everyone aside and got over her shock of seeing two supposedly dead people come back to life and levitated them, Snape, Flitwick and the fainted students in the air and began hustling to the Medical Wing.

Sebastian could see the strain on Madame. Pomphrey and he took over the levitating of Snape and the five fainted students and nodded at the grateful look shot his way.

"Sebastian! Are you okay?!" Blaise's panicked voice shouted into his ear.

He flinched then looked at the other boy and saw the worry in his eyes and he nodded at him and the other Slytherins before he grasped Blaise's hand and beckoned him towards the Hospital Wing and everyone followed including Ron, Neville, Luna, Dean, Seamus and some other students from other houses and he looked at them in confusion before shrugging when he saw the determined looks on their faces.

"Everyone, let's go!" He shouted before they all burst out of the Great hall behind Madame. Pomphrey and left a large group of confused students and teachers in their wake in the Great Hall.

"Are they really your Mum and Godfather?!" Someone yelled and he nodded, not trusting himself to speak anymore.

"Har-" Ron started but was immediately cut off by one of the Slytherins.

"His name is Sebastian, Weasley," The girl hissed and he couldn't see the surprised nod that Ron gave to the girl.

"Sebastian! We need to talk when you're not busy," Ron yelled to him.

"Us too!" Everyone else yelled.

Sebastian nodded distractedly before bursting through the doors of the Infirmary along with everyone else before they were all immediately sent out besides Sebastian and Blaise.

"Place them on the other beds, Mr. Le Fey," Pomphrey's hysterical voice commanded.

Sebastian nodded then gently placed all six bodies on the empty beds before slumping against Blaise.

"Are my Mum and Sirius okay, Madame Pomphrey?" He asked hesitantly.

Madame Pomphrey nodded slowly yet hesitantly before unrolling a sheet of paper and reading it over before looking back at him and took a deep breathing before she began reciting everything on the paper.

"Their bodies are both suffering from severe malnutrition and their internal organs are starting to fail and their skin began to rot while they themselves seem to be in perfect health. It's their bodies that we have to save. I won't say that it won't be hard work and Magic on them but I would need your help as you are connected to both of them," She intoned softly.

Sebastian jumped to his feet.

"Of course, just tell me what to do" He said in determination.

Blaise squeezed his hand tighter in support and he squeezed back in gratitude.

"What I need you to do is to try and replicate their Magic and siphon it back into their bodies. That's all I need you to do. I will repair their organs and body as it is quite easy to do," She said happily before she rushed to the back of the room and retrieved five different types of potions.

"I had never had a case where I had to use these before but there's a time for everything," She explained before bustling over to Sirius' bed where she open all the vials and then he watched in curiosity as half of each bottle's contents disappeared.

"It's currently in their bodies as we speak," She said before she hurried over to his mum's bed and placed the vials next to her of which the liquids disappeared once more.

"I now want you to sit between them and hold their hands, you would know what to do from there," She said hurriedly.

Sebastian nodded and let go of Blaise's hand and rushing between both beds and sat in a chair then held both his Mother's and Godfather's hands, ignoring Madame Pomphrey as he hurried over to the other beds.

Sebastian concentrated and he breathed deeply when he located both his Mother's and Sirius' Magic and he quickly grasped onto both of them as their Magic began disappearing; He gritted his teeth and struggled with his mum's Magic for a while before he managed to grasp it firmly and set a bit of his Magic towards it where they both fought and he sent some more Magic and watched in satisfaction as his won and his Magic immediately copied his mum's Magic and began slowly rebuilding his mum's core.

Sirius' Magic on the other hand was much harder than his mother's and was twisting around making it hard for his Magic to grasp it and so he did the only thing that he could think of and kept his Magic still, leaving Sirius' Magic to twist as much as it wanted before it stopped when it realized that his Magic wasn't moving or doing anything at all and it flowed towards his own and when it was close enough, he immediately sent forward his Magic.

It quickly grasped Sirius Magic and quickly fought it before it could twist again and he slumped forward when his Magic won and copied Sirius' Magic and began slowly rebuilding Sirius' core as well.

"Now that that's over, I can relax a bit," He murmured softly before letting go of Sirius and his mother's hand while his Magic continued to flow into both of their bodies.

"I assume that you were successful?" Madame Pomphrey asked nervously.

He nodded, a small smile on his lips before Blaise attacked him and began placing desperate kisses all over his face.

"Thank Merlin you're alright, Sebastian! Don't you ever scare me like that again," Blaise wailed.

Sebastian laughed and held Blaise's body tighter to his own.

"Wouldn't want to scare my girlfriend again, right?" He teased.

Blaise huffed but didn't reply and instead held onto Sebastian even tighter than before.

"You need to take a Blood replenishing and a Pepper-up potion, Mr. Le Fey," Pomphrey intervened before handing his both potions.

Sebastian nodded and didn't even ask why he need the Blood replenishing as she knew what she was talking about the information came to the fore front of his mind; he then took both potions at the same time and his body slumped forward in relief.

Blaise Giggled and connected their mouth to each other where they proceeded to play tonsil hockey.

They were both surprised when Madame Pomphrey didn't complain and she instead went over to check on the other patients in the room.

"Professor Snape and the other students are doing okay and should wake up in about an hour or so," She explained before disappearing behind a door.

Sebastian smiled into the kiss and then pulled away before softly pushing Blaise away from himself then stood up and stretched before he began approaching the doors of the Hospital Wing where he was immediately surrounded by everyone asking about his mum and Sirius.

"Hey, Sebastian! How come your father isn't with them?" Some Hufflepuffs asked meekly.

His expression darkened and he spat out icily, "He's not my father."

Gasps immediately sounded around the hall and everyone began badgering him once more before the Slytherins took action and hexed them all causing them to scatter only leaving the Gryffindors who refused to budge and Luna Lovegood who was talking to the wall behind them

"So, after that, daddy and I…" They tuned her out after that.

"We need to talk to you, Sebastian," Neville said bravely but then squeaked when Draco Malfoy growled at him.

The Slytherins snickered while the Gryffindors glared at them.

"Okay, what do you need to talk to me about?" He asked scathingly.

Neville swallowed but it was Ron who answered.

"We just wanted you to understand that we are on your side and we never believe anything that Dumbledore, my mum and Hermione said about you. We want to have a chance to explain ourselves to you because you are our friend and we care about you and I wanted to say sorry for my behavior in the past and hope that someday we will be close friends again," He said in determination, a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes.

Sebastian was shocked and it showed on his face if the blush on Ron's face was anything to go by and he smiled softly before replying, "I understand and I think we'll have that talk but not right now. I'll contact you when I have time."

Ron and the other except Luna breathed deeply in relief and smiled at him.

"Okay, we understand. I guess that we'll see you around then?" Seamus said softly.

Sebastian nodded then smiled as they returned it then ran down the hall leaving him, the Slytherins and Luna behind.

"Hey, Loony! What in Circe's name are you still doing here?" Theodore Nott called out.

Luna turned around and smiled at him and everyone watched in shock as Nott's face turned red and then he fainted.

"Such a pretty color," She hummed out before turning back to the wall and that was when Sebastian noticed that she was actually talking to Nikolai who he forgot all about.

"Pussy," He muttered softly then watched in amusement as Nikolai sputtered and began calling him a bunch of names which he didn't pay attention to.

"Ignore, Luna, everyone. She's talking to Nikolai. He's a ghost who followed me back from the DoM," He explained then smirked as everyone shuddered.

Draco licked his lips and his eyes connected with Sebastian's before he inclined his head down the hall and Sebastian nodded and Draco then discreetly slipped away.

"I have to go back inside now so that mum and Sirius can heal faster," He explained then turned around when everyone nodded in understanding.

As he walked into the room, the first person he noticed was Blaise sitting on the chair he was once in and staring off into space.

He walked over to the other boy and he vaguely felt his Magic growing more into the two bodies opposite him before he captured Blaise's lips into a kiss fit for a starving man.

Blaise jumped in shock but immediately began kissing him back; He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and moaned when his lips were nipped and his tongue was sucked on.

Sebastian then lifted him off of the chair and Blaise automatically wrapped his legs around him and before he knew what happened, Sebastian walked towards an empty bed at the end of the hall and gently laid down onto it with Blaise underneath him.

As a precaution, he threw up Privacy charms around the bed and then pulled the curtain around them and melded it to the bed and then threw up a Notice-me-not charm around it before turning back to Blaise who was looking at him in lust and as he was about to ravish him, he suddenly remembered his promise that they wouldn't have intercourse until they were together.

"Blaise… We can't do this," He murmured then hurriedly explained when Blaise's face morphed into one of hurt. "Remember my promise to you that we won't have sex again until we're together?"

Blaise suddenly smiled at him and pulled him down into a fierce kiss until they were both out of breath.

"Hmm… I can't believe that you remembered that now," He breathed out.

Sebastian smiled and pecked his lips before rolling off of Blaise and unto the other side of the bed.

"Let's just get some rest now," He suggested and immediately, Blaise was snuggled into his side, his face I the junction of Sebastian's neck.

"Yeah, I would like that," He whispered.

Sebastian tightened his grip on Blaise's body and they both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: **Lily and Sirius cannot have a POV because they weren't really 'alive' to even have one.**

**Lol and no, this is not the end of this chapter, I still need to write fifteen thousand more words: 3 derp…**

* * *

**Madame Pomphrey's POV**

She bustled back into the room with seven vial of Pepper-up potions in her hand only to notice that Sebastian and Blaise had disappeared.

"I Guess that they needed the rest," She sighed before going over to the beds and placing a vial on the dresser next to each and when she reached the beds occupied by Lily and Sirius, she gasped.

"How could Sebastian leave when the process hadn't yet been completed," She scowled before noticing the waves of pure white Magic flowing into their bodies and that was when she realized that Sebastian was still in the room but she just couldn't see him.

"I really do hope that he isn't having sex in the Hospital Wing," She scowled once more before scuttling back to her office.

* * *

**Draco's POV**

After he had left the Slytherins, Sebastian and Lovegood behind, he immediately walked towards the library after checking his map to see where Roger was.

He completely ignored the other set of footsteps and it was to the sight of Roger and another boy kissing that he walked in on when he arrived at the Library.

He gasped softly then slowly backed out of the library and ran back towards the Slytherin common room where he could peacefully wallow in his pity.

"To think that I even fancied him," He snarled before plopping down onto his bed.

* * *

**With Voldemort**

After he had arrived at the Throne room, he called Pettigrew and summoned Rabastan where he proceeded to order the man to fetch his significant other, Barty Crouch Jr.

After all, Crouch also had an important part in his reformation.

He had sat upon his throne for five minutes before Rabastan appeared with Barty wrapped around his body and he stared them down and Barty jumped off of Rabastan and they both bowed at him.

"My Lord," They intoned.

"I have a mission for both of you," He hissed and watched in a small amount of guilt as they shivered in fear. It really wasn't supposed to be like this, where his own followers were afraid of him merely speaking.

"I need both of you to retrieve some objects for me. I have the destination of each and if you can't find one of them then check the Black Ancestral home and don't fail me," He hissed then turned away when they shuddered.

Both Rabastan and Barty stood up and retrieved the information from him before hurriedly leaving the room, leaving The Dark Lord alone in his thoughts.

* * *

**With Sebastian**

Sebastian groaned and was about to turn over when someone moaned beside him and he cracked an eye open and smiled at a sleeping Blaise before he brought the other boy closer to his body and began planting butterfly kisses upon the other boy's neck causing Blaise to giggle and try to move away from his mouth of where he failed drastically.

"You taste so good, you know that?" Sebastian murmured before he rolled on top of Blaise and vanished said boy's robe then raised his shirt until his swollen nipples were revealed. "Hmm… Breakfast," He murmured before quickly casting a freshening and cleaning charm on both of their mouths and body, he latched onto Blaise's nipple and began suckling it, moaning when milk flooded his taste buds.

"Ahh… Sebastian! Suck harder," Blaise moaned, pushing Sebastian's head onto his chest some more.

Sebastian chuckled around the nipple and did as was asked and began suckling harder until Blaise was buckling up against his body.

As he was about to switch over to the other nipple, he felt when his Magic was immediately cut off from his mum's and Sirius' and he jumped off of Blaise who looked at him in confusion before he disabled the Wards and privacy charms then ran over between the beds were he saw both his mum's and Sirius' eyes opened before they sat up and gasped deeply.

"Whaa-…" Sirius muttered before looking around the room.

"Huh? Whaa-" Lily mumbled before her eyes immediately focused on Sebastian's the same time as Sirius and they both yelled out at the same time.

"Harry!"

Sebastian smiled at them both, tears strolling down his face before fainting against Blaise who came up behind him.

"You're real…" He murmured before fully falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

A/N: **Okay, I lied. I seriously couldn't write anymore but hopefully this is enough for you guys and please don't kill me for not keeping my promise. I will try to write more for the next chapter but this is as much as I can do now.**

**11,000 words, that's a record =)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	17. You're back! That bastard!

**You're back! That bastard!**

**A/N: **Yeah, I've been indisposed for a while and am uber sorry for not updating for so long, just didn't get enough time and add to the fact that my laptop was destroyed, then.. ugh... I know right.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

* * *

"Baby! Sebastian... Baby please wake up."

Sebastian groaned internally when he heard the voice practically screaming into his ears and before he could brace himself, a heavy weight plopped down on his chest and he was forced to fully open his eyes before shying away from the bright light; He groaned once more then opened his only to come face-to-face with his lover but not quite girlfriend and future wife, Blaise.

"Blaise," He grunted before he carefully rolled over so that Blaise was under him.

"I think that I very much like this position better," He murmured softly, teasingly biting Blaise's lower lip before calmly retreating as he heard a few awkward coughs behind them.

"Sebastian... You know?" Asked a soft, gentle, feminine voice behind him.

Sebastian breathed deeply then turned around, only to come face-to-face with Emerald green eyes and he rolled his eyes before speaking, "Ayame, get out of the way."

Ayame huffed in indignation before muttering, "You are so rude."

Sebastian rolled his eyes once more but closed them in relief when Ayame moved out of the way and he swallowed heavily as his eyes connected with another pair of Emerald green eyes, this time, they belonged to his mother.

"Mom," He whispered, biting his lip to stop the tears from flowing down his face.

Lilian Gaunt, formerly Lily Potter sent him a watery smile before she shot forward and enveloped him tightly in her arms.

"My baby!" She wailed out.

Sebastian winced but held on tightly to his very alive mother and this time, he couldn't stop the tears from flowing down his face.

"Mom, I missed you so much," He whispered brokenly into her ear.

She sniffled and buried her face between his shoulder blades before she pulled back and smiled at him.

"I missed you too, baby, so... so much. You look just like your father," She murmured before slowly standing up and pulling Sebastian with her.

"I haven't met him," He replied slowly, biting his lips to not let the hurt show.

Blaise's arms wrapped around his from behind and he pulled out of the embrace and faced the other boy before pulling him into his arms and inhaling the comforting scent radiating from Blaise.

"Baby," He murmured before pulling back and bringing Blaise in front of him and wrapping his arms around said person's hips and then he placed his chin upon Blaise's shoulder and allowed the boy to lean back against him.

He could see the question in his mother's eyes and he smiled slightly then kissed the side of Blaise's neck, ignoring the gasp that came from the boy's mouth.

"Mom, I would like to introduce you to my unofficial girlfriend, Blaise Zabini," He explained.

The confusion cleared away from his mother's eyes before she smiled and calmly approached them where Blaise was still looking nervously at her before he shot forward once more and enveloped Blaise in a warm hug of which he gladly returned.

"Hello, Blaise. It's nice to meet you," She intoned happily.

Blaise choked before hugging her tighter.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Gaunt," He replied, mindfully of the pressure that Sebastian and placed on his hips.

**(A/N: Aren't Interracial relationships cute? Blaise and Harry make a great couple. I'm sure that some of you noticed that I refrained from using the word Black every time I want to talk about someone. The only time that I mention color is when am describing someone. I have noticed that Author's tend to want to say someone's color when they aren't white. )**

Lilian smiled then pulled away from the boy. "You are so handsome, just like your father," She murmured.

Blaise's eyes widened and tears gathered at his eyes.

"Oh my, what's the matter, sweetheart? Was it something I said?" Lilian asked in alarm.

Sebastian frowned then turned Blaise around in his arms and cupped both of the boy's cheeks in the palm of his hands.

"Baby? What's wrong?" He asked softly.

Blaise sniffled and buried his face in Sebastian's chest and hugged him tightly.

"I-I can't tell you. I'm not allowed," He choked out, biting his lips to try and control the tears sliding down his cheeks.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed and he pulled Blaise's head away from his chest and looked into Blaise's eyes but said person was looking anywhere but at him.

"Blaise," He murmured.

Said boy looked at him hesitantly.

"Look me in my eyes and keep contact and don't worry, baby. It's not Legilimency. I really didn't need the eye contact but it's much safer this way than to just attack your mind without your permission."

Blaise breathed in deeply and sent him a watery smile before connecting their eyes slowly.

Sebastian sighed in worry before stepping forward and capturing Blaise's lips in a slow, passionate kiss of which the other eagerly returned before he quickly delved into Blaise's mind while the other was distracted by their kiss.

**_XxX Into Blaise's mind XxX_**

_10 year old Blaise sniffled and looked up into the face of his father who was looking at him in disappointment._

_"Blaise," His father started, his voice tinged with heavy disappointment._

_Blaise sniffled once more and slowly approached his father before hesitantly wrapping his arms around the man's waist._

_"I'm sorry, father. I didn't mean to, honest," He whispered, his voice cracking._

_Lord Henry Alistair Zabini sighed slowly and bent down and picked Blaise up in his arms and wrapped the boy's legs around his hips._

_"Don't let this happen again, Blaise. this is the third time this week and I find myself tiring of your behaviour. Cease it immediately or I will punish you accordingly and this time, your mother cannot intervene," He bit out seriously._

_Blaise shuddered but noted all the same._

_"I understand, Father," He said meekly._

_**Later that day**  
_

_"Leave us alone! You have no business being here. Either you leave or I will be forced to call the Aurors on you!"_

_Blaise's head snapped up when he heard his father's bellowing voice in the main room; He pushed himself off his bed and walked towards his door and opened it slowly and stuck his head outside his door then looked up and down the hallway before he carefully opened the door and steeped outside, closing the door softly behind him._

_"I'm sorry, Lord. Zabini, but I cannot leave."_

_Blaise frowned when he heard the sickly sweet voice and then he began creeping down the hallway, careful not to alert the others of himself; He plastered himself to the edge of the wall and slowly turned his head around and his eyes widened when he saw his mother's prone form on the ground, presumably knocked unconscious._

_'Mother,' He thought, frightened as hell._

_"I demand that you leave my house this instant, Dumbledore!" Lord Henry yelled in anger._

_Blaise swivelled his head around and his eyes landed on an old man with one very long beard wearing spectacles and he had an innocent smile on his face that Blaise wanted to punch._

_'Who is that man?' He asked himself._

_"I am sorry, Henry, but this must be done," Dumbledore said softly before a red light sped towards his father who had no time to retaliate before he fell to the floor unconscious._

_Blaise's eyes widened and then he watched as the old man levitated his father and just as he was about to run out and try to stop the man, a white light enveloped his body and he watched in horror as the old man kept on pointing his wand at him and another jet of a sickly yellow light sped towards him and he shivered when he felt a slimy feeling envelope his body._

_"I am sorry, my boy, but I cannot have you telling anyone of what occurred here. Rest assured, your father will be safe where I have him," The man said, a soft smile on his face._

_Blaise glared a him as much as he could and then he blinked when he was released from the spell and looked around and spotted his mother who was groaning, no sight of his father and the old man._

_"Mother!" He yelled and ran over to the woman and helped her up._

_"Henry!" She yelled, startling Blaise who jumped back._

_"Mother, the old man took father," He whispered._

_Cynthia's eyes snapped towards his and Blaise could only watch as his mother began crying for the first time since he's been born._

_"That bastard," She choked out._

_Blaise hurriedly wrapped his arms around her and let her lay her head upon his chest._

_"I promise that when I get stronger, I'll rescue him," He murmured softly in her hair, finally allowing the tears to slide down his face._

**_XxX Back to the presernt_**

Sebastian growled into Blaise's sweet mouth before pulling away from the kiss.

"That bastard," He growled out.

"Har- Sebastian? What's wrong," Someone called out to him.

He looked over Blaise's shoulder and connected eyes with his Godfather and he smiled softly at him of which the other man returned before he replied.

"Dumbledore kidnapped Blaise's father when he was just 10 years old," He said angrily.

Gasps of outrage echoed around the room.

"That bastard!"

"We should call the Aurors on him!"

"Let's kill 'em" Sirius growled before laughing awkwardly when all eyes turned on him.

"What are you going to do, son?" Lilian asked curiously.

Sebastian frowned then looked down at Blaise who was already looking at him with tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I'm going to rescue him and get rid of, Dumbledore. That man has gone too far this time," He hissed before supping Blaise's cheeks and kissed him softly before pulling back.

"i promise that I'll take care of you from now on, my love. I'll rescue your father," He murmured softly.

Blaise bit his lip and turned his face away.

"No. I promised my mother that I'll be the one to save father."

Sebastian growled and tightened his hand on Blaise's hips which caused the boy to cry out in pain.

"I said that I will be the one to do it. I will not allow you to put yourself in danger," He snarled.

Blaise shivered and looked at Sebastian, his eyes alight with fear.

Sebastian sighed and leaned his forehead against Blaise's.

"I'm sorry, Blaise. I just don't want you to get hurt. Dumbledore is unpredictable right now and also powerful. I don't want you to get hurt. Just please let me take care of you."

Blaise bit his lip in reluctance before responding, "I-I um... Okay, fine. Just please don't get hurt."

Sebastian smiled and pecked Blaise's lips.

"I'll try. I just wanna ask you one thing before I go."

Blaise looked at him curious and nodded for him to continue.

"Would you be my Girlfriend?"

Blaise huffed at him. "I thought that I was your boyfriend already," He responded.

Sebastian chuckled and shook his head.

"You are, but you're not my Girlfriend. So, will you be?"

"I guess that I have no choice," He said, a cute pout on his lips.

Sebastian chuckled and squeezed Blaise's arse and sucked on his bottom lip before pulling away.

"I'll be back soon. I really need to get that old bastard out of the way."

Reluctant nods were sent towards him before he disappeared.

"Please be safe," Blaise whispered, a blush still on his face after Sebastian's little stunt.

* * *

_**A/N: So, sorry for the short chapter but I kept getting chest pains so I'll leave it there. Please review and sorry again for taking so long to update!**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW.**_


	18. A Storm arrives

**A Storm arrives**

**Summary: **Dumbledore gets dealt with in the most bizarre way ever and it's surprisingly not the end when Dumbledore dies as the old man's memories come to light and the entire Wizarding worlds see all of the old man's manipulations and change begins immediately.

**A/N: **OMG, I am so sorry for not updating for so long, I was busy and add to the face that I became too lazy but now, I'm going to finally update.

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Sebastian sighed then smirked as he appeared once more in the Slytherin Common room and looked onto the pleading forms of a cursed Mrs. Weasley, a confused McGonogall and an angry Dumbledore.

"I hope that you're all enjoying the comfort that you all so solely deserve," He said, a smirk on his face mostly aimed at Dumbledore who began banging his hands on the bubble.

"Harry! Think of your actions! Think of the millions of people depending on you, Release us and we'll put this entire thing behind us," Dumbledore offered, a seemingly genuine smile on his old, disgusting, manipulative face.

Sebastian sighed then closed his eyes in mirth before opening them, his once pure white eyes were a now blinding emerald green color as they once were before the change.

"Give up, Dumbledore. You and I both know that your attempts are futile, so quit with the crap. I'm here because some interesting information has to come light which involves the kidnapping of lord Henry Zabini courtesy of no one else but you and I came to get that information rather unwillingly as I doubt that you would give it up any other way," He informed with a malicious smirk on his face.

Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at him before responding with barely concealed triumph, "I believe that you would have to relieve me of my confinement in order to get the memories that you so greatly desire."

Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him in disbelief before a full blown laugh came out of his mouth and he wiped tears of mirth from his eyes .

"You're a bigger idiot than I've originally gave you credit for, Dumbledore. You should've already figure out by now that as It was I who entrapped you, then it would be easy for me to get whatever I want without releasing you from your confinement."

Dumbledore's eye narrowed and he responded icily, "I'd like to see you try."

Sebastian cackled heartily before rasping out, "I do so love a very easy challenge."

Before Dumbledore could respond, Sebastian walked up towards the confinement which held him then blatantly stuck his arm inside the bubble, ignoring his wide-eyed gaze before he snapped forward, intent on pulling the boy inside the bubble but he did not count of the fact that he couldn't touch Sebastian within his confinement and so he promptly fell on his face, hard.

Sebastian wheezed in laughter before he waved the arm inside of the dome and a transparent liquid wrapped around his arm and lashed out, gripping onto one of the many memories floating around and pulling it back towards Sebastian who just squinted his eyes at it before he mentally pulled it towards his eyes and he continued staring at the memory for two more minutes, ignoring the ever curious former Headmaster who looked at him in amazement.

"What on earth are you doing, child?" He asked curiously.

Sebastian ignored him and didn't even seem like he even heard him in the first place.

"Bingo," He whispered before flicking the memory away then pulling his arm out of the dome and dispiriting on the spot, leaving a wide-eyed Dumbledore behind along with two fearful witches.

* * *

Sebastian shook his head in disbelief.

"That old fart really is clever," He whispered.

**_'Hogwarts! I need some assistance!'_**

He then felt the castle hum before its warmth enveloped him.

**What is is that you need, young one?**

Sebastian breathed in deeply before responding.

_**'Can you please transport me to the kitchens?'**_

Hogwarts hummed in excitement and relief before quickly doing as he asked before he could ask the inevitable question.

* * *

**With Blaise and the others**

"So... You're my godson's future wife, huh?" Sirius Black asked teasingly.

Blaise huffed in indignation but a blush still adorned his face.

"Yes I am, Mr. Black," He responded proudly.

The man grinned roguishly at him before quickly waking towards him and hugging him quickly, startling him.

"Uhh...?"

"Welcome to the family."

Blaise smiled and was about to reply before another pair of arms wrapped around him and he looked into familiar Emerald green eyes just like his own but the person's face was unfamiliar.

"Hi, my name is Ayame, nice to meet you, Mommy," The boy said, a dopey smile on his face before he hugged Blaise tighter, ignoring the confused gaze of the boy.

Severus snorted then rolled his eyes.

_'That damned brat always manages to surprise everyone,'_ He thought bemusedly.

Lily only watched on with a sad yet contented look on her face.

_'The only thing this picture needs is you, Arturio,_' She thought sadly.

* * *

**Back with Sebastian**

Sebastian narrowed his eyes as he looked at the various House Elves bustling around the kitchen before he nodded in understanding.

"I, Sebastian Morgaine Le Fey, new owner of the castle known as Hogwarts order every House Elf belonging to his castle to report immediately to me!"

Immediately, all action paused in the kitchens and all the House Elves appeared in a straight line in-front of him.

"Master be summoning us?" They asked as one.

"Yes, I did. Now, I'm not here for any special order, I'm just here to remove a few precious items," He hissed, noticing the hopeful expressions on every one of their faces.

"Can we be assisting you, Master?"

"No you may not," He quickly reply. "Now, be quiet."

Sebastian sent out his Magic and let him latch onto the small bodies before it dived inside the small, fragile bodies, causing the House Elves to cry out in pain and grip their chests as they all kneeled down of the floor.

"Hmm, interesting," He muttered before he opened his palm and made a thin cut inside it before calling out.

"Fawkes! Protector of Hogwarts! I command your presence as the Heir of Hogwarts!"

With a loud and calming thrill, Fawkes appeared on his arm then licked the cut, causing it to heal and in the process, connected them as new Master and familiar.

**_-Yes, Master? Why is it that you demand my presence?- _**Fawkes thrilled in his mind.

-**I need you to release the chains and curses upon these forced servants.-**

Fawkes suddenly radiated relief and hopped off of his arm and onto the floor when it stood in front of the fearful House Elves before it left out an ear piercing song followed before a dark thrill then it flew about the House Elves head and enveloped them all in flames causing them to cry out on fear.

Sebastian watched as in the place of the twenty House Elves now lay Twenty nude, unconscious Human bodies of which he latched his Magic onto before appearing in the Hospital Wing with all the bodies in tow.

**-Thank you, Fawkes.-**

Fawkes only thrilled happily before disappearing.

* * *

**In the Hospital Wing**

Shouts of shock echoed around the Hospital Wing as everyone saw Sebastian appear with a lot of unconscious bodies of which he gently laid down on the empty bed before turning towards Madame Pomphrey, ignoring everyone else at the moment,

"Madame Pomphrey! They need your help, Dumbledore trapped them as House Elves and now that I've freed them, their body is weak and is a threat of turning against them!" He quickly informed the Witch who quickly pushed him out of the way and began tending to her new patients.

Sebastian sighed in relief before turning to the shocked, wide-eyed occupants of the room.

"Baby? What's going on?" Asked a terrified Blaise who was gazing at one of the occupants of the bed.

Sebastian quickly walked forward and brought the boy to his chest before he snapped out of his shock and run towards the unconscious form of his father whom he hadn't seen in Five and a half years.

"Sebastian, let me go this instant! It's my father," Blaise shouted in alarm, trying and failing to release himself from Sebastian's grasp.

"I can't, Blaise. Your father needs immediate Medical assistance and if you were to disrupt his healing now, he could die. As it is, I am siphoning my Magic into them to help with the healing as their Magic is refusing to co-operate. Be calm for me, Baby," He murmured into Blaise's ear then nipped the boy's ear lobe.

Blaise bit his lip in anger then looked into the steeled gaze of his boyfriend then reluctantly nodded and relaxed into the other's loving grip.

"Any questions?" He drawled in defeat to the other occupants of the room.

Questions immediately began firing towards him.

"Who are they?!"

"What are they doing here?!"

"What happened to them?!"

"Why does my Magic recognize them as House Elves," The voice of Lilian Gaunt asked softly, effectively ceasing all the conversations around them.

Sebastian looked towards his mother before he sighed once more before gently pulling Blaise's tear stained face away from his chest before he planted a sweet and loving kiss upon the other's lips of which the boy reluctantly responded to before he fell limp in his arm.

"Just let me lay him down then I'll explain," He murmured softly before grasping Blaise's limp body in his arms and tenderly placing him down on the bed meant for patients.

"You need as much rest as you can get, my love," He whispered before planting a kiss upon Blaise's forehead before turning back to everyone else.

"It seems that Dumbledore was smarter than I gave him credit for," He started.

"What do you mean, child?" Madame Pomphrey asked.

He sighed then waved him hand around them a comfy looking chairs appeared.

"I think that It'll benefit everyone if you were sitting down for this," He explained at the confused glances before plopping down on his own chair.

* * *

**With Voldemort**

Lord Voldemort closed his eyes then breathed in deeply before abruptly his eyes when he felt a very strange and strong disturbance in the air.

"Who are you?" He whispered, more than conscious of the copious amount of Magic which was excluded from the stranger which even surpassed both him and Dumbledore put together.

Voldemort shivered when angry glowing purple eyes focused on him.

"I think it's time that I show you your rightful place which is right UNDER ME!" The man growled before he began stalking towards the chair bound Dark Lord who was struggling to move or even disapparate but found that he couldn't do anything but watch as the stranger came to stand in front of him.

"Who are you?" Voldemort choked out.

"I am your Dominant!"

Voldemort's eyes widened in shock and he gasped as the man's Magic began surrounding him.

* * *

**With Sebastian and the others**

"It seems that Dumbledore was smart enough not to kill those who stood against him as he knew that Investigations would be made against him since everyone already knew that he and the victims were publicly against each other. Instead of killing them, Dumbledore decided to use a practice which has long since outlawed by even Merlin and Morgan herself. I don not know how the old man got hold of such a ritual as I didn't particularly view all of his memories. All I did was view the memory which involved Blaise's father and that's when everything began adding up to me along with the new information that I have gained.

It also seems that Dumbledore made one mistake that he didn't count on."

"What was that, pup?" Sirius asked softly, a grim expression on his face.

"He was not prepared for the fact that when he about to use the ritual on someone else that that person received a bit of help before they died."

"Who was it?" Snape whispered unknowingly.

"Nikolai Flamel."

* * *

**With Barty and Rabastan**

Barty groaned and itched his arm as he walked the streets of Diagon alley under Polyjuice potion.

"Sometimes, I really hate my allergic reaction to Fluxweed," He muttered, blatantly ignoring the bright red splotches appearing on his arms.

Rabastan's eyes furrowed in worry.

"Maybe I should do this alone, Barty. We both know what will happen if you don't use your allergy potion," He murmured while pushing both of their bodies into a dark Alley where no one would overhear their conversation but just as a precaution, Rabastan cause a Notice-Me-Not and a Privacy Ward.

"But, our Lord-" Barty started slowly, his face becoming heated.

"Is aware of your allergic reaction ever since the mission concerning the Tri-Wizard Tournament. You had almost died if it weren't for that stranger, Barty! I can't afford to lose you right now when it can be avoided!" Rabastan yelled in anger.

Barty's lower lip trembled before he replied, "I-I'll leave, Baby. Just please be safe."

Rabastan sighed in relief then captured Barty's lips in a happy kiss before pulling back.

"Go." He commanded

Barty nodded then pecked his lips once more before disappiriting.

"Your safety is always a first priority to me, Barty," He whispered before steeling his resolve then removing the spells around him before he continued his mission.

* * *

**With Voldemort**

"I have no Dominate," He hissed out, concealing his trembling.

The man laughed then pulled off his cloak, letting Voldemort see his features and The Dark Lord could feel his mouth drying up.

The man was muscled but not overly to where he would look disgusting and he had some kind of Mohawk with both sides of his hair being carved into Runes which Voldemort had no Idea to their meaning. His hair was black and had tints of purple at the end to match his bright purple eyes and his were a little bit full but more of the thin side like all Aristocrats.

He was wearing a short sleeved top which chains across the torso of which his Runes were on full display all down his arms, the Runes looked like strategically carved Tattoos and Voldemort shuddered when they glowed a bright white color.

His pants on the other hand was torn in various places and looked brand new and when Voldemort looked down at his feet, he gasped when he saw even more Runes hidden partially in loafers.

"Enough with your admiring, Tom!" The man snapped.

Voldemort's head snapped up and he glared at the man, his moment of lust gone.

"Don't you dare talk-"

'SMACK.'

Voldemort's eyes widened as his head snapped to the side.

"No, don't you dare talk to me as you like. I have stayed away too long and your actions goes to show that Submissives abuse power when too much is in their grasp. Look at thing you've become. You are disgusting and I WILL change this. You are not suited to rule over anyone or anything. Those disgusting Hocruxes that you created WILL be destroyed and this little group you have WILL be disbanded.

I will not stay back anymore as you continue to destroy yourself and everything around you in your anger. Normally, I wouldn't have minded given you your free will but it seems I was wrong in assuming that you were level headed. I should've interfered when you turned Sixteen and now I regret my decision not to. From this day forward, Lord Voldemort will cease to exist!"

Voldemort's eyes widened and he growled at the man.

"You don't have the power to do that," He hissed, even though they both knew he was lying.

"Don't I? By the way, Call me Dominic Arthurian Le Fey, Brother of Morgan Le Fey and Dominant to you Thomas Marvolo Riddle. Don't you worry though, you WILL be rid of that damnable name. Now, What I want you to do is summon all your little followers, I don't care what they are doing or where they are, summon them!"

Voldemort's eyes widened and the only thing he could do in his current situation was faint. While seated...

* * *

**With Sebastian**

"You say that name as if it should mean something to you," Snape sneered.

Sebastian rolled his eyes before explaining when he saw Snape about to curse him.

"Nikolai Flamel is the son of Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel. He was kidnapped and somewhat killed by Dumbledore when he found out that Dumbledore planed to befriend his father to gain the Philosopher's stone. He disappeared a month after Voldemort attacked my home. While I was at the Ministry and in the DoM, I chanced upon his spirit which was half-alive while the other piece of him was missing. The Flamels still didn't know that it was Dumbledore's fault that their son was gone but what Dumbledore didn't know was that when Nikolai 'died,' the Flamels were notified of it along with the fact that while his body was destroyed, half of his soul still lingered.

They wanted to tell Dumbledore but Nikolai manged to send another ghost to warn them. Nikolai had the gift to speak to the dead and he would've lost it if all his soul was gone but it wasn't so he was able to stop his parents in time. The other half of his soul actually lingered around his body and before it disappeared, it latched itself onto the only living part of his body at the time,

His brain.

When I went to the DoM, I chanced upon the Brain Room and something urged to get the knowledge from the brains in the room before someone else chanced upon it and as I was receiving the knowledge, I lost consciousness as I came upon Nikolai's brain which held his soul which actually attacked me and that was when I learned that I was housing Two souls, mine and a practically half of Voldemorts!"

"Oh, Merlin! We need to get rid of it, pup!" Sirius yelled as he jumped up from his seat and pointed his wand at Sebastian.

"Calm down, Sirius. We are not getting rid of Voldemort's soul. Something tells me that it won't be there for much longer now SIT DOWN!"

Sirius' eyes widened and he plopped down on his chair, ignoring the amused glances sent to him by Lily and Madame Pomphrey while Snape simply smirked.

"Something is warning me to leave Voldemort's soul or I'll be punished. I don't know why but I feels like I have to obey this voice or whatever it is," He explained.

Lily's eyes narrowed but she didn't say anything.

* * *

**With Draco**

He sighed then got up from his bed.

"I don't need that blasted, Davies. I can find someone better. No use crying over such a waste," He muttered, trying to ignore the painful thump of his heart.

He had had a crush on Roger Davies since his Third-year while the boy was in his Fifth year. He had never once noticed the boy dating anyone except in his fourth year when he went to the Yule Ball with Fleur Delacour, the Veela bint that she was. He had been angry that day and stayed in his rooms.

He went to the bathroom and freshened up before leaving his dorm, he was angry at himself for acting like a girl but no more, he was not be broken by anyone, no matter if that person was Roger Davies.

He waved away Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle while he headed towards the Great Hall where all of the Students and Teachers were after Sebastian ordered it. Even if he saw Davies, he could just ignore the bastard.

He sighed and nodded at the various Slytherins patrolling the corridor giggling at some sort of parchment in their hands, but he wasn't even curious, it was their business not him.

"Hey, Draco!"

He sighed then turned around when he came face-to-face with Theodore Nott.

"What is is, Theo?" He drawled uncaringly.

"Where were you?"

Draco sighed.

"None of your business, Nott. I have to go now, so goodbye," He replied rudely not paying attention to Nott who waved goodbye before leaving; His eyes focused on the footsteps with Roger Davies' name and he scowled before he turned around and continued on his way to the Great Hall.

"Fuck, Roger Davies," He muttered angrily.

**Do not say that, child. Mr. Davies has done nothing wrong.**

"Who are you?" He asked in alarm.

**I am Hogwarts, dearie and I am telling you Roger Davies did not commit the act that you thought he did willingly.**

"What do you mean by that," He asked softly, ignoring the hope flaring in his chest.

**I mean that Roger Davies kissed Mr. Boot unwillingly. You should go to him as he saw you before you left. After you left, Roger slapped Mr. Boot and pushed him off him. It seems that Mr. Boot had a rather unhealthy obsession with Mr. Davies and couldn't wait any longer. Roger saw you before you fled the Library and he was torn and tried looking for you but your friends intercepted him. Give him a chance, he hasn't done anything wrong and he likes you as much as you like him. It seems that the hat was correct to place him in Ravenclaw as he instantly connected the lack of anymore love letters to your sudden interest in him.**

**Go on an claim your Dominate, child.**

Draco smiled and he quickly thanked Hogwarts, tears of joy flowing down his face as he quickly ran towards the Great Hall intent of finding one Roger Davies.

* * *

**With Lucius Malfoy**

Lucius moaned as a harsh bite was delivered to his nipple then gasped when the same mouth began sucking on his nipple extracting the milk that they both knew was there.

"You taste as delicious as ever, princess."

Lucius moaned as his lover sucked on his nipple until it became too sensitive.

"I believe that that is enough," The other person whispered before pulling away from Lucius' fucked out body.

"Hmm, finally," The blonde moaned before pulling the sheet up to cover his body.

"What's the matter with you, love," asked the other person while molding their body behind Lucius'.

"Nothing... It's just that what would Draco think if he knew that I am pregnant? He doesn't even know that it was I who birthed him," He murmured softly.

"I'm sure that he'd understand, love. After all, I won't ever allow you to sleep with my cousin."

Lucius rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Ever the possessive bastard aren't you, Regulus?"

"Well, that and I sure have a knack for making sure that people aren't aware of my presence," Regulus hissed.

"You Blacks sure are crazy," Lucius teased before moaning as Regulus caressed his entrance.

"Maybe I should show you just how crazy I really am," He promised, placing his member at Lucius' battered entrance teasingly.

"Hmm... Bring it on, Husband o' mine."

"My pleasure."

* * *

**With Narcissa**

Narcissa stared at Dobby who was looking at her in confusion.

"What have I done now, Daniel Oliver Brian Bailey Yurech?!"

D.O.B.B.Y narrowed his eyes at her before a large smile broke out on his face.

"I sense that the other have been released from their imprisonment, my love. Perhaps I too will change," He announced happily.

Narcissa's eyes widened before she scooped the House Elf in her arms. "That is wonderful news, my love. I hope Dumbledore gets whats coming to him," She hissed out in anger.

"We have felt the change in the arm and we are sure that whatever is coming our way is bigger than even Dumbledore. We do not fear as the Justice Storm arrives," D.O.B.B.Y murmured before laying his head upon Narcissa's shoulder.

"That's good to hear for once. I want my husband back," She murmured before gasping as Dumbledore pet chicken flamed into the kitchen.

The bird thrilled and D.O.B.B.Y's eyes widened before he jumped out of Narcissa's hands and stared at the Phoenix whom flew over him and repeated the process it did back at Hogwarts and as soon as a bright light passed, there was a man laying unconscious on the floor and before Narcissa could run towards her husband, the bird thrilled and flew on top Daniel and cried over his heart before disappearing.

Narcissa's eyes widened as she heard a groan escape her husband and she immediately ran towards his body.

"Tinkle!"

A real House Elf appeared quickly.

"What can-"

It was immediately cut off by Narcissa.

"Alert Lucius and Regulus of my husband's condition!" She screamed frantically and Tinkle nodded before disappearing.

* * *

**With Sebastian**

Sebastian looked at the angry faces of everyone in the room and sighed.

"Nikolai!" He yelled, causing everyone to look at him in confusion before the doors of the Hospital wing flew open and everyone looked at the doors in confusion while Ayame squealed and Sebastian chuckled before focusing back on Nikolai.

"I know a way to make you whole again."

Nikolai's eyes widened and he...

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I updated. Hope you guys like this one, though am sure that I'll be getting some hate for the Cliffy but I couldn't help myself lol. Please Read and Review.**


	19. Freedom

**Freedom**

**Summary: **Nikolai is set one step closer to being free and the changes finally begin making a difference.

**A/N:** I felt like updating again so here I am.

**Please Read and Review.**

* * *

Nikolai's eyes widened and he stared at Sebastian with disbelief etched all over his face.

"W-Wha...?" He asked softly.

Sebastian smiled softly at him then nodded slowly in answer to his unspoken question.

"Wait a minute, did you just say that you can make me whole again? Even if you somehow manage that, I'll still be dead," He said, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

Sebastian laughed then narrowed his eyes and waved his hand towards him and he gasped when he noticed that his body began glowing before he dropped to the floor as he felt his spiritual essence being drained and before he could try and fully wrap his mind around the entire ordeal, he blacked out.

* * *

**With Voldemort**

Voldemort gasped then shot up from his sent when he felt his Magic squeezing him; He looked around and his eyes widened when he spotted his so-called Dominant mate looking at him through narrowed eyes, he was about to open his mouth and probably say something stupid when the other man beat him to it.

"If I were you, I'd watch what I'd say to me because I really have no time to take any shit from you," He replied calmly.

Voldemort glared at him for a while before quickly dropping his gaze when the man began approaching him.

He swallowed deeply when strong hands gripped his chin and forced their eyes to meet.

"Summon every last one of your followers right now because I won't repeat myself again, I won't stick to anymore words when dealing with you, actions speak MUCH better than words," He hissed threateningly.

Voldemort grind his teeth in anger until he felt powerful pressure upon his chin and without looking at the other man, he only pulled out his wand and pointed then tip in his palm when the man released his chin and siphoned his Magic into the dominant mark hidden under his flesh and he winced at the amount of Magic it took to do the mass summoning.

Immediately, _'pops'_ of apparition began sounding into the large room and he controlled himself when the masked and unmasked faces of his followers gazed upon him while their Magic reeked of confusion, curiosity and wariness when they noticed the man by his side.

Choruses of _'My Lord_' rang out through the entire expanse of a room when everyone finally arrived, even known traitors.

His eyebrows furrowed when he looked upon the nervous faces of the traitors and he could tell that they didn't want to be there as he noticed that they tried to Apparate out of the room unsuccessfully, hell, even Snape was there.

* * *

**With Sebastian**

Sebastian breathed out in exhaustion as he looked upon the half restored body of Nikolai while the other gaped and screamed as the body appeared seemingly out of thin air; He waved his hand over the prone form of Nikolai and levitated him to one of the now empty beds as the students and teachers who had fainted had already scrambled out before Madame Pomphrey saw them.

"What the hell just happened?!" Sirius screamed in disbelief while his mother and Snape looked on silently with not one expression on their features... well, Snape did look pale and there was a hidden note of disbelief and fear in his eyes of which he hid, barely while his mother looked on emotionless.

"I am going to try and merge his brain and spiritual essence together so that he would get his soul back. It's rather tricky but luckily, even if I fail, he would still be here but he wouldn't gain his soul back and he would need to constantly find available bodies to inhabit unless he somehow manages to get another Philosopher's stone which I doubt either of us could easily find or create," He explained slowly.

Snape snorted and was about to retort when he quickly grasped his hand then looked up into the confused face of Sebastian.

"The dark Lord," He whispered before he was forcefully apparited out of the room.

Both Sirius and Lilian turned to look at Sebastian with panicked expressions on their faces.

"He'll be alright," He said, a smirk on his face. "I have a feeling that he'll be happy when he comes back."

Both Sirius and Lilian looked at him in disbelief before they turned towards each other and began murmuring among themselves.

Sebastian on the other hand, turned to look at the bed which occupied Blaise then turned his attention towards the beds further down from Nikolai which held the body of the free Wizards and Witches whom Dumbledore had turned into House Elves.

"I can't catch a break," He muttered in resignation.

* * *

**With Voldemort**

Voldemort looked on upon the terrified faces and as he was about to open his mouth, 'his Dominant' stepped forward and all the low murmurings immediately ceased.

"Greeting to you all, my name is Dominic Arthurian Le Fey, Brother to Morgan Le Fey and Dominant to Thomas Marvolo Riddle also known as your Lord Voldemort."

Gasps immediately rang through the hall and eyes turned towards the Dark Lord who only glared at them, daring them to speak out.

"Now!"

All eyes immediately returned to the man.

"As I was saying, this little group of his WILL be disbanded today. I will no longer stay out of his affairs because I don't want him to think that he has not freedom but right now, he has gone beyond what any human being would do to themselves and it's time that I put a stop to it. All of you will be free today, but, you will be punished for your crimes and no, I am not talking about Azkaban. Starting from today, each of you will have your Magic bound for 5 months because any longer than that will kill you. You are to stay in your homes until your ban is lifted and if any of you try to speak out against me, I will therefore strip you of your Magic.

Lucius Malfoy, Bartemius Crouch Jr, Bellatrix Lestrange, Alecto and Amycus Carrow, luckily for you five, your Magic will not be bound as you are all with child, so, therefore, during the birth of your children, the pains you would normally experience will be increased for 5 months. Compared to the others, this is a small mercy."

All the mentioned peoples' eyes widened and their faces turned pale.

Peter Pettigrew trembled as he walked towards the podium where Dominic and Voldemort were then he had the gall to stare straight into Dominic's eyes.

"I-I serve none but the Dark Lord," He said with conviction.

Dominic laughed before he replied in amusement, "Is that so?"

Pettigrew, the idiot nodded boldly and Voldemort smirked before gasping when Pettigrew fell to the floor and his body became a dried up husk.

"Barely any Magic, he had, what a useless Wizard," Dominic stated, a grimace on his face.

Gasps echoed around the room and Death Eaters backed away from Pettigrew's husk of a body.

"As I know that no one has anything to say, hold out your arm of which is branded with the Mark of my Submissive," He commanded and everyone rushed to show him their arms, all the while, staring at the husk in-front of them in terror.

Voldemort bristled angrily at being called submissive, but he kept quiet when the man's Magic surrounded him in warning.

"Let the music begin," He mused before he aggressively sent his Magic out towards everyone and then watched in satisfaction as some went to their knees with screams of pain while others fainted and their bodies convulsed during the cleansing.

The pregnant Death Eaters were let off as his Magic only focused on the Mark and cleansed it quickly out of their system. Even if they were about to be free, didn't mean that they shouldn't pay for the crimes that they knowingly did.

* * *

**With Draco**

Draco breathed quickly from his rather long run and looked at the doors leading into the Great Hall, after a while, he managed to compose himself before pushing the doors open and ignoring all the eyes which zeroed in on him; He ignored the eyes of Roger Davies whom was actively trying to get their eyes to connect.

If the boy wanted to talk to him then he should approach him, whether Boot kissed him while he was willing or not, Draco was not about to walk up and kiss him because he knew the truth, the boy should grovel and apologize for his actions.

He walked over to the Slytherin table as the doors closed behind him.

"Hey Draco!" Pansy yelled, grasping his arm then pulling him closer to her side.

He smirked slightly when he felt heated eyes on his back.

"Hello, Pansy dear," He drawled.

The girl rolled her eyes then pulled him down into the seat next to her.

"So, guess what I found," She started giddily.

Draco sighed then looked at her in boredom. "Something which I have no interest in?"

She huffed before a smirk flitted across her face and she leaned into him and placed her lips at his ear.

"I saw Adrian snogging Thomas, Dean Thomas," She whispered heatedly.

His eyes widened and he looked at her in disbelief.

"What else?" He asked quickly, a scary expression of glee on his face.

"When I caught them, I confronted Adrian and apparently, they've been together since Fourth year and now, Thomas is two months pregnant so Adrian plans to marry him so that their child isn't a bastard. If only I could be there to see the conversation when Adrian tells his parents that he hooked up with a Mud-Blood," She laughed nastily.

Draco chuckled lowly and as he was about to reply with something nasty, he felt a presence behind him and he became aware that everyone in the Great Hall become silent; He looked at Pansy to see her smirking at him and he mirrored it back towards her, already aware of who it was behind him.

"U-Um... Draco? May I speak to you privately?" Roger stuttered out softly.

Draco turned around and raised an eyebrow at him; He was happy inside but outside, he had his emotionless mask on.

"I don't see why as we have nothing of interest to discuss," He said stiffly.

Roger bit his lip which began to tremble.

"Please...?"

Draco narrowed his eyes at him but nodded stiffly then looked at Pansy who was smirking at him before he got up from his seat then began following a nervous Roger Davies out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**With Voldemort**

After five minutes of screams of pain, the room became quiet once more and Dominic smirked when he saw the former Death Eaters except the pregnant ones tremble to stand up while their partners helped them up.

Bellatrix was helping her husband Rodolphus, Bartemius was helping Rabastan, Alecto was helping her fiance Scabior, Amycus was helping his husband Evan Rosier while Lucius Malfoy was helping just about everyone mainly one Severus Snape at the moment.

"Now that everyone is cleansed, you will all be sent to your homes for the duration of five months along with your partners, Ta," Dominic waved and watched as all the former Death Eaters disappeared except for one.

"Regulus Black, how nice of you to join us," Voldemort hissed, anger apparent in his eyes.

"Mr. Black, I applaud you for the obstacles you've faced and also the fact that you helped me with my submissive here. I'll sent you towards your partner now."

Regulus bowed and then gasped as Dominic's magic wrapped around him and suddenly, he felt like a new person, as if all the taints on his soul were removed.

"Consider that a thank you," The man explained before Regulus was sent to his husband.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Voldemort snarled, standing up and he approached Dominic until he was in front of the man of whom he towered over.

Dominic smirked at him.

"I do believe that it's your turn now," The man stated before he brutally attacked Voldemort's body and core with his Magic and the Dark Lord was lifted off the ground where his body began convulsing and black blood ran down his mouth.

"It disgusting what you've done to yourself, my love, but not worries, I will fix .ONE."

Voldemort could only scream in pain as he felt the Magic wrap around his core and he choked when the feeling of something slamming into his chest.

"These pathetic Hocruxes that you've made are completely disgusting and I will be most happy to get rid of them," The man explained.

Voldemort gasped and coughed as he felt all the pieces of his soul slamming back into his body and he arched his back he felt the bones inside him begin shifting.

"Let's just say that you're going to be the age you were before you made your first Hocrux."

Voldemort's eyes widened as dozens of medium size holes appearing on his body while black blood flowed out of every one of them.

"You do need to be cleansed and I rather take this more painful method opposed to the easy one, it is what you deserve."

* * *

**With Sebastian**

Sebastian groaned then stood up from his seat and stretched gaining the attention of his Mother and Godfather.

"What's the matter, son?" Lilian asked curiously.

"Nothing really, I just felt sore after sitting in the chair for so long."

Lilian nodded then turned back to Sirius who had a large smile on his face.

"Sebastian?" Someone whispered softly.

Sebastian's head whipped around and he smiled when his eyes laid upon the Emerald green ones of Ayame who was nervously looking at him.

"Ayame! Haven't seen you for a while," He started.

Ayame grinned then ran towards him and jumped in his arms, causing his hand to reflexively go under the Sprite's butt in order to hold him up.

"I missed you," He said, an adorable pout on his lips.

Sebastian chuckled and softly smoothed his hand across Ayame's face and when he could no longer control himself, he moved his face forwards and captured Ayame's lips in a tender kiss.

Ayame responded for three seconds before he broke the kiss and slapped Sebastian across the face.

"Break out of it, Sebastian," The Sprite hissed, glaring at him.

Sebastian's blinked his eyes for a while before shaking his head and placing Ayame on the floor.

"Sorry about that, I just feel weird right now," He murmured softly, furrowing his eyebrows when he felt something in his mind pushing out to him.

"What are you?" Ayame whispered softly.

Sebastian's eyes furrowed and he looked at Ayame who was looking at him fearfully before he felt his eyes flicker before closing and he coughed then pushed back against the force trying to escape.

His eyes shot open and he nodded at Ayame who breathed deeply in relief then he pushed once more against the now weak force then smiled when he could not longer feel it.

"Seems that Voldemort's soul is restless," He murmured.

Ayame raised an eyebrow at him in confusion but he only shook his head.

"I apologize for kissing you," He started, shame clouding his voice.

Ayame only smiled.

"I understand."

He nodded then grunted as he felt the shields in the mind open before something dark pitched out and he coughed as the thing was forced out of his body before it disappeared.

"W-wha...?" He groaned before loosing consciousness, not aware that his Magic levels became greater and the bodies of the freed Wizards and Witches waking up along with Blaise who looked unrecognizable at the moment.

* * *

**With Draco**

"Where exactly are you taking me, Davies?" He sneered.

Roger stiffened and halted his walking to turn around and looked at Draco who was looking at him in boredom.

"U-Um... I just wanted to explain myself," He mumbled.

Draco raised an eyebrow then sighed.

"Explain what exactly, Davies?"

Roger swallowed heavily then approached him until they were face-to-face.

"Explain to you what exactly happened in the library," He whispered.

"I don't see how exactly that is any of my business," He snarked.

Roger sniffled and looked like he was about to cry any second.

"Please hear me out, Draco. It wasn't what you thought. Terry liked me for a while now but I didn't return his attraction and that day in the library, I was waiting for you so that I could confront you about the letters that I believed that you were sending me. He came to me and asked for my help later in Potions and I agreed, as I was going to sit down, he pushed be against a bookcase and began kissing me, I was shocked and therefore didn't push him off until I saw you enter the library before he turned around and left. After you left, I slapped him and warned him that if he did it again then I would report him and he left after that.

I wanted to explain it to you but your House mates wouldn't allow me to. No matter what I said or did, they just pushed me away. Please don't be angry at me, I didn't even want to kiss, Terry. I want you, please don't hate me," He hiccuped, tears flowing down his face as he avoided looking into Draco's eyes.

Draco just remained silent before he swiveled around and began walking towards the Great Hall ignoring the choked sob which came out of of Roger's mouth.

As he was about to turn the corner, he felt the body of who he was assumed was Roger collide which his back and he stumbled forwards but managed to catch himself as Roger threw his arms around him and placed his leg between his, effectively locking them both into place.

"P-Please don't I-Ignore me, Draco. I'm sorry that it happened but you have to know that it didn't want him to kiss me. I only want you so please just give me this chance," He cried.

Draco smiled then managed to uncurl Roger's arms from around him and stepped forward before turning around and pulling Roger's trembling body towards his own and attached his lips to those of a stunned Roger who immediately began kissing him back happily.

Draco planted his hands on Roger's arse then carefully pushed the other boy against the wall then wrapped one of Roger's legs around his waist then began brutally attacking the soft lips joined to his own before he pulled back then began kissing and nipping Roger's neck eliciting moans from said boy.

"D-Draco," He moaned, wrapping his other leg around Draco's waist causing the other to immediately grasp his arse to keep him up right.

Draco hummed then began massaging Roger's arse and then grounded his erection into Roger's, causing the boy to arch up into him.

"A-Anyone c-can walk by right n-now. I-I don't wanna do this, here," He murmured softly.

Draco immediately stopped and pulled back to look into Roger's eyes before leaning forward and kissing the other softly then pulled back.

"I understand," He said, a small smile on his face.

"Good," Roger replied before he playfully nipped Draco's ear then lowered himself to the floor.

Let's get back to the Great Hall," Draco suggested and Roger nodded in understanding.

They clasped hands and began walking back towards the Hall, large smiles on both of their faces.

* * *

**With Voldemort**

Voldemort groaned as he fell on the ground unceremoniously then gasped as he felt his core being pulled; He let out a blood-curdling scream when his core was harshly pulled out of his body before it was thrust back inside looking way lighter than he knew it should be.

He groaned, can't even move any part of his body.

"At least it's done now. You look sexy," Dominic stated, lust evident in his voice.

Voldemort ignored his as it was the only thing he could do at the moment; He choke on a scream when Dominic lifted him up in his arms bridal style before they both disappeared.

"Time to clean this sexy body of you, my sweet Kitty," Dominic purred.

Voldemort only lost consciousness.

Lucky bastard.

* * *

**A/N: Please Read and Review and sorry for ending it there, It's not much but I really wanted to update, hope you guys like this.**


	20. The Space Between Me and You

**The Space Between Me and You**

**A/N:** Yeah, I know that I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy plus I'm planning on writing some one chapter stories with incredible lengths. I'm excited cause The ideas are awesome and I don't wanna tell you anything to give them away but I do like so Badass Harry and those are what you're going to get. The stories I haven't updated are going to get one more chapter to end them. I'll make the chapter very long instead of updating all the time.

I believe I'll put six or seven more chapters after this or less then its finished.

* * *

Sebastian groaned and slowly moved his head to the side before slowly opening his eyes only for a frown to mar his forehead when an unknown face appeared in his sight.

"Ca-..." He stopped talking quickly as his voice came out hoarse.

He calmly sat up and motioned for someone to bring him a glass of water when he cleared his dried throat.

Madame Pomphrey immediately bustled towards him with a glass of water in her hand and a Blood-replenishing potion in her hand.

"You gave us quite the scare, young man. Apparently, the removal of the Dark Lord's soul had released the largest bit of Magic I have ever witnessed, I theorized that your Magic was protecting your body from being used by the soul piece and it looks like it took a lot of your Magic to achieve the feat," She quickly explained.

Sebastian nodded while gulping down the water before passing it back to her and downing the Blood-replenishing potion and grimacing at the bad taste before turning towards the many sets of eyes belonging to strangers and familiar faces staring at him.

His eyes widened when they glanced upon those of his lover's. Now, He was surprised at his lover looking at him but at the fact that the boy looked way different and less human than when he last saw him.

"Babe? Well... you look different," He commented dryly.

Blaise snorted then mock glared at him.

"You think..."

Sebastian chuckled then hauled himself out of the bed and approached Blaise, ignoring the onlooking eyes.

"I missed you so much," He whispered before pulling Blaise's compliant body towards him and attacking his lips in a sweet but passionate kiss eliciting a moan from Blaise's mouth before said boy wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck and sucking on the other's tongue before there was a series of throat clearing.

Blaise squeaked and Sebastian smirked and sucked on Blaise's tongue some more before pulling away with a nip to the boy's bottom lip.

"May I ask as to your involvement with my son?" A deep, male baritone sounded and Sebastian cleared his throat then turned around and came face-to-face with a tall mocha colored man who was looking at him with one eyebrow raised.

Sebastian smiled and calmly walked towards the man and politely held out his hand for the man to shake.

"Sebastian Morgaine Slytherin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Dundee Potter Gaunt Black Le Fey, heir to all the mentioned titles and I formally asking to court your son," He said, a small smirk marring his features at the gasps and stunned faces of everyone around him including his mother.

"You-..." The man started before stopping, his wide eyes on Sebastian.

"Yeah... I know," He smirked before raising his hand once more when the man didn't shake it.

The man immediately grasped his outstretched hand before clearing his throat.

"I grant you permission to court my son Mr. Le Fey. My name is Lord Henry Alistair Zabini but you may address me as Henry."

Sebastian smiled and firmly shook the man's hand before pulling away.

"Thank you for giving me a chance, Henry."

The man nodded at him.

Sebastian turned towards everyone else and began addressing them.

"Greeting everyone, I know that you're all wandering why you're all human and free right now so I'll just explain straight forward. First off, you should all be aware that Dumbledore is indisposed this moment as I managed to tarp him and release all of his memories within his confinement and by some stroke of luck, I happened upon the memory of him bounding you all along with Blaise's father and I knew that I had to somehow help you all for the sake of your families who I believe should be made aware of your continued health," He calmly explained, ignoring the stunned gazes all aimed at him.

"Y-You... You freed us," A soft feminine voice asked and he simply inclined his head in answer.

Before he realized, all of the free Witches and Wizards were flinging themselves at him, hugging him when they made contact with his body.

Ignoring the grateful thanks sent his way, he locked eyes with his lover and winked at him, causing the boy to blush and huff.

Hmm. Blaise sure did look delicious with those cat eyes and those wide hips. It was just his boy's luck to unlock his Neko inheritance and the feminine variety at that.

* * *

**Dominic P.O.V**

Dominic glanced down at the sleeping body laying on his bed, his face peaceful and innocent looking; He snorted before sitting down on the bed and lightly shaking the boy's body, infusing some Magic into his fingertips to speed up the process.

The body twitched before flinging up on the bed and looking around with wide eyes before his eyes landed on Dominic who was scrutinizing his appearance before his furrowed forehead smoothed out and he looked Tom in the eyes and calmly approached the man/boy.

"How are you feeling, Kitten?" He asked softly.

Tom blinked at him in confusion before his grey flashed red and he snarled at Dominic. "How dare you treat me as some sort of commoner! I am the Lord Vol-" He didn't get much father when Dominic reached forward and grasped the back of his head and brought their faces closer until their noses were touching.

Dominic growled and smashed their lips together, quickly dominating Tom's mouth before harshly pulling away, causing Tom to cry out.

"Don't you EVER take that tone with me again, Thomas. Next time, you will be punished severely. Do keep in mind that I am not one of your lackeys and therefore won't take ANY bullshit from you. If you get me angry, I promise that it'll hurt you more than it hurts me and that is a promise," He growled before pulling away from a shivering Tom.

Tom bit his lip and looked at him with defiance in his eyes but all he did was raise and eyebrow at him before smirking at attacking the other man's lips, throwing them both back on the bed; He gasped and moaned when Dominic pushed his tongue into his mouth, mapping his cavern and his eyes widened when large hands grasped his arse and began kneading them.

"Hmm. So firm, Kitten and all mine," Dominic moaned and began sucking on Tom's tongue hungrily.

Tom panted in Dominic's mouth then gripped the man's shirt in his hands when said man began teasing his clothed pucker.

* * *

**Draco's P.O.V**

He glanced at Roger who was humming softly while they walked towards the doors leading to the Great Hall.

"You do realize that I would have to court you, right?" He asked softly.

Roger immediately stopped whistling then turned towards him with disbelief etched on his face.

"I was under the impression that it was the other way around."

Draco raised an eyebrow and inclined his head in understanding before replying, "Malfoys spread their legs for no man, but, I don't thin that my father cares much for that rule as I caught him once with his lover. I believe that I would be okay with you being on top, I never really thought about bearing children though."

Roger grinned then embraced him in a tight hug.

"How about we both split that responsibility? We can both top and bottom and we'll see who gets pregnant first. We'll court each other first though."

Draco grimaced but nodded all the same. "I don't see why not," He replied softly.

Roger laughed then pulled away from their hug before reconnecting their hands and continued their trek to the Great Hall.

* * *

**With Sebastian**

He grunted as everyone slowly untangled from him and he sighed when his body no longer ached from the added weight.

"I believe that it's time that I addressed everyone in the Great Hall and the Wizarding Community. Mom, Sirius, I want you both to go to the Great Hall and let the teachers aid you in leading the students outside in the Quidditch Stadium. All of you, I want you to Floo to your loved ones and relatives and inform them that they are needed at Hogwarts and to go immediately to the Stadium. Blaise, Baby, you go with your father to your mother. Madame Pomphrey, you are also needed so everyone here get right to it. I will meet everyone in the stadium once I have gathered everyone then I'll enlarge the area so everyone can fit."

Everyone looked at him in bewilderment but obeyed nonetheless.

"Be careful, sweetheart," His mother whispered while Sirius nodded before she and Sirius left to do what he assigned.

Everyone looked at him in confusion and it took him a while to figure out why.

**'Hogwarts, may you apparate everyone to their destination for me please.'**

Instead of replying, the remaining people besides Madame Pomphrey, Ayame and Nikolai were the only ones left besides Sebastian.

**'Thank You.'**

A deep humming sound was his only reply.

"Madame Pomphrey, if you will," He said, gesturing to the open door.

The woman immediately understood then bustled out of the room with a huff at Sebastian.

"Ayame, sweetheart, I want you to try and gather as much willing Magical Creatures as you can and if they ask you for a reason, tell them that Wizarding Britain will currently be going through a reformation period and it is within their best interests to attend if they want their races to be included in the new laws and citizenship that will be authorized."

Ayame nodded but looked a bit hesitant to leave.

"Spit it out," He said softly.

Ayame swallowed deeply before replying, "H-How exactly do you have the power necessary to complete this seemingly impossible task?"

Sebastian smiled and cleared his throat before he responded, "My Inheritance states that I am the main benefactor of Eight incredibly powerful lines minus the Potters who are moderately powerful, Five of those Nine families has what is known as a power surge which is infused in their Head rings. The rings give the wearer a significant powerful boost in order for the wearer to be capable to withstand the copious amounts of information which would normally kill them under different circumstances. Three of the Nine which isn't mentioned within the power surge ability cannot infuse anything inside the wear as the families aren't powerful enough to even think of infusing Magic inside rings to be held within for a long period of time and not explode if other Heads add their Magic to the rings.

The last house, Le Fey wasn't given to me in ring form as my Father has the ring with him. This plays a part in it while the biggest part is the fact that all the families that I had previously mentioned own part or almost all of the buildings in magic Britain and out. They had invested in businesses for centuries but the biggest part is that the Four Founders own the entire land of Magical Britain as they were the ones to discover it and of whom began to protect the land with the Wards that they placed on Hogwarts. So, to sum it all up, because of the Founders, I own all the lands in Magical Britain because of their discovery of it and I own most of the shops because of the investments done by the Potters and Blacks.

The title Dundee only applies when dealing with the undead like the Vampires, Inferius, Ghosts and the likes. I have more power over them than anyone else because the line Dundee comes from the Necromancer King Lord Persevere Velasquez or as everyone here knows him, Peeves. Lord Persevere's kingdom used to be on this very land during the year 745, 248 years before Hogwarts was founded. His Kingdom was destroyed during a an attack made my Earth and Water Elementals when the first Inferi and Vampire were created, The Inferi Lord Cadmeous Peverell who was related to Cadmus Peverell, one of the Brothers of the Tale of Deathly Hallows who was said to commit suicide after using the Resurrection Stone. Cadmeous Peverell had made a deal with death on his quest to become Immortal forever, what Cadmeous didn't realize is that Death had twisted his words and instead of becoming Immortal that he wished for, Death instead used his body to host his soul instead of the other way around and because of this, his internal organs rotted away and he no longer was 'Alive,' Death had granted him his wish of Immortality, but not being Alive was Death's way of showing him that it had no Master. Lord Cadmeous became the first Inferi ever to be created and he began creating Inferius.

Vlad the Impaler was the Vampire King after his parents made a deal with some kind of Demon to retain their youthful appearances and their power in the kingdom, Vlad was given as a sort of test dummy as the Demon that they had summon was descended from Jörmungandr who was descended from Loki the Trickster. The Demon was created by Jörmungandr as to way to discover the world without letting go of its tail and causing the end of all life on Earth. The Demon traveled everywhere until it got sent to Hell by Odin and Jörmungandr was mobilized and put to sleep by the Olympian Gods and Goddesses along with Odin and Freya, Zeus (Jupiter), Hera (Juno), Poseidon (Neptune), Hades (Pluto), Aphrodite (Venus), Apollo, Ares (Mars), Artemis (Diana), Athena (Minerva), Hephaestus (Vulcan), Hestia (Vesta) and Hermes (Mercury). All of these Gods and Goddesses are said to still be alive in order to help retain the Spell on Jörmungandr so that it won't destroy us all.

Yeah... I went a bit off topic but I couldn't help myself, It's really interesting. Anyway, Vlad was turned into a Vampire and instead of sticking around to complete the deal, the demon left and Vlad killed his family and turned everyone in the Kingdom. To this day, people are still theorizing on why Vlad killed his family but let the servants and commoners 'live.'"

Ayame's eyes widened in shock and he shivered slightly.

"W-Well, that was more than I bargained for. I think that I'll go now," He rasped before quickly disappearing.

Sebastian breathed deeply.

_'I wonder how Peeves even came about this information,'_ He thought stiffly.

* * *

**A/N: I think that I'll leave it here for now as my way of showing that I'm still alive. Hope you like the little make believe history of mine.**


	21. Repercussions: Good or Naw?

**Repercussions: Good or Naw?**

**Summary: **So, the memory viewing is next and Sebastian has Roger Davies setting up the Broadcast and Everyone is starting to arrive at the School. Dumbledore can't hide his misdeeds any longer and Hermione gets a nasty surprise.

**A/n: **So, I hope that no one is angry with me for writing a story with 9,000 words when these barely reach five thousand, he-he, I guess that I'll just have to surpass 5,000 in this chapter, hope you like.

* * *

Sebastian hummed as he began his trek towards the Quidditch Stadium where he knew people would begin gathering.

"Sebastian! Hey!"

Sebastian paused as he heard the familiar voice and he turned around and smiled as he came face-to-face with Ron.

"Hey, Ron. What's up?"

"Nothing much, I just wanted to tell you that someone of the guys said to tell you that Granger's disappeared since she hasn't been seen for a couple days. They think that she might've been planning something against you so they told me as soon as they found me. I just wanted to give you a heads up," He breathed out rapidly, stopping to catch his breath.

Sebastian chuckled then smiled at him in appreciations.

"Thanks for the heads up, mate, but I doubt that Granger is strong enough or socializes enough to really make a difference."

Ron chuckled in understanding.

"Well, that's good. See you around then, the teachers are leading everyone towards the stadium for something important."

"Yeah, I know, I was just about to head there."

Ron only nodded before turning around and taking off.

Sebastian smiled at the retreating back of his friend before he continued his trek to the Q.S.

**Hello, young one. It's been a while since we communicated.**

Sebastian paused for a second before he continued walked.

**'Hello, Hogwarts. I do believe that you're correct. I guess that I've just been a bit busy with everything that's been going on. How have you been?"**

**I have been feeling much lighter and cleaner as the Dark residue of Dumbledore's Magic was now longer connected to my stabilizer.**

Sebastian smiled at the warmth which surrounded him.

**'I am very happy to be of help. I just need to ask one favor of you.'**

**Name it, Sebastian.**

**'Well, I need to know if you could address letters to every students' parents for a meeting starting at 3:00 pm today. I don't think that anything else would work efficiently as I need to work on making the Q.S more larger and comfortable for everyone and I also need to gain access of the Wizarding wireless so that I can broadcast this important message to every Magical community.'**

Hogwarts hummed at his request then all colors of Magic began swirling in front of him and he gasped when he saw man standing in-front of him, he stood at a height of 6'4 and he had neck length black and white hair with pure white eyes similar to his, only that the man's had flecks of black in them. he was wearing an impressive looking vibrant green robe with black stitched around it and he had on what looked like Dragon hide boots and a pair of white jean pants.

"W-Who are you?" He asked softly, fearfully at the amount of power that he could feel rolling off the man.

The man only smirked at him before he opened his mouth to reply.

"Hello, Sebastian, you may address me as Lord Arturio Le Fey, Head of the House of Le Fey and also your creator."

Sebastian shivered when he heard the man's rich voice then his eyes widened comically.

"B-But... H-How... You bastard! I can't believe that it's now I'm meeting you! Where the hell have you been while I was being..." He broke off quickly with a sob.

The man looked at him blankly before his eyes softened and his mouth curved down and he slowly approached Sebastian before pulling the crying 15yr old in his arms, holding him tightly when he tried to escape.

"W-Where the fuck were you when I needed the most, huh? Where were you when I was hurting? When I lost all hope I had when I found out that **both** my parents died? I fucking needed you for so long and you finally appear when everything's changed! Y-You bastard! I fucking hate you," He sobbed against his FATHER'S robes.

The man sighed deeply then rested his chin on-top of Sebastian's head.

"I-I know that nothing I say can ease the pain that I've cause you by not being there for you, but, I would like to explain the reason why I haven't approached you until now."

Sebastian grudgingly wiped his running nose on his FATHER'S cloak before responding.

"Well... Explain," He said bitterly.

Arturio breathed deeply before he began explaining his actions to his son.

* * *

**With Ayame**

Ayame rolled his eyes when he came across a group of Cornish pixies which were throwing poison berries.

"Stupid creatures," He mumbled in agitation when a dozen berries were thrown his way.

"They are quite stupid, aren't they?" Said a deep, melodious voice from behind him.

Ayame whipped around so fast that both him and the stranger were surprised that he didn't get whiplash.

"W-Who are you?" He trembled, biting his lips as he eyed the Earth Sprite who was leaning on a tree looking at him.

The other Sprite had short, curly brunette hair with blue-gray eyes and he was wearing clothing made of leaves. (Think 2004 Peter Pan aka Jeremy Sumpter grown up. I really can't describe his article of clothing)

"Who are you?" He asked softly, licking his suddenly dry lips.

The other Sprite smiled then slowly began approached him until he was standing two feet in front of him where he began circling Ayame's body.

"Name's Wyatt. What's yours, beautiful?"

Ayame blushed then gasped as Wyatt smacked his left ass cheek then he squeaked as he felt the toned form of the other man attached to his back.

"M-My name's, Ayame," He squeaked out.

Wyatt chuckled then nipped his earlobe teasingly.

"Hmm, beautiful name for a beautiful Sprite such as you. Now, why exactly are you here by yourself without the protection of a dominant?" The question was practically growled into his ear and he shivered and bent his head back until it was resting on Wyatt's collarbone and he looked into the other's eyes in submission to the dominant tone which the other took with him.

"I-I... don't have a dominant. The only dominant I know is already bonded," He replied softly.

Ayame bit his lip as the other man frowned before pulling away from him then turning him around to face him.

"What you are doing is completely dangerous and I'm pretty certain you are aware because I know that you have 200 yrs to you **(yes, that sentence was** **deliberate)**. Why are you behaving like a young child when you know the danger that this forest poses? What do you think would've happened to you if I were not here?" Wyatt growled dangerously in his ear.

Ayame cried out in pain with Wyatt placed a harsh slap on his right ass cheek.

"I-I was given a t-task to complete from the other dominant that I've mentioned," He explained hesitantly.

He felt so stupid about forgetting important stuff like this. Who knows what the other man would do to him for putting his life in danger by wandering alone without protection. Every Sprite looked out for one another and are free to punish submissives when they have done wrong and the punishment usually consists of intense spanking until their butts glowed red and purple in pain and other punishments consist of really really rough sex (between mates) or brutal whipping.

"That is not a good enough explanation for me. That dominant doesn't have enough authority to send a submissive on ask without protection!" Wyatt growled. "I have every right to spank you until I'm tired but I won't, because I'm feeling really generous, so, you better fucking explain to me just what this task is about."

Ayame looked at him in hesitance but whined when Wyatt squeezed his ass in warning and he clung to the other man and sobbed into his partially bare chest.

"Please don't punish me, I've been kidnapped and chained for 15 yrs and I forgot the rules! I didn't mean to disobey! I was sent here by the other dominant to try and negotiate to other Magical creatures as he's doing a reformation to give everyone including creatures free citizen statuses! I'm sorry! Please don't spank me!"

Wyatt frowned at him then leaned forward and Ayame quickly shut up.

"Cease your babbling, it is rather unbecoming. I understand your imprisonment and your task but that dominant should not have sent a submissive such as yourself to complete this task. Submissives are only supposed to be House-Sprites and Mothers and therefore are physically unfit to go on missions. You are not with child, I understand, but you are too delicate to be given this task no matter how simple you think it is. Negotiating with Magical creature can be difficult and most of hem start fights which we both know you are incapable to winning. Do not make me have to remind you of his again or I will severely punish you. **DO** you understand?"

Ayame nodded vigorously then groaned as the other man massaged the nape of his neck then place a kiss on his cheek.

"Onto more pleasurable thing. You smell like the perfect match for me, Ayame Heinlein,Heir to the Witleaf throne and my naughty runaway husband," He snarled.

Ayame gasped as past memories flooded his mind and he quickly pulled away from Wyatt's punishing hold.

"W-Wyatt... I'm..."

He didn't get to finish as Wyatt slapped him hard against the cheek.

"Finally recognize the worried husband that you ran away from after you aborted our child!" He spat angrily at the cowering Sprite.

"I didn't kill our baby, Wyatt! It was-"

* * *

**With Draco**

Draco huffed at the announcement of them having to go to the Q.S so suddenly but then smiled as he realized that maybe it was Sebastian which called the meeting.

"What do you think this meeting is all about," Roger asked curiously.

Draco only shrugged.

"I don't know. Something important I suppose."

Roger nodded in understanding.

"Um… You do know that your father will be there, right?" He asked softly.

Draco halted abruptly then looked at him in slight fear before it disappeared just as quickly; He cleared his throat before he responded, "Uh… yeah… I know that and I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't mind us being together."

Roger smiled in understanding then grasped his hand in his.

"I hope so for our sake," He murmured.

Draco could only squeeze his hand in hope.

* * *

**With Tom and Dominic**

Dominic smirked as Tom grunted when he harshly pressed down on the fabric of his pants until a piece of the clothing breeches Tom's pucker.

"P-Please, it hurts," Tom groaned, pain lacing his voice.

Dominic chuckled dryly but pulled the piece of clothing out of the other man's hole then moved away from him.

"I really don't think that I'm in the right state of mind to use your body as I'm pretty sure that you don't want bruises littering your body," He growled softly in Tom's ear, smirking at the shiver that the other tried to hide.

"You're acting as if I'm some damsel in distress," Tom mocked. "I'm a grown man and I know that I can take anything that **you **throw at me."

"Is that a challenge," He asked in amusement.

"No… It's a fact," He replied breathed deeply as Dominic began sucking hickeys into his neck.

Tom chuckled then groaned as the other man delivered a harsh bite on the same spot he made the hickey; he gasped as the bite heat up and he could see a haunting purple light in front of his face before it disappeared and he sighed as the pain in his neck stopped.

"W-What was that," He asked breathlessly.

Dominic chuckled and then he sucked on the bite and Tom shuddered in pleasure then gasped as his body became sensitive.

"That, Kitten is my claiming mark," He purred into the other's ear.

Tom moaned then pushed back against Dominic's member when he could feel himself getting horny.

"I-It's making me feel so horny," He mumbled, a blush covering his face.

Dominic chuckled deeply.

"I Know, Kitten. I think that I'll take that fact of your challenge and right now, I'm about to show you just what I mean," He stated dangerously before turning Tom around and pushing him back against the bed.

"Time for some fun."

* * *

**With Ayame**

Wyatt chuckled humorlessly then glared down at Ayame.

"Let me get this straight… You expect me to believe that **my Mother** is the cause of your abortion? You must take me for some kind of fool."

Ayame trembled at the glare which Wyatt shot in his direction.

"I already know that you won't believe me! You don't ever believe me when it concerns any of your family members!" He shouted angrily.

Wyatt looked at him in shock at his outburst.

"Now, that's a lie and you kno-" He was abruptly cut off by the growl Ayame sent at him.

"Don't you dare lie to me like that, Wyatt! You've never even believed me when I told you something important! So, don't you dare accuse me of cheating on you!" He yelled in anger in hurt.

Wyatt stared back at him in shock before he broke out of his shock then slowly approached him.

"Why should I believe you, still? It's my mother that you're talking about, Ayame," He asked softly.

Ayame sighed in exasperation before rolling his eyes at the other man.

"Well… maybe it because she never agreed with our marriage in the first place and she always reminded me of that fact."

Wyatt looked at him in disbelief but didn't say anything.

"How come I have never noticed that before?"

Ayame only scoffed and rolled his eyes before replying, "Well… maybe it's because she didn't want you to know… duh."

Wyatt only chuckled.

"What I want to know is how she caused you to lose the baby."

Ayame turned serious before he began explaining to his husband.

* * *

**With Lucius and Regulus**

Lucius sighed in contentment when Regulus began giving him a back massage; he groaned as his husband massaged out a particular kink between his nick and shoulder that's been worrying him for a week.

"How are you feeling, now?" Regulus asked huskily in his ear.

Lucius' only reply was a moan.

Regulus chuckled then carefully flipped the other man over on his back.

"So… how about we partake in more fun activities?" He purred seductively.

Lucius chuckled and sent him a lustful look then giggled as the man attacked him like a starving beast.

* * *

**With Barty and Rabastan**

Barty bit his lip as he looked into his husband's emotionless gaze which was aimed at him.

"Rab...?"

Rabastan stared at him silently before he turned around and walked away from Barty who immediately ran after him and latched himself onto his back.

"D-Don't make angry with me... please! I was going to tell you b-but..."

"But what?! I had to fucking find out that you're pregnant from our Lor-... Lord Vo- Tom's dominant! Matter-of-fact, how far along are you? We've been going on dangerous missions and I hope that you haven't been putting out child's life in danger," He hissed angrily at an already trembling Barty.

Barty swallowed deeply before looking into Rabastan's angry eyes before he replied, "I-I'm f-four months along now..."

If possible, Rabastan's eyes turned even angrier and he clenched his fists to stop himself from doing something that he knew that he would've regretted.

"Go to our room and don't even think of fucking leaving or so help me god, Barty, you wouldn't want to know just what I'd fucking do to you," He commanded through clenched teeth.

Barty didn't even hesitate; he immediately followed Rabastan's command.

* * *

**With Sebastian**

Sebastian eyed his father in disbelief before he retorted nastily.

"Wait a minute... You expect me to believe that the only reason why you never come for me was because you simply weren't allowed to...?"

Arturio nodded seriously.

Sebastian chuckled dryly and shook his head in disbelief.

"What a load of Hippogryff du-... no... what a load of fucking BullShit! You expect me to believe that load of shit? How stupid do you think I am?"

"Seb-"

"No! I-I... I don't wanna hear it... Just l-leave me alone," He murmured softly, disappearing on the spot.

Arturio sighed sadly.

"It was the only way to keep you grounded or else you would've died if the Elders didn't forbid me," He murmured in the empty hallway.

* * *

**With Severus Snape**

Severus glared at the man standing opposite him.

"Black," He spat. "How unfortunate that I run into you."

Sirius only slumped dejectedly.

"I thought we were way past Surnames, Severus," He murmured sadly.

Severus only sneered at him in disdain before he quickly stalked past Sirius only for the other man to hold onto his wrist tightly.

"If you know what's good for you, you better unhand me or else I'll-"

"You'll do what, Severus? I'm sor-"

"Save it, Black," He sneered.

Sirius sighed then pulled on Severus' hand, bringing the other man closer to his body.

"I rather not talk to you when you're like this, Severus. You know how much I hate this glamour of yours," He said softly.

Severus remained quiet before speaking softly, "You have no right to demand anything from me, Black. You lost that right whe-"

Sirius growled then spun Severus around to face him.

"Are you really going to condemn me for trying to save my godson, Severus?!"

Severus only glared at him.

"Really?! That's bullshit and you know it! I couldn't just leave Sebastian to fend for himself!"

Severus pushed against him but Sirius only tightened his grip.

"Well, while you were out trying to play the fucking hero, I was left alone, pregnant and hurting! When you died... I-I didn't- I couldn't do it, Sirius! I couldn't deal with being alone and pregnant... I-" His voice cracked with emotion.

Sirius' face went pale and he gripped Severus' face with his hands.

"A-Are you trying to fucking tell me that you killed our unborn child?!" He yelled angrily, growling loudly at a now shaken and wide-eyed Severus.

"N-No you idiot! I didn't kill her and you're a fool for even suggesting it!" He yelled, hurt evident in his tone.

Sirius slowly released Severus from his punishing grip and he began softly caressing Severus' face.

"W-What happened to her then?" He asked softly, fear in his eyes.

Severus only rolled his eyes and a small smile appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"I left her with someone I trusted with my life," He murmured softly.

"Who, Severus?" He pleaded softly.

Severus smiled softly at him before replying.

"With..."

* * *

**With Draco and Roger**

"So... What do you suggest that we do now?" Roger asked, boredom evident in his voice.

Draco shrugged and casually intertwined their hands while they were sitting on the grass in the Quidditch Stadium.

Roger smiled at their joined hands and brought them up to his face where he placed a kiss on Draco's knuckles.

"You know... We can continue that snogging session that we previously had," Roger purred seductively in Draco's ear.

Draco blushed then raised an eyebrow at their sudden audience who just kept staring at them unashamedly.

"Let's," He purred and attacked Roger's mouth, smirking at the gasps he heard.

* * *

**With Tom and Dominic**

Tom moaned when Dominic slapped his arse and then gasped when said man spread his cheeks and proceeded to lick a long striped down his entrance.

"Like that, Tommy?" He teased.

Tom only groaned in reply and bit his lips to stop a moan coming from his mouth when he felt Dominic's Magic hold his cheeks apart, leaving his bare for the man's eyes.

"Such a beautiful sight," He breathed deeply, blowing hot air on the wrinkled flesh in-front of his face.

Tom only shivered and pushed back against Dominic's face.

"You want me to eat you, Kitten?" He asked softly, placing kisses upon Tom's hole.

Tom sniffled then looked back at him pleadingly.

"P-Please, Dominic. Take me," He groaned.

Dominic only chuckled then slapped the puckered flesh, watching as it contracted greedily.

"Time for dessert," He said, a smirk on his face before he quickly bent forward and attached his lips to his Submissive's greedy flesh.

* * *

**With Ayame and Wyatt**

"That witch you call a mother made a deal with Surest! Everyone knows that she always wanted to be able to have children again and also how she was also jealous that I got pregnant so quickly three months after our Honeymoon! Surest made the deal with her, she was to take the life of an innocent then bring the body to him and he would heal her. We all know that Surest is dark through and through and I heard their deal for myself and whenever I tried to warn you, you fucking ignored me for that bitch of a mother and after she poisoned my tea, I fell unconscious and woke up with four Wizards surrounding me and bleeding profusely from my stomach. Those Wizards healed me then kidnapped me where they tortured me for information about our home! I-"

Wyatt's eyes widened and he stepped towards Ayame who only moved backwards.

"Don't come any further, Wyatt. You don't have any permission to touch me!"

Wyatt now looked angry yet hurt was shining in his eyes.

"What do you mean by that? You're my Submissive, my wife!"

Ayame only shook his head with a bitter smile on his face.

"No... I rejected our bond... Instead of breaking, it only loosened because of the clause in our bonding contract which that bitch stated that the only way our bond could be broken is if both parties have done one another wrong and are both aware of it. I don't want to be your wife anymore. You hurt me so much and I just can't handle it anymore," He murmured softly yet seriously.

Wyatt faltered then sped towards Ayame where he knocked them both to the ground.

"I'm not letting you do this to me, Ayame! You're my wife and I won't let you go without a fight! You can't just damn me like that! She's my mother and... Look, I'm sorry... Just, please, let's talk about this before any drastic decisions are made.

Ayame stared at him and blinked slowly before nodding.

"Fine..."

* * *

**With Lucius and Regulus**

Lucius groaned as Regulus carefully removed his member from his cum coated channel.

"T-That was amazing," Regulus breathed into his ear.

He could only nod before turning in the other's arms and placing a kiss on his lips, which began to get heated when they were interrupted by a tapping noise on their bedroom window.

"Seriously," Regulus murmured angrily before getting up and walking over to the window butt naked.

"Gimme that, you ugly piec- Fuck!" Regulus cursed before he dropped the letter on the floor and grasped the ugly brown tawny owl and flew it across the garden ignoring the panicked hoots it let out.

"Fucker," He murmured, wiping the blood from his palm before picking up the letter and walked back towards his amused lover.

"Really, Regulus? Fighting with an owl," Lucius teased, grinning when Regulus's eyes followed his bare thigh which came uncovered when he pulled at the sheet.

"You know... I really really don't want to read this letter," He groaned softly, licking his lips as Lucius' bare butt became uncovered.

"Oh really? Well... why don't we read the letter and get comfortable once more," Lucius teased, caressing his milky colored arse.

Regulus growled but restrained himself when Lucius abruptly covered his body.

"Read the letter, R.E.G.U.L.U.S," He purred.

Regulus shivered then quickly tore open the letter then began reading the contents out loud.

**Dear Mr. Malfoy,**

**On Behalf of the Guardian of Hogwarts, Lord Sebastian Morgaine Slytherin Gryffindor Ravenclaw Hufflepuff Dundee Potter Gaunt Le Fey, you are cordially invited to the viewing of the Memories of one Albus Dumbledore, Molly Weasley, Minerva McGonogall and Delores Umbridge. Please make an effort to attend as your presence is required on behalf of your son Draconis Malfoy. The viewing will begin at 5: 30 pm, so please make an effort to arrive early 'cause you really gotta fucking be there, Peace.**

**Cordially Yours,**

**Hogwarts.**

Regulus smirked as he finished reading then glanced at Lucius who burst out laughing and he snickered and sat down on the bed next to his cackling lover.

"Oh, I've got to see this," Lucius wheezed. "Dumblegoat's got to have some fucked up memories in that nosy mind of his."

Regulus nodded then cast a **'Tempus'** and the time said 3:45 pm.

"We should arrive early," Regulus snorted.

Lucius nodded then untangled himself from the sheets then ran towards the bathroom, Regulus hot on his heels.

"I gotta have some of that arse before we leave," He growled, quickening his pace after Lucius giggled.

* * *

**With Barty**

Barty sniffled as he laid upon his and Rabastan's bed then caressed his smooth and firm belly.

"Don't worry, little one, your father just needs some space," He whispered as his unborn child started kicking his belly.

He groaned as the baby kicked his bladder causing him to quickly rush to the bathroom to relieve himself.

"Have a little mercy on your mommy, baby," He cooed, rubbing his belly affectionately.

He sighed then went to lie down once more.

"I know he doesn't make me sleep here alone," He whispered sadly, tears gathering in his eyes.

* * *

**With Severus and Sirius**

"With Narcissa's sister, Andromeda," He replied softly.

Sirius' eyes bugged out in shock before a large smile enveloped his face.

"You left our child with, Andy? I can't believe it! I can't remember the last time I talked to her," He grinned.

A small smile graced Severus' face before it was gone as soon as it appeared.

"You aren't angry?" He asked softly.

Sirius only scoffed and pulled Severus' body towards his.

"Angry? Are you kidding me? Of course I'm not! Andy's my favorite cousin, after all. So, when can I get to meet her and what's her name?"

Severus breathed deeply then smiled inwardly at the pure happiness radiating from Sirius.

"Her name is Soriana Turenne Black and we can meet her anytime you want." **(Soh-Ree-Ah-Nah, Tu-Ree-En)**

Sirius smiled then hugged Severus tightly, pressing a kiss on said man's neck causing a shiver to wrack his body.

"Drop the glamour now, Baby. I want to see your face," He murmured softly.

Severus sighed and slowly pulled away from his husband then looked him straight in the eyes then dropped his glamour.

Sirius gasped then pulled him into the most passionate kiss that he could muster before he separated.

"There's my beautiful, Baby."

Severus blushed hotly. **(A/N: Severus now looks like his real self just a bit younger – Alan Rickman)**.

* * *

**With Sebastian**

After leaving his father, he decided to go to the Quidditch Stadium to get everything started for 5:30 before too many people arrived.

He smiled as he noticed Draco and Roger eating each other's face while ignoring the gawking crowd around them.

"Hey Draco!"

Draco's lips disconnected from Roger's and his head snapped towards where Sebastian was.

"What?" He asked curiously, raising and eyebrow.

He smiled then walked towards them while Draco moved off of Roger's lap.

"I need you to help conjure chairs and tables with everyone else for when everyone arrives," He stated seriously.

Draco nodded in understanding then glanced at Roger before turning back to Sebastian.

"Is there anything that Roger can do?" He asked softly.

Sebastian thought about it before his eyes lit up.

"Well… We do need help with setting up the Wizarding Wireless and Roger looks smart enough to be able to understand and complete it.

Roger nodded in excitement. "I can do that!" He stated confidently.

Sebastian smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay… Draco, you go and tell the other Slytherins then ask Flitwick how to make a permanent Transfiguration and Roger, you come with me," He ordered softly.

They both nodded then shared a quick kiss before breaking away.

"Okay… Roger let's go," He repeated and when Roger nodded, they walked towards the closest Spectator seats before he turned.

"Listen… I want you to study these instructions then go to one of the Teachers and instruct them how to go about setting up the Wireless. I'm leaving you in charge of this as I have other things to do," He said seriously.

Roger nodded in understanding them took the manual from him.

"Before I go, take this," Sebastian then placed his hand over chest and a medium sized Red shield was intricately sewed into his Robes.

"Just so that the Teachers will listen to you," He explained before walking away, leaving a stunned Roger Davies behind.

He walked a long ways down the Stadium before stopping and he took a deep breath.

**'Hogwarts... We need to get rid off all these seats around the Stadium. I know that out here is different than the Castle itself but the Focus Stone's power should be able to reach here.'**

Immediately he felt the calm presence of Hogwarts in his head.

**Sebastian. What you're asking isn't possible as you have yet to boost the Focus Stone.**

Sebastian groaned at his stupidity.

"I fucking forgot about that," He murmured with a scowl.

**No worries, Sebastian. Just allow my Magic to transport you to where the Focus Stone is concealed and you can get right to it.**

Sebastian sighed then nodded before gasping as he felt the now familiar Magic wrap around his body and all he felt was a mild squeezing sensation before the ground disappeared from his feet.

* * *

**With Dumbledore, McGonogall and Molly Weasley**

Dumbledore sighed as he tried to escape once more unsuccessfully.

"It seems like Harry is stronger than I assumed," He murmured then turned towards McGonogall who was looking at him solemnly and Molly Weasley who stared back at him angrily, not being able to talk from the curse that the Slytherins dealt her.

He should've got rid of those evil, conniving children but now it was too late.

"Is there nothing we can do to release ourselves, Albus?" Minerva asked wearily.

Dumbledore sighed then shook his head, ignoring the look on Minerva's face.

"Maybe it will weaken as Harry doesn't seem to be sustaining it anymore."

Minerva only nodded slowly.

Dumbledore looked around him and watched as the memories of all his misdeeds floated around him and knew if anyone were to seem them then he would be ruined for sure; he had to make sure that they never came to light, even if they cause his death, he would take them to his grave.

He would not get his reputation tarnished by some boy, Chosen One or not.

"Ahh huh.. heee..ahh...pp"

Dumbledore looked over at Molly then frowned as he now noticed the puddle of blood gathering at her feet and on her blouse.

"Molly, dear. I apologize, but there is nothing I can do to help you with your predicament," He stated calmly.

Molly glared at him in reply.

"I really am so-"

He was cut off when all of a sudden, their cages began rising into the air and his eyes widened's when all three cages were pushed together to become one and before anyone could utter one word, they all disappeared, only to reappear in the Quidditch Stadium where shocked eyes landed on them.

Dumbledore sagged his shoulders in defeat.

"Well... there goes my plan."

Minerva and Molly only glared at him.

* * *

**With Hermione**

Hermione coughed and slowly opened her eyes only to panic when she realized that she was blindfolded; she wanted to panic but knew that doing that wouldn't help her one bit.

"W-Where am I? Is anyone there?" She asked softly, coughing once more to clear her scratchy throat.

"Yes."

She screamed as someone whispered into her ear and it was now she felt the presence behind her.

"W-What do you want with me?" She asked desperately.

The voice chuckled into her ear and she shivered.

"You."

She knew that the person behind her wasn't someone she had ever come in contact with because of the very Dark aura she could practically taste from them.

"Why?"

"Hmm." The now obviously male voice hummed.

"Well. You look very beautiful and It was pretty easy to kidnap you when no one was paying you any attention while on your little walk."

She frowned then coughed before responding, "How did you manage to get me. Hogwarts is suppose to be safe against that sort of thing. Especially towards outsiders."

The man gripped her arm harshly at the know-it-all tone she used.

"If you were as smart as you believed then you should realized that I was given permission to enter the premises."

Hermione frowned then shivered when the man licked a long stripe up her neck.

"B-But who would d-do that?" She whispered solemnly.

The man chuckled and she could felt the blindfolded being removed from her eyes and she sighed in content and she blinked her eyes to get them used to the sunlight and she gasped when she saw the bloodied metal table in front of her and the numerous torture devices lining the wall.

"Believe it or not, Miss Granger, but there are lots of dangerous people at your school who despise your very presence," The man snarked mockingly causing Hermione to shudder.

She swallowed heavily.

"Who are you?"

She felt proud that she didn't tremble when she asked the question but shuddered when the man laughed into her ears then listened as the man shuffled forward to stand in front of her and her eyes widened in horror at the grinning face staring back at her.

She screamed in horror as the man placed clawed hands on her cheek.

Staring back at her was none of than Fenrir Greyback, most feared Werewolf in existence and supporter of Voldemort.

"Time to play," He grinned and Hermione literally peed herself in her terror.

* * *

**A/N: So... You guys like this chapter? Please Review**


	22. More Than What's Deserved

** More** **Than What's Deserved**

**Summary:** After finding the Focus Stone, Sebastian goes back to the Stadium after revealing what was in the Scroll which had the initials SGRH had landed in his hands. Ayame and Wyatt set about rounding up all the magical creatures that they can and the Wizarding Wireless has been set up and connected to every Magical Country. The memory viewing is finally the next chapter.

**A/N: Wow... what a long hiatus and I guess some or most of you hate me... a lot and to make up for it, this chapter is gonna be so long that you won't be able to read it all in one day without moving. Forgive me? I had to write this all on my phone and it's pretty freaking hard tbh.**

* * *

**With Sebastian**

Sebastian frowned as he looked around the dusty looking and seemingly empty room. Cobwebs sprung from every corner along with vines and nothing in the room gave off any aura as being Magical.

"This is gonna be hard," He murmured softly.

He then waved his hand around the room and cleaned all the dust, grime and cobwebs leaving the room sparkling.

**'Hogwarts?** I **kinda need some help finding this** **stone.'**

He waited for two minutes and still no reply from the Castle causing a frown to appear on his forehead.

"Maybe she can't communicate to me while I'm in this room,' He mused softly before sighing dejectedly only to jump in shock when something appeared from thin air and smacked him in the face.

"What the-"

His eyes widened when he saw the Scroll which appeared in his hand and that's when he remembered the Scroll which he had gotten during his Inheritance test branded with the title SGRH.

"How peculiar," He murmured softly then jolted in shock when the Scroll glowed a deep red color before shocking him causing his body to flinch in shock.

Before he could say anything, the Scroll began unfurling and he was forced to drop it to the floor when it suddenly became weighed down and he watched as the Scroll stretched to the other side of the room and he gasped when he saw the four figures crawling out of the Scroll.

"What the fu-"

* * *

**With Narcissa**

Narcissa sobbed when she looked upon the handsome face of her husband Daniel. They had been married for 19 years and it was 15 years ago when that Bastard Dumbledore kidnapped her husband and turned him into a disgusting House Elf.

It was by pure chance that she chanced upon him and was somewhat able to recognize his Magic which had been overlapped by his House Elf Magic before fully disappearing.

Now, she could practically taste her husband's Magic and it brought tears of joy to her face. She had had to marry Lucius to not be disowned after Daniel disappeared but luck was on her side when Lucius told her that they didn't have to be intimate due to the fact that he had already had a husband who she found out was her cousin Regulus.

She was happy for him and grew to think of him as a close friends of hers during their forced marriage and when he became pregnant after their families were pushing them both for an heir, they were both ecstatic and even hired a Healer and swore him under an Oath to not reveal that it Lucius who birthed Draco and not her.

She treated Draco as her own child even if he was her Godchild and Cousin. To this day, they still hadn't told Draco but she knew that even if they told him, He would not be upset.

She was broken out of her musing when Lucius arrived much later than she anticipated and she frowned then rolled her eyes when she saw Regulus trailing behind him.

Figures.

"Cissa? What's wr-. Oh my word, Cissa! Is that Daniel?! B-But how?" He stammered out, shock evident on his face.

Narcissa smiled at him and Regulus through her tears then looked down at the unconscious form of her husband.

"Yes it is, Lucius. I have Fawkes and a man named Sebastian Le Fey for this miracle."

Both Lucius and Regulus frowned and Narcissa both curiously.

Regulus was the one who explained after seeing her curious look.

"We received a letter from Hogwarts about the memory viewing of Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Molly Weasley and Delores Umbridge today at 5:30 pm and it also mentioned a Sebastian Le Fey who was also the Guardian of Hogwarts."

Both of Narcissa's eyebrows shot up in bewilderment for a minutes before go if back to normal.

"How peculiar," She murmured softly before continuing. "Why are you guys so late? I sent Tinkle to inform you of Daniel's return."

Both Regulus and Lucius frowned before Lucius snorted.

"Tinkle? That damn House Elf who keep forgetting things, that Tinkle?"

Narcissa groaned then sighed. "I forgot about that, we really need to get her checked but first, can you please levitate Daniel to the sitting room then wake him up?"

Lucius nodded then brandished his wand at the unconscious Daniel who then began to levitate in the air then began guiding him towards the sitting room.

Regulus looked at Narcissa then helped her off the floor and gave her a hug. "I'm happy for you, Cousin Cissa, and we should thank this Sebastian and Fawkes for their help."

Narcissa sniffled then returned his hug before pulling away with a smile. "Thank you Regulus, and yes we should."

Regulus smiled at her one last time then trailed after Lucius.

Narcissa waved her wand and cast **'Tempus'** to check the time then sighed in relief when she saw that it was just 4:32 pm. They still had enough time to attend the memory viewing.

She then scuttled towards the sitting room when she heard a shout from a voice that she hadn't heard properly in 15 years.

* * *

**With Sirius and Severus**

Sirius looked into the eyes of his beloved before placing one last kiss upon his lips before pulling back.

"I want you to go to Andy's and bring her and her family and our Daughter here for the memory viewing and don't worry, I'll help the other teachers with taking the students to the Stadium," He explained softly.

He saw the hesitant look in Severus' beautiful eyes before it disappeared and the other man nodded in understanding then surged forward and connected their lips once more before pulling away.

"Okay, Siri," He replied softly.

Sirius smiled at him then caressed his cheek before pulling away.

"I'll see you soon, Baby."

Severus nodded then turned around, heading towards his office where he'll floo to Andromeda's house.

Sirius smiled softly at his husband's receding form then turned around and headed towards the Great Hall to help the other Professors.

* * *

**With Hermione**

Hermione screamed in terror when Greyback tore all her clothing off her body then fondled before left breast before pulling back then drank in the sight of her body before rolling his eyes.

"Nice body you got there Granger, but unfortunately, I am not a rapist nor am I a Paedophile. The reason I kidnapped you was because your scent drew me in. You smell like Mate."

Hermione's eyes widened and she could only gasp as the huge, bulking form of Fenrir Greyback shrunk until there was a lithe figure with short, black hair and sparkling Blue eyes; She trailed down his body then looked more closely at his face only to gasp in surprise.

"Anthony?!"

* * *

**With Ayame and Wyatt**

"Look, Baby. After you left, I started to notice a difference in my mother and whenever I brought it up with her, She would just wave me off. After a couple months, She mysteriously began gaining weight and it was four months later that it was confirmed that she was pregnant again. I immediately became suspicious because I was there when the Medic told her that she would not be able to bear another child after me.

I confronted her and she acted like if it was some kind of gift from the Gods and I just knew that she was hiding something. She actually threw me off when she told me that she had overheard you a couple months back telling another Medic that you wanted to abort our child and I became so angry that I doubled my search for you but still came up to nothing.

She immediately began arranging for me to get married again, but I rejected all of them. It was also during that time that I began feeling our bond breaking and I panicked and I knew that I didn't do anything to merit it breaking and that maybe since you got rid of our baby that you wanted to get rid of me too and I knew that our bond was the only chance of me ever finding you again so I clung to the thread before it could fully break and used my magic to strength it until I know that it would be safe from breaking.

When I was satisfied that it wouldn't break, I lost consciousness for about two months and when I woke up, My mother visited me and told me that she now had one more month left before bearing my sister and that she hoped that I would give up on you and I replied that there was no chance of that happening.

I still kept the fate that you'll return to me and before I knew it, fifteen years had passed and my sister grew up, she's fourteen now but I don't really speak to her much but I do take care of her as my mother died when Lucca turned Eleven. To this day, we still can't find out the cause of her death because Sprites are Immortal. The only thing we found out was that something killed her from the inside and suspicion was on Surest who had already disappeared but was found three years later being eaten by the wildlife and his death was caused by some sort of Magical outburst.

Lucca had turned fourteen and it was three months after when I felt you the first time in fifteen years, I immediately dumped Lucca on one do my friends and set out to find you a day and it was just my luck that I came across you so quickly. I love and miss you so much Ayame. I was so angry all the time because of your supposed abortion and your disappearance that everyone became so wary of me and always filtered what they Said to me incase on an outburst. I never became close to anyone else, not my mother, not Lucca, not even my father.

Now you're standing in front of and I never want to let you out of my site again. I want to touch you so bad. I missed you so much Ayame, I don't know how I'll go on if I lost you again," He said softly, breathing softly while tears flowed from his eyes and sobs begin wracking his body.

Ayame eyes watered and he flung himself in his husband's warmth. "I missed you so much, Wyatt. I was still so angry at you for never listening to me and that you never believed anything that I said. I pretty hated and missed you.

Wyatt sniffled and pressed a kiss to Ayame's neck then pulled away and slowly moved forward and captured Ayame's lips in a passionate and intense kiss of which they both poured their anger and love into.

It was two minutes later when they finally separated, breathing harshly from the lack of air.

"I love you, Wyatt, but I don't want to rush into anything now. Let's just work towards regaining each other's trust and move on from there," He murmured softly, looking into Wyatt's beautiful blue-grey eyes.

Wyatt frowned then sighed softly. "I guess that I can understand that, but I want to help you on this task that you've been assigned. I don't care how long it takes to gain your trust once more, as long as I know that I still have a chance I'll keep working harder and harder until you forgive me, now, can you please repair the bond, I fear that if it isn't repaired as we're in such close proximity that it'll break," He pleaded softly and desperately.

Ayame smiled sadly then nodded in understanding, knowing that if the bond broke that they can never be together again, it's against the rules of bonding. If a bond is broken then the two persons cannot be bonded again and even if they got married, they would not be able to bear each other's child unless they bonded with someone else and bore that person's child.

"Okay."

He then leaned forward and bit Wyatt's bottom lip, drawing blood and Wyatt did the same to him and both of them poured their magic into each other's lip then kissed each other, moaning when their magic began melding together until they body groaned the screamed when the bond repaired itself with a snap and flung them both off their feet and towards opposite sides.

They both groaned and slowly sat up.

"Thank you, Ayame," Wyatt grunted out softly.

Ayame groaned and rubbed his aching butt then approached Wyatt and helped him up, keeping their hands clasped.

"It was the only way."

Wyatt still smiled knowing that Ayame still loved him or he wouldn't have repaired the bond and that he still had another chance to regain his wife's/husband's trust no matter how long that took.

"I love you so much, now let's go look for the other Magical creatures."

Ayame nodded with a small smile then began following Wyatt who started walking, neither noticing that their hands were still clasped together.

* * *

**With Draco**

After gathering the rest of the Slytherins, they then approached professor Flitwick and explained to him what Sebastian required of him and the half-Goblin nodded.

"Though I am certainly not a Master like Minerva, I'm sure that I'm proficient enough," He murmured softly to himself.

Draco and the others waited patiently until Flitwick looked at them with a smile before brandishing his wand in the air.

"Follow me students," He said clearly, watching as they all scrambled to pull their wands out before holding them out in front of their body causing Flitwick to backtrack a bit.

"Now, to complete a permanent Transfiguration, you must add a bit more Magic to your wand as you do not need an Incantation. To demonstrate."

They all watched as their Professor's wand tip glowed a bright white color and flowed out of the wand and on the lawn where a chair appeared looking comfortable and sturdy.

"This is what you call a permanent

Transfiguration, students. Now, you have to replicate the same movement also as you can't actually replicate the chair into many more as those would be temporary Transfigurations. Now, show me what you can do."

Flitwick then gestured for them to start and start they did.

Most of them including Draco put too much power behind the spell and instead of permanent chairs, they created permanent Sofas which Flitwick just told them could work for the pregnant males and females or those with small babies or toddlers.

The other students put too little magic behind the spell and instead created temporary uncomfortable looking chairs.

"As for putting too little Magic behind the spell, you created a very uncomfortable and less sturdy looking chair. I want one of you to kick the permanent one and another the temporary chair to see the difference.

Two students came forward with glee across their faces and both kicked the chairs only for the permanent one to remain while the temporary one was destroyed before it disappeared.

"As you can see the outcome, the permanent Transfiguration lasted while the temporary did not. Just add a bit more power to the spell and you'll get the sturdy chair and those who hands too much power, I want you to actually visualize the type of chair you want then add the amount of power that you feel will give you the exact same copy but more permanent. This who add little Magic can also try it although it isn't really required for all of you."

They all nodded in understanding.

After breathing deeply, all of them closed their eyes and visualized the type of chair they want before putting Magic into their wands and before Flitwick's eyes, chairs of all colors and appearance were permanently Transfigured in front of the students and he clapped his hands in delight, startling them and causing them to open their eyes only to smile when they saw their Transfigurations.

"We did it!" They shouted in unison.

"That you did. Now, repeat the same method for tables and you're set."

They all nodded in understanding then continued the conjuring while Flitwick walked off the aid the other Professors calm down the panic stricken students who were watching the entrapped forms of Albus, Molly, Minerva and Umbridge.

"You reap what you sow." Was all he said before he quickened his pace towards the hysterical students.

Draco smiled as he yet again created a Permanent chair then some sofas then finally a number of different tablets.

"This is so fun!"

His exclamation was met with cheers from the other Slytherins.

* * *

**With Roger Davies**

Roger looked at the manual intently and kept re-reading the instruction until he finally understood what he had to do and what was required in order to tune into the other countries; He then looked around for some teachers then groaned when he didn't see any because of the gaggle of students whom were running around or sticking close together.

He decided that he had to do something in order to gain the attention of some of the teachers.

He then held his wand to his throat and cast 'Sonorus' immediately amplifying his voice and gaining the attention of everyone when he cleared his throat.

"Hello, my name is Roger Davies and I am in need of three Professors in order to set up the Wizarding Wireless. Sebastian told me to ask for your assistance so can you please meet me here in the middle of the field."

He then disabled the spell then sighed in happiness when he saw Professor Sinistra, Sprout and the new Defense Professor Arcane running towards him.

Two minutes later, the Professor stood in front of him.

"What can we help you with, son?" Asked the DADA Professor asked.

Roger breathed in and out deeply before launching into explanation.

"First we all have to raise our wands then put out wand tips together in order to create a sort of pentagram and after, we have to focus half of our Magic then think of the different countries that we want to be connected to and as we think of them, our Magic would add to that of the tip of our wands and after we're finished, we immediately remove our wands and shout the words "Wireless" and the Magic at the tip of our wands should responded to our request and then the Wireless should be set up. We'll know if it doesn't work."

They all nodded in understanding then braced themselves and followed the instructions that Roger told them.

Five minutes after adding as much Magical countries that they know, the immediately moved their wands away from each other's and pointed them into the air then shouted "Wireless" loud and clear, gaining the attention of everyone in the Stadium.

After the Magic disappeared from their wands, they fell to the ground on their butts in exhaustion and watched with bated breaths which released when they saw four extremely large screens appeared, floating above ground in four different adjacent directions (A/n: **yes it's intentional.)** with static on the screens.

"Damn," He murmured softly then laid down on the grass along with the Professors.

"That sure takes a lot out of you," Professor Sinistra murmured softly, the other Professors agreeing with her.

"Well, I did my part," Roger thought with a happy smile on his face.

* * *

**With Blaise** **and** **his**** Father**

After Sebastian left, Blaise immediately ran into his father's arms and tears flowed down both their faces.

"Papa," He wailed, burying his face in his father's neck.

Henry smiled, tears clouding his vision and He kisses Blaise's hair, mindful of the pointed, white ears on his head.

"I missed you too, son," He sniffled.

Blaise smiled into his father's neck before pulling away and wiping his face before looking at his father's face, memorizing the face he hadn't seen in so long.

Henry smiled at him then wiped a few tears which flowed down his face.

"Why don't you say we go and surprise your mother?" He asked with a huge grin.

Blaise choked out a laugh and nodded, a large answering smile on his face.

"I'd love to."

* * *

**With** **Sebastian**

Sebastian could only stare in shock as four familiar figures stared back at him in amusement; he looked upon the faces he had never seen in anything but a book.

"You alright there, lad?" The man in the middle asked with a jovial smile on his face.

Sebastian's eyes only widened in shock before he swallowed heavily and replied.

"Y-Yes I am, sir."

The man nodded at him in relief.

"Why don't we introduce ourselves, dear," The last woman started and the others nodded.

Sebastian nodded mutely then looked at the first man who cleared his throat.

"Greetings, my name is Sebastian Slytherin."

Sebastian frowned at the name.

"My name is Gareth Gryffindor."

"Romilda Ravenclaw."

"My name is Halley Hufflepuff, dear."

Sebastian frowned again. "Isn't it supposed to be Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff?" He asked in confusion.

Gareth laughed then shook his head. "Oh, you're one of **them,"** He said which putting emphasis on them.

The others laughed, even Sebastian S chuckled.

It was Halley who explains after seeing the intense frown on his face.

"We faked those names, sweetheart. If we had used our real names then Wizards and Witches would have been able to summon us back from the dead. It was a much needed protection to stop others from allying on us for our power and we'll appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone."

He immediately nodded at the glare Sebastian S sent his way.

"Introduce yourself," Romilda demanded.

Sebastian gulped then answered, "Sebastian Le Fey, ma'am."

All eyebrows except those of Sebastian S went up.

"How interesting," Gareth said with a snort.

Sebastian interrupted before they continued some type of meaningless conversation.

"Is there a reason for your appearance here?" He asked politely.

Sebastian S narrowed his eyes at him before he replied. "That it is, Mr. Le Fey. The scroll that we appeared from was set to be passed down to the person who is descended or have strong ties from all of us because I know for a fact that you are not descended from me nor Romilda or Gareth but you do have strong ties to all of us. You have ties to be by right of conquest, to Romilda by the blood her daughter left behind and to Gareth by the sorting hat, Giovanni which is actually Gareth's son whom was hit with an unremovable curse.

We appear when someone with ties to all of us enter this room. Hogwarts cannot infiltrate this room whatsoever so if you have tried to contract them then you know why, and yes, I said them. Hogwarts is neither male nor female but can adopt the gender of a person whom it's Guardian may feel comfortable with speaking to.

Now, back to business. I can tell that you're confused as to where the focus stone is and we are here to inform you that the room itself is the focus."

Sebastian's eyes bugged out when Sebastian S had finished speaking.

So much information to take in from so little time.

"S-So what exactly am I to do to boost Hogwarts?"

It was Romilda who answered this time.

"All you need to power the focus is to blood of all of us. We couldn't just let anyone come here as whoever powers Hogwarts ultimately controls it and if four different people who are descended from all of us individually, Hogwarts could be destroyed as it will be tied to all of them and because everyone has different personalities and wants, Hogwarts can be destroyed if they all were to have a conflict of wants."

Sebastian nodded in understanding and thanked the Heavens that the Founders were smart enough to put in a failsafe to ensure that Hogwarts would be controlled and destroyed so easily.

"Well what are you waiting for, Merlin? Cut your palm, boy!" Sebastian S ordered gruffly.

Sebastian frowned and posted before he focused a bit of his Magic in his palm then watched in fascination as a deep cut started from one end of his palm to the other; he hissed softly at the sting then turned his hand palm down then allowed his blood to drip on the floor.

Within seconds, the room began glowing weak purple color until five minutes had passed of Sebastian looking blood and the room growing brighter before it enveloped everything thing inside for a few minutes before disappearing.

Sebastian sniffled and rubbed at his eyes for a few seconds then slowly opened them only to gasp at the appearance of the room and the sight of his healed palm.

The once bland room has transformed into one filled with beautiful vines and flowers cover in every inch and when he looked down, He noticed that his trainers were standing on grass.

"What?"

"The room takes on the appearance of a garden when the focus is strengthened and that of a bland room when the focus is weak," Halley explained, giggling when Sebastian jumped in shock.

Sebastian placed a hand over his beating heart then frowned at the smirk on Sebastian S and Romilda's face and the way Gareth was outright laughing at him which Halley giggled.

"Well," He started softly, clearing his throat. "That's over wit-" He cut off immediately when he felt a huge, familiar presence in his mind.

**Hello, Sebastian.**

Sebastian gasped at the gentle pressure in his mind before replying.

**'Hello, Hogwarts.'**

Hogwarts hummed soothingly in his mind.

**Did** **you** **know that you had two pieces of one Soul in you head? One was removed when you went to the wand shop and the other was called back by Tom Riddle's Dominant.**

Sebastian frowned.

**'How do you know** **that and** **who is Tom Riddle**

**I can see all your memories and Tom Riddle is Lord Voldemort's biological name.**

Sebastian's eyes widened at the information then sighed deeply.

**'Thank you for** **telling me, Hogwarts.'**

Hogwarts only hummed once more before realigning silent.

**'Can** **you please remove all the seats in the Stadium now?'**

**Yes I can and I'm already on it.**

Sebastian smiled in relief then turned back to the Founders only to find them gone along with the scroll.

"Looks like their work is done," He murmured with a sigh before he began walking towards the door which appeared at the side of the room, mindful of the flowers on the ground.

Walking out of the room two minutes later only for the door to disappear behind him, He snorted when he saw the doors leading to the Great Hall then set about walking towards the Stadium, looking for stray students along the way.

* * *

**With the Weasleys**

Arthur frowned at the letter sitting innocently on the table which was delivered an hour ago, his children besides Ron, Ginny, Percy and Fred and George were present.

"What does it mean by the viewing of the memories?" Charlie asked in worry.

Arthur sighed sadly.

"Just as it says Charlie.

Bill wisely said quiet before he gave his input.

"Well, I'm going."

Arthur nodded along with Charlie.

"Us too."

"I just hope Molly hasn't done anything wrong because I know that she lets her temper get out of hand sometimes."

Bill snorted at that. "Don't you mean all the time, Dad? She embarrass us by sending Howlers all the time and not to mention she never thinks that she's wrong. She still likes to tell Charlie and I what not to do all the time and gets angry when we don't listen to us. I for one would like to see what sort of things she did to get this kind of punishment," He said softly before disapparating on the spot leaving a grim faces Arthur Weasley and a curious Charlie who followed soon after leaving Arthur alone to his thoughts.

* * *

**With Hermione**

Hermione could only gape in disbelief at the man standing in front of her; She hadn't seen him since she was ten years old.

"B-But why?" She stuttered out softly.

Anthony shrugged then sat down in front of her.

"I had to do it to protect you, Hermione. Haven't you ever wondered how your family was always lucky to avoid any sort of Robberies, Killings and Fires? I had always protected you all from anything wanting to hurt you by being the most feared Werewolf in existence."

Hermione frowned at him. "But how can you be a werewolf when... we were always together during full moons and nothing ever happened."

Anthony could see her mind working a mile a minute then smiled at her, revealing straight,white teeth.

"Think, my dear. How could a Werewolf not turn during full moons? How can a Werewolf be able to contain their transformations to be able to understand what to do to avoid anything going wrong? How can a Werewolf be able to control any part of their body to transform?" He said this and transformed his hand into a claw then back to human.

"Think, Hermione."

Hermione thought deeply, ignoring her state of undress and the shackles trapping her; She thought of the clues that Anthony gave her before coming to one conclusion.

"I see that you figured it out, now explain it to me."

"A Werewolf won't be able to retain their minds during a transformation to be able to understand any plans they were given even if they were human at the time. A Werewolf cannot be fought by the huma-"

"No! The second part is wrong, go again," He said with a frown.

Hermione looked at him in confusion before nodding; She thought some more before rectifying her mistake.

"A Werewolf's mind can be overpowered by that of the human's only for a moment but when it regains full control the human becomes exhausted and therefore will not be able to try to control the Werewolf again. A Werewolf cannot follow directions whatsoever and so are not suitable to help in any situation as they would not know the difference between friend or foe. But, a Werewolf only turns during full mo-"

She was cut off once again by Anthony.

"Wrong! The full moon doesn't play such a big part, Hermione. Are you losing your touch? Try again," He sang mockingly.

Hermione looked disgruntled and her eyes widened when the answer came to her.

"The only part the full moon plays is to make the Werewolf more stronger and it also puts the Werewolf in full control over its human side. A Werewolf cannot normally change their body parts at will so the books say but that can actually happen if the Werewolf isn't actually a Werewolf!"

"Bravo!" Anthony said with a large smile, clapping loudly at the shocked look still on Hermione's face.

"But how?" She asked softly.

Anthony smirked at her then walked closer to her.

"Haven't you ever wondered just how a Werewolf exists?" There is technically no such being as a Werewolf, Hermione. The first ever Werewolf is a man called Calum De Siliviere. De Siliviere is the first ever documented Werewolf during Merlin's time but no one knew how he came to be. A Werewolf isn't just created out of thin air, Hermione. When one tries the Animagus transformation they tend to let their forms be chosen randomly but not De Siliviere, He actually tried influencing the type of creature he would become by using the blood of the animal that they want and he just so happens to have chanced upon the largest Wolf in existence during his hunting and killed the beast. He kept it preserved but didn't realize that the Wolf was actually an abomination to all things Magical and by trying to become it for his Animagus form, he was forced to transform as it during full moons, the exact same time of the month that he killed the Wolf. Also, to add to the punishment, Silver became the weakness of the Werewolves as it was taken from his Surname.

Lucky for us, over the years, his blood became so diluted that only a few people ultimately became Werewolves and Silver was no longer as lethal for Werewolves but it can burn our skin and weaken us a bit and we can transform anytime we want but we have to transform at least once a year or we can die. A Werewolf is merely our Animagus forms now, Hermione unlike De Silviere who had to bear the brunt of the transformation every month until he eventually died."

By the end of his tale, Hermione's eyes had bulges and her mouth was wide open.

"Don't worry, I did the same thing when I found it out. Lucky for me, I was given permission to take you after years of trying to find a weak spot in the wards. I also lied about students giving me permission, it was actually the Castle itself which allowed me to get to you because of some plan about Sebastian Le Fey, whoever that is. You sure make some powerful enemies, Hermione."

Hermione scowled at Sebastian's name then sighed.

"What are you going to do now?" She asked in defeat.

Anthony only smiled at her. "Well," He drawled.

"You certainly aren't going back to Hogwarts that's for sure, don't look so put out, you're coming with me back to my pack. You're my mate and it's about time I claim you."

"B-But what about my education?" She whispered softly, tears cascading down her face.

Anthony snorted at her. "Do you really think that we live in some forest, sleeping in tents and are illiterate?"

He rolled his eyes are her guilty blush. "We have our own schools and our own Community. Just because we're Second Class Citizens doesn't mean that we have to live like it. You will be continuing your education there and you will get a much better job than you will here, oh don't look at me like that. Muggleborns don't get high jobs here other than Clerks or even Janitors, you are treated the same as us."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief, not believing one word he says.

"If you were to look at the Book of Classification, you would notice that Muggleborns are classes along with Vampires and Werewolf as Half-breeds. I doubt it's even in the Hogwarts library otherwise all Muggleborns wouldn't even consider coming to Hogwarts and thus the attendance rate for Hogwarts would go down. Every Pureblood knows this, even those poor Bloodtraitors, the Weasleys."

Hermione gasped and thought of her first meeting with Ron.

"Sure, that crackpot old fool, Dumbledore has tried to change it but no one really cares about Muggleborn enough to change anything. So, will you willingly join me at a chance of a better life, stay here and become a Clerk or go back to the boring Muggle World and don't even think about the second option, I just included it, because. So either the first or the third option so choose wisely."

With that said, He waved his wand at her naked body and she was clothed with a long, blue robe.

He then released her from the shackles and floated her into her chair he had once occupied.

"Don't even think about escaping, it'll do more harm than good," with that warning, He swivels around and left the room, leaving Hermione to her thoughts.

* * *

**With Barty and Rabastan**

Four hours had already passed and Barty fell asleep with dried tears on his face and his hand on his stomach.

The door opened slowly and Rabastan stepped into the room, biting his lip as he stared upon the sleeping face of Barty.

After thinking things over, He finally realized that he had definitely overreacted. If he had been around enough then Barty wouldn't have had to lie about his pregnancy just to spend some time with him.

He stepped fully into the room and closed and locked the door behind him and approaches his husband's sleeping figure.

Sitting down on the bed, he then gently shook Barty awake for a couple minutes before the other's eyes slowly opened and a yawn reverberated around the room.

He bit his lip as Barty's eyes zeroed in on him and tears gathered at his husband's eyes before the man flung himself at him, crying in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Rab. I didn't want to tel-"

He immediately cut Barty off then raised the other man's head and looked into tear stricken Brown eyes and bent down and connected their lips together.

Barty was startled for a while until he eagerly continued; he gripped Rabastan's arms and moved closer until he was straddling the other man.

Moans echoed around the room before Rabastan disconnected their lips.

"I'm sorry for my actions earlier, Barty, I acted Irrational and I even threatened you for fucks sake. I'm so sorry, baby and I promise you that it'll never happen again. I understand that you just wanted to spend time with me and now that we're free, I'll be around every single day until you grow tired of seeing my face. I love you and our baby so much, Barty, and I promise to do everything in my power to provide for you, protect you and to always be there for you both as long as I'm able to. Please forgive me."

By the end of his plead, Barty was full out crying before he leaned forwards and connected their lips once more.

"I forgive you, just please listen to me before you accuse me of anything."

He said softly after they pulled away.

Rabastan nodded quickly before answering. "I swear."

He then recaptured Barty's lips and lowered him towards the bed, intent on showing his husband how much he loved him.

* * *

**With Lucius**

Lucius had already cast **'Ennervate'** on Daniel then watched in amusement as the man shot up off the couch with a shout and landed on the floor with a 'thud.'

He snorted when he heard the hurried footsteps of Narcissa before the woman appeared in the doorway then towards Daniel who was looking at them in fascination and bewilderment.

"Daniel!" Narcissa scream then jumped on-top of Daniel who was slammed back down on the floor with a pained groan.

Narcissa sniffles and began placing kisses all over Daniel's face until the other began laughing then pulled them both up off the ground and onto the couch.

"Well, I think it's our cue to leave," Regulus drawled, smirking as Narcissa and Daniel began sucking each other's faces.

Lucius agreed then grabbed his hand to pull him towards the fireplace.

"Remember the memory viewing, Cissa!" He called over his shoulder before throwing Floo dust into the fireplace and stepping inside and calling out, 'Hogwarts!'

Regulus copied his husband and he too disappeared, leaving the couple snagging on the couch.

* * *

**With Dominic and Tom**

Dominic licked around the edge of Tom's pucker then aimed his finger on the hole, cleaning and stretching it, leaving Tom with a odd empty feeling inside. He then began sucking on it and practically making love to the orifice before sticking his tongue inside, causing Tom to arch off the bed with a hoarse scream before pushing down on the organ.

Pulling out of the now wet tunnel, He licked his lips then bent forward once more only to bite the contracting pucker before pulling away.

"Such a beautiful sight," He murmured softly, looking at Tom who had tears streaming down his cheeks.

Smirking slightly, He quickly undressed then aimed the head of his already hard member at the stretched entrance before pushing all the way in, causing Tom to scream.

"Fuckkkk... Oh shit... Feel so full!" He moaned softly, pushing his arse back down onto the thick organ stretching his hole.

Dominic grinned and began hammering the previously virgin hole without mercy.

"Ooh, feel so fucking good! Fuck me harder, Baby!" Tom yelled, biting his lip at the obscene slapping noise which aroused him even further.

Dominic positioned his member to intentionally miss Tom's prostate while he continued plowing the tight hole which was already leaking slick.

He pushed his cock so deep inside Tom that he could see the outline under Tom's stomach and he smiled then went even faster until Tom screamed himself hoarse then came on his stomach, his hole spasming and contracting around Dominic's cock.

"Oh fuckkkk, that felt so good," He moaned while spreading his butt cheeks wider to give Dominic a good view of his swollen, red pucker being fucked raw.

It took Dominic five more thrusts before he emptied into Tom's spasming tunnel.

"Fuck, Baby," He groaned loudly, pumping all his cum into Tom until nothing was left in his dick.

"That ought to be enough to breed that cunt of yours," He whispered softly into Tom's ear.

Tom only hummed then fell asleep.

Dominic smiled at him and joined him in oblivion.

* * *

With Sebastian

Sebastian managed to locate seven more students of which he sent them towards the Stadium; he then breathed out deeply before talking to Hogwarts.

**'Hogwarts? Can you please send out letter a to every Magical Creature that you can? The ones who can understand since I know that Ayame won't be able to get to all of them.'**

Hogwarts hummed in reply.

Smiling softly, He grinned when he felt a spike in Magic and the disappearance of fifteen owls.

**'Thank you.'**

**My pleasure.**

He then continued on his trek towards the Stadium.

**Five minutes later**

He arrived at the Q.S and was greeted with the sight of almost every single Hogwarts student.

He looked around and noticed that the huge seats which would usually be around the Stadium disappear. He would've left the seats of it was only the students and Professors, but since mostly every Witch and Wizard in Britain would be coming he had to change the seating.

Noticing the large group of Slytherins conjuring chairs, tables and sofas,He quickly walked over towards them and interrupted them.

"We don't need any more chairs, sofas or tables," He explained loudly.

All eyes turned to him with frowns on their faces.

"But how can this be enough if loads more people are coming?" Draco asked softly, confusion evident in his voice.

Sebastian smiled at him before responding, "Those are only for those who arrive early and the tables are to prove refreshments do those helping me."

All the Slytherins ahhed in understanding before placing their wands in their holders.

"So where is everyone going to sit?" The strong voice of Adrian Pucey asked softly.

"I'm gonna create seats similar to what was previously here, only difference is that they start at the very bottom and go all the way back up in each direction so there will be more than enough seats, add to the fact that I am going to be expanding the Stadium then everyone should fit with extra space."

They nodded in understanding and Sebastian grinned when he heard most of their stomachs groan.

"Hungry, huh?"

At their embarrassed nods, He waved his hand towards the conjured furniture and arranged them off to one side and waved his hand once more, summoning food which would immediately be refilled on the tables, attracting the attention of the students and Professors who immediately began moving towards the tables.

The Slytherins looked at one another before running towards the tables and choosing what they want, not realising until to late that they were automatically line up behind one another along with all the other students and Professors.

Rolling his eyes, He looked at the large screens floating above ground then walked towards them where he immediately created a stage underneath just as the trapped Dumbledore, Mcgonagall, Molly Weasley and Umbridge appear.

He smirked at their bulging eyes and the defeated and angry look in Dumbledore's eyes before he created a podium complete with a microphone.

"Glad to see you all can make it," He taunted, smirking at the angry looks sent his way before moving away from the stage, but not before creating steps in order to go up and down it.

**'Hogwarts, I want you to create the circular seats seen in Baseball Stadium from bottom to top around the entire Stadium and also expand it to be able to fit more seats and remember to leave some space between each row and also downward to be an to all up and down.'**

Before his eyes, the Stadium was expanded more than twice it's size which allowed even more seats to be able to fit before Hogwarts created the circular seats that he asked for down to his every description.

He grinned as he saw the looks of amazement on everyone's faces then turned back towards the screen and waved his hand, making them bigger and making them float even more in the air then tilted them downward a bit so that everyone would be able to see clearly.

**'Hogwarts, can you please redirect everyone who is Flooing, Apparition or using a Portkey to be sent to individual seats for me please, so that they wouldn't have to walk a long distance to reach the Stadium?'**

**Of course, it'll be a bit tricky so give me at least thirty minutes.**

Sebastian only hummed in understanding.

"Sebastian!"

His head swiveled around when he heard the familiar voice and a smile stretched across his face.

"Baby, what have you been up to?" He asked with a small smile now on his face.

Blaise shrugged then wrapped his arms around Sebastian's neck before pulling him into a mind-numbing kiss, his tail wrapping around Sebastian's arm lovingly causing him to shiver at the feeling.

Sebastian smirked against Blaise's lips then sucked the lower lip into his mouth before coaxing the others tongue inside his mouth causing Blaise to moan and the grip around his neck to tighten.

Sebastian's free hand caressed Blaise's arise and gave the firm, fleshy mound a good squeeze before releasing it with one resounding smack causing Blaise to cry out in his mouth as his arse cheek was forced to jiggle.

Sebastian smirked then sucked on Blaise's tongue some more before pulling away, causing Blaise to groan and try to pull him back.

"No, Baby, You know I'm busy right now," He explained softly, only for Blaise to huff angrily with a scowl on his face; he turned away from Sebastian only to look into the amused eyes of both his parents.

"Mother, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my mother," He introduced stonily before he stalked off in the opposite direction only for Sebastian to sigh and give Mrs. Zabini a hug startling her before he ran after Blaise who ignore him.

He caught up to the other boy and as soon as his hand touched him, He disapparated them to the RoR.

"What the Fuck! Let me go you arsehole!" Blaise yelled, pulling away from Sebastian whose grip tightened on his shoulder before he pulled him to his chest, careful of his tail.

Sebastian used his right hand and circled it around Blaise's wide hips so that the boy wouldn't get away easily; he then snaked his left hand under Blaise's shirt and moved it upwards only to frown when his hand came in contact with something thick and when he waited for an explanation, none was given.

He sighed then placed his mouth at Blaise's ear causing the boy to shiver slightly as his hot breath waft over his exposed skin.

"Don't be like that, Baby. You know how important this day is for m-"

"What about me?!" He yelled, tears streaming down his face. "Am I second to your plans? Don't answer that because I know I am since we haven't know each other that long. Just let me go, let me go back to my parents."

Sebastian sighed and placed a soft kiss against Blaise's neck causing the boy to stiffen noticeably.

"You know that's not how it is Bla-"

"Do I?" He interrupted harshly.

Sebastian sighed then released Blaise only to turn him around to face him then cupped his chin delicately.

"Listen to m-. No." He said softly, gripping Blaise's chin tightly and turn his head back around to face him when he twisted his head around.

"No, Blaise. We may not have known each other long but it doesn't take years to fall in love with someone, all it takes is a look, even a dream and from that, I knew that you were the only one for me. You may think that I'm not interested in you anymore, but you should know already that I'm not the type of person for a short term relationship. I already told you how I feel about you and I wasn't lying. I'm not just exposing these people for fun, I'm doing it to make the world a safer place for everyone so that they won't have anyone on their side if they chose to start hurting people.

I already know who he'll target first and I don't want you hurt. You're too important to me, Blaise. Please believe me when I am saying that I want our relationship to last a long time without anyone actively working to hurt you... or even me. I'm not saying that you can't protect yourself, but your species aren't made for fighting and add to that you're a Submissive. Please understand that all I want is for you to be safer and for us to have a family without worrying about our lives. Please believe me, Blaise, believe me when I say that I want the best for you."

By the end of his heartfelt speech, Blaise had tears streaming down his face and he was biting his lip to stop it from wobbling.

"S-Seb," He sobbed before shrugging his hand off and jumping in his arms, his arms going around Sebastian's neck and his legs are his boyfriend's waist.

"I'm sorry, Seb."

Sebastian only smiled and calmly rubbed his back.

"I know you are, Baby. I know."

**10 minutes later**

After composing themselves, Sebastian planted a passionate kiss to Blaise's lips before pulling away, leaving his Submissive's lips swollen.

"Thank you."

At Sebastian's frown he explained. "For thinking of my safety when I was behaving so ungrateful."

Sebastian shook his head with a smile before placing a small kiss on his lips. "You weren't being ungrateful, Baby. I understand and now let's put that behind us. Let's keep moving on instead of dwelling in the past."

Blaise nodded in understanding before leaning up and placing a quick kiss on his lips before pulling back.

Sebastian smiled then pulled Blaise towards his chest then disapparated on the spot, scaring Blaise who hit him in the chest.

"Bastard," He said with a small pout on his lips which Sebastian quickly kissed away.

"But I'm your Bastard."

Rolling his eyes affectionately, Blaise only nodded."That you are."

Smiling at him, Sebastian then looked around and noticed with glee that many persons had already arrived as one of the four rows of seat was already filled to the brim.

"I guess that Hogwarts didn't need 30 minutes after all," He thought with a grin.

Turning back to Blaise, he leaned down and gave the boy one last kiss. "Go and look for your parents because everything is gonna start soon."

Blaise nodded in understanding then pecked his lips before running off, tail swinging happily behind him causing Sebastian to chuckle lightly before turning back to his task.

"Show time."

Within minutes, three of four rows of seat were filled to the brim with excited chatter of Witches, Wizards on one side and Vampires, Werewolves, Veelas and other Magical Creatures.

"Looks like Ayame's succeeding."

He then walked towards the stage and up the steps, immediately gaining everyone's attention.

Using a quick **'Tempus'** he made sure that everyone could see the time.

**5:14**

He then waved his hand and ample his voice so that everyone can hear, ignoring the fact that the other row of seat was quickly filling up.

**"Good afternoon, my dear Wizards, Witches, Vampires, Veelas, Werewolves, Centaurs, Sprites and other species that I am not familiar with, I welcome you to the memory viewing of Albus Dumbledor-"**

He was cut off by the excited cheers and yells resonating around the Stadium before he continued.

**"Minerva Mcgonagall, Molly Weasley AND Delores Umb-"**

This time, all the Magical Creatures stood up and cheered, some with snarls of satisfaction on their faces.

**"Looks like this is gonna be very entertaining for some of you more than others,"** He said with a smirk, eying those with scowl on their faces.

**"I believe that we have roughly fifteen minutes left before we begin so please stay seated and refreshments will be given to you, Thank you."**

He then motioned the Slytherins and Teachers over and once they reached, He looked at all of them before speaking.

"I want all of you to gather all the Hogwarts students because they are not going to be sitting with everyone else, all of the Hogwarts residents will be sitting on the field. I'll create the seats."

They nodded then quickly dispersed.

He then closed his eyes and breathed out deeply before he sore his Magic out, ignoring the gasps of surprise and used his Magic to create the seating for the Students and Teachers.

Opening his eyes, He was met with looks of awe and then he glanced down and saw everyone piling up the comfortable looking Sofas which appeared. Sure, he could've created chairs but he wanted Hogwarts to appear as a unified front and sitting together no matter which House they are from is the first step.

Five minutes later, He saw people being redirected to the Stadium and realized that all the seats were filled up already.

**'Hogwarts, can you please create some more rows below the preceding seats for me?'**

Hogwarts hummed and within seconds, there were more rows of seats below the others.

**'Thank you.'**

Sebastian then snapped his fingers and as Guardian of Hogwarts and basically the owner, the Real House Elves had to listen to him and now, they began cooking for a very large crowd.

When the food was ready then thin tables would appear in front of everyone to place their food as he doubted very much that any Purebloods present would eat from their lap.

Nodding at the fact that everyone was basically seated, he was about to start when he saw Ayame and an unknown guy appear in the seats below and he gave the Sprite a thumbs up only for the other guy to glare at him.

Shrugging slightly, He turned back around and enchanted his voice.

**"Five minutes until we begin so that others will have a chance to not miss anything and if anyone was wondering who I am, My name is Sebastian Le Fey, formerly Harry James Potter!"**

He smirked at the gasps echoing around the Stadium.

He looked at his prisoners and smirked when he saw them looking at him in terror.

**"Time for some fun."**

* * *

**A/N: So... do you forgive me even a little? I will put the memories in the next chapter. Please review.**

**A/**


End file.
